


Rendez-vous à la Nébuleuse du Serpent

by Thalilitwen



Series: Mass Effect AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biotics (Mass Effect), Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mass Effect AU, Psychological Torture, Science Fiction, Torture, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: D'accord, Kuroo avait mérité une punition. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû réagir si violemment à la vue de Daishou, ça lui aurait épargné bien des problèmes ; mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était viscéral, depuis toujours. L'envie de lui faire ravaler son petit air satisfait prévalait sur toute la retenue dont il pouvait témoigner.





	1. Une mission d'importance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! Ça fait hyper longtemps, mais me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, et pas des moindres : une fic kuroshou !
> 
> Cette fanfiction était censée être un OS mais bon, vu qu'elle va dépasser les 30k mots je trouve ça plus raisonnable de la découper en chapitres.
> 
> Ce sera du kuroshou/iwaoi dans un univers de science fiction (mass effect, un jeu vidéo ultra coooool). Mon objectif (en plus de vous écrire une bonne histoire ofc) c'est de vous faire découvrir et apprécier cet univers, donc j'ai essayé de retranscrire beaucoup de l'ambiance du jeu pour vous donner envie de vous y intéresser !
> 
> Cette histoire fera *sors un papier d'un chapeau* 6 chapitres. On y croit. Lol.
> 
> Cela va sans dire, mais il y a beaucoup d'éléments qui vont vous être inconnus, mais n'ayez crainte, beaucoup de choses vous seront expliquées au fil de l'histoire (et si vous voulez voir la gueule des aliens avec plus de précision, google est votre ami !)
> 
> Merci à Aeliheart974 la prêtresse du kuroshou pour cette motivation sans faille, ainsi que Sherma83 parce que c'est une bêta cool toujours assoiffée de drama et ça, ben je like :)
> 
> Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

La seule chose que Kuroo détestait plus que les systèmes Terminus, c’était les butariens. Entendre ces quelques mots suffisait à le faire grincer des dents, dans le meilleur des cas. C’était plus fort que lui. Même si un soldat de l’Alliance ne devrait pas se montrer aussi hostile envers une race extraterrestre, même si cette haine n’aiderait pas l’humanité à tisser des liens avec la communauté intergalactique, son opinion ne changerait probablement jamais. Ces monstres, avec leurs quatre petits yeux noirs incrustés sur un visage franchement repoussant, ne méritaient pas son attention. Encore moins sa sympathie.

Voilà pourquoi, alors qu’il infiltrait une base terroriste, _butarienne_ , cachée à la surface d’un astéroïde de la Nébuleuse de l’Aigle, en plein cœur des systèmes Terminus, Kuroo était à cran. Au-delà de l’importance de la mission, se trouver ainsi en territoire ennemi l’empêchait de se concentrer pleinement.

— Kuroo, quelle est ta position ?

La voix qui retentit dans son casque le fit sursauter. Il balaya du regard le couloir sombre et métallique dans lequel il avançait prudemment et jeta un œil à son OmniTech, qui enveloppait son avant-bras d’une lumière orange. Une petite carte du complexe s’y matérialisa et signala la présence de Kuroo d’un point blanc.

— Je suis presque arrivé au labo, répondit-il à Oikawa. J’ai croisé personne pour le moment, ils ont pas dû remarquer notre présence.

— Fais en sorte que ça reste comme ça. Préviens-nous quand tu es prêt, qu’on commence la diversion de notre côté.

— Compris. Je me dépêche.

— Et fais gaffe aux varrens. Y’en a peut-être dans les parages.

Kuroo reprit son avancée, les doigts crispés sur son arme. Ce court échange avec le Commandant lui avait rappelé l’enjeu de cette mission : le démantèlement du réseau esclavagiste le plus influent du secteur était certes une bien noble cause, mais pour Oikawa, cette réussite était capitale. Il en allait du futur de sa carrière. Il l’avait bien fait comprendre à tous lors du briefing : l’échec n’était pas une option.

Et la responsabilité qui incombait à Kuroo était d’une importance toute particulière. En tant que spécialiste technologique de l’équipage, il avait été désigné pour entrer dans la base, se faufiler dans le laboratoire et pirater le terminal pour y trouver les informations nécessaires à la destruction de ce groupuscule. Une simple formalité, avait-il assuré à son Commandant.

Les patrouilles butariennes et la possibilité de se retrouver face à un varren aux crocs aiguisés lui faisaient toutefois réviser son jugement.

Par chance, il ne croisa personne, et atteignit sa destination sans autre encombre qu’un éboulement à contourner. Cet endroit tombait presque en ruine.

Il ne mit guère plus de quelques secondes à déverrouiller la petite porte du laboratoire en pianotant sur les commandes de son OmniTech. Il passa son bras lumineux devant l’accès pour l’ouvrir et s’engouffra dedans avec une grande précaution.

— Oikawa, déclara-t-il en portant une main contre son casque, j’y suis.

La voix du Commandant retentit l’instant d’après :

— Parfait. Tu vois le terminal ?

Il se trouvait tout au fond de la pièce, encadré par d’imposants prototypes que Kuroo ne reconnut pas. Ce n’était pas sa priorité pour le moment.

— Ouais, c’est bon, vous pouvez commencer.

— N’oublie pas de désactiver les alarmes.

— J’adore quand tu me prends pour un amateur.

Un léger rire traversa son casque et lui arracha quelques frissons. La réaction de son supérieur hiérarchique tirait davantage sur le réflexe nerveux qu’un véritable amusement, et Kuroo ne le savait que trop bien. Le canal de discussion s’éteignit après ce court échange : la diversion allait pouvoir débuter.

Il n’avait à présent que quelques minutes pour récupérer toutes les informations de ce terminal et rejoindre le vaisseau avant que les terroristes ne se doutent de quelque chose.

Il se mit au travail sans tarder. Les pare-feu butariens étaient ridiculement faciles à contourner : leur technologie était bien en deçà des systèmes informatiques de l’espace concilien. Désactiver l’alarme fut l’affaire d’une poignée de secondes, et entrer dans leur base de données ne lui posa aucun problème : seul le transfert des fichiers vers son OmniTech nécessita plus de patience que prévu.

_« Transfert en cours… 15 % »_

La voix apathique de l’Intelligence Virtuelle s’échappa du terminal et résonna dans toute la pièce, faisant sursauter Kuroo. Les butariens étaient sûrement occupés à l’opposé du complexe grâce à la diversion d’Oikawa et d’Iwaizumi, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre que l’un d’entre eux erre dans les couloirs et entende le bruit. Ses doigts claquaient nerveusement contre la console alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur les informations qu’il téléchargeait à une lenteur insupportable.

Des cris retentirent au loin, des ordres que Kuroo ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Il espéra que tout allait bien du côté du Commandant.

_« Transfert en cours… 35 % »_

— Allez, dépêche…

Son regard balaya la pièce avec plus d’attention, à la recherche d’une distraction quelconque. Le laboratoire était sombre, mais la lumière de son avant-bras lui permit de scruter les alentours : mis à part les prototypes d’armement qui couvraient une grande partie des tables, de curieux dispositifs affûtés et menaçants se distinguaient du reste. Plus Kuroo les observait, moins il voulait en deviner l’usage.

Considérant les activités esclavagistes de ces butariens, les réponses s’imposaient d’elles-mêmes.

Quelle bande d’enfoirés.

_« Transfert en cours… 50 % »_

Alors qu’il s’approchait plus avant d’un de ces établis lugubres, il remarqua des implants électroniques posés sur des présentoirs.

Son cœur s’emballa.

Il savait exactement ce dont il s’agissait. Cette simple découverte raviva ses souvenirs aussi violemment que la colère qu’il tâchait de maîtriser depuis le début de cette mission.

Des implants de contrôle.

Sans réfléchir, il en prit un dans la main pour le détailler. La sirène qui lui vrilla les tympans l’instant d’après lui fit amèrement regretter son imprudence.

_« Transfert interrompu, alarme de sécurité enclenchée »_

L’avertissement de l’IV mit tous ses sens en alerte : il essaya de se reconnecter rapidement au serveur du terminal, sans succès. L’écran noir qui lui faisait face et le cri strident de l’alarme lui donnaient la mesure de son échec. Il avait compromis leur objectif, et ses tentatives pour désactiver les systèmes de sécurité demeurèrent terriblement vaines.

— Kuroo, fit la voix agitée d’Oikawa, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?!

— Y’avait une espèce d’alarme dans la pièce, j’essaie de régler ça…

— T’es sérieux là ? Laisse tomber, ils vont tous rappliquer vers toi. Tu as les données ?

Kuroo se prépara psychologiquement à subir la colère de son supérieur.

— J’ai pu récupérer que la moitié, lui avoua-t-il, mais laisse-moi deux minutes, le temps de me reconnecter…

Oikawa s’accorda quelques secondes de silence glacial qui firent presque regretter à Kuroo de ne pas recevoir des insultes. Des bruits de pas résonnaient déjà dans les couloirs, d’une intensité grondante et grandissante.

— On n’a plus le temps, Kuroo. Dépêche-toi de rejoindre le vaisseau avant qu’on soit repérés.

— Mais…

— Sors de là, c’est un ordre.

Le ton incisif utilisé à son encontre ne l’empêcha pas de s’adonner à une dernière tentative, qui résulta elle aussi en un échec, et ce malgré son acharnement pour accéder à ces précieuses données. Le terminal demeurait éteint, peut-être même s’était-il détruit de l’intérieur.

Les voix tonitruantes qui s’élevaient dans les environs le forcèrent à abandonner : il rechargea son arme d’un mouvement rapide avant de s’approcher de la sortie. Le complexe entier grondait de l’écho de pas lourds et des hurlements réguliers de l’alarme qui tonnaient dans sa poitrine plus ardemment que les battements de son cœur. C’était tout ce qu’il parvenait à entendre alors qu’il guettait, à l’affût, la moindre occasion pour se dissimuler dans le détour sombre d’un couloir.

Il quitta le laboratoire sans attendre plus longtemps, car sa présence finirait par se remarquer, et s’échapper d’ici sans heurts deviendrait alors tout simplement impossible.

Il jeta des regards dans toutes les directions : aucun butarien à signaler. Pour l’instant.

Kuroo se plaqua contre le pan d’un mur, s’engouffrant dans l’un des renfoncements creusés par l’âge. Les voix s’approchaient : s’il voulait rejoindre la sortie prévue sans croiser les terroristes, il allait devoir patienter jusqu’à ce que tous passent sans le repérer.

— Oikawa, murmura-t-il dans son casque. Dis à Kunimi de lancer les moteurs, qu’on puisse partir au plus vite.

— T’es où, bordel ? Je t’attends au point d’extraction, là.

— Donne-moi quelques minutes, j’a-

Des grognements agressifs survinrent sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase ; l’instant d’après, un varren se tenait devant lui et le dévisageait de ses gros yeux globuleux. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la créature se jeta sur lui et referma la mâchoire sur sa jambière, secouant la tête comme si sa prise était un morceau de viande à déchiqueter.

Kuroo réprima un grognement lorsque les crocs se logèrent dans sa peau. Cette sale bête allait compromettre sa furtivité : ainsi acculé, il ne parviendrait pas à échapper à ses maîtres qui surgiraient à leur tour. Et s’il utilisait son arme, cela ne promettait que de plus grands ennuis.

Ses coups de pieds furent aussi vains que ses maigres efforts pour rester discret : la créature demeurait enragée, et sa ténacité alerta les butariens.

— Là-bas !

Alarmé, Kuroo rassembla son énergie biotique dans le creux de sa main. Lorsqu’elle se mit à briller d’un crépitement bleu, il libéra ses pouvoirs sur le varren : un voile du même coloris enveloppa entièrement la bête qui cessa tout mouvement, comme prisonnière d’une stase. Il put ainsi défaire les crocs de sa jambe, mais la douleur le fit vaciller et quitter les ombres qui le dissimulaient.

Une vingtaine de paires d’yeux — facile pour ces horribles aliens qui en avaient quatre chacun — le toisèrent avec fureur.

— Une saloperie d’humain !

Kuroo braqua son arme sur eux, la mâchoire serrée, les épaules tendues et le regard brûlant de haine : un sourire mauvais se greffa sur les lèvres de quelques-uns.

— C’est qu’ils viennent tout seuls à nous maintenant, plus besoin de se déplacer.

L’un d’entre eux le fit taire d’un geste de main. Leur leader, sans doute. Kuroo ne saurait dire, il était tout aussi banal que le dernier des butariens : grand, imposant, un visage affreux ; seules quelques rayures au niveau de ses tempes le démarquaient un tant soit peu. Il inclina la tête vers la droite avant de demander d’une voix forte :

— C’est l’Alliance qui t’envoie fouiner ici ?

Kuroo ne répondit pas. Il pointa son arme sur lui.

Une dizaine de fusils d’assaut le prirent immédiatement pour cible.

— Tu ne sortiras pas d’ici vivant, autant nous le dire.

— Va crever.

— Si tu le prends comme ça… Allez, fit-il à l’attention des autres, bu-

Une seconde lui suffit pour vérifier que ses boucliers cinétiques étaient parfaitement chargés. L’instant d’après, il appuya sur la détente et tâcha de viser la tête du leader butarien. Un cri déchirant suivi, et les salves de tirs allaient suivre sous peu : Kuroo recula brusquement, fit crépiter son énergie autour de lui pour se protéger avant de chercher à se défendre. Mais sa jambe blessée lui fit défaut ; il défaillit et se releva laborieusement, à la merci de ses adversaires.

Il craignit tant le bruit des tirs à venir qu’il en retint son souffle.

Rien ne survint, excepté des exclamations de surprise.

Une immense vague d’énergie biotique déferla dans le couloir, projetant tous les butariens quelques mètres plus loin. Avant qu’ils ne puissent se relever ou que Kuroo ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se produire, une nouvelle force les envoya tous se heurter contre le plafond : ils retombèrent au sol comme des pantins désarticulés. Le bruit d’armures lourdes s’écrasant contre le métal tonna dans tout le complexe et l’assourdit quelques secondes.

— Dépêche-toi, Kuroo, on y va.

Les yeux d’Oikawa brillaient encore d’un bleu clair maintenant qu’il toisait son soldat à l’autre extrémité du couloir. Lorsqu’il remarqua la démarche claudicante de Kuroo, il accourut vers lui pour l’aider.

— Désolé, fit Kuroo, en partie traîné jusqu’à la sortie par son Commandant.

Oikawa ne lui répondit pas. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses sourcils froncés.

Ce profil grave lui fit bien comprendre que les terroristes butariens qu’ils fuyaient étaient loin d’être le seul de ses problèmes.

 

* * *

 

— Reste tranquille, s’il te plaît.

Kuroo tâcha d’obéir malgré la douleur qui le tirailla lorsqu’il fut déposé sur l’un des lits que comptait l’infirmerie du vaisseau. Asahi lui avait ôté son casque et sa jambière malmenée par le varren pour examiner plus avant ses plaies.

Plus personne n’éleva la voix : la pièce aseptisée ne laissait échapper aucun autre son que celui des signaux réguliers du scanner qui analysait Kuroo. Ils avaient décollé en vitesse de l’astéroïde à la seconde où Oikawa, traînant par le bras son soldat blessé, avait posé le pied dans le hangar à navettes. Il l’avait transporté jusqu’ici et attendait maintenant le diagnostic d’Asahi, leur médecin de bord. Son silence ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa nervosité.

Kuroo l’observa du coin de l’œil : il ne saurait dire si sa blessure à la jambe l’alarmait un tant soit peu, ou si l’échec de la mission accaparait la moindre de ses pensées.

— Une chance que vous soyez sains et saufs, fit remarquer Iwaizumi sur le seuil de la pièce.

Oikawa haussa les épaules, sans même prendre la peine de regarder le nouvel arrivant. Sa mine sombre attrista Kuroo, et le goût amer de la défaite lui serra la gorge à son tour.

C’était entièrement de sa faute.

— Ça va, vous deux ? reprit-il en s’avançant.

Asahi poussa un soupir de soulagement, les yeux fixés sur les résultats affichés par son OmniTech :

— Kuroo va bien, l’artère n’a pas été touchée. Dieu merci.

Le concerné ne préféra faire aucun commentaire : mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer tant qu’Oikawa n’avait pas retrouvé la parole.

Il hocha donc la tête après un regard en direction d’Iwaizumi.

— Je vais t’administrer une dose de Médi-gel. Ça anesthésiera la douleur et arrêtera les saignements.

Kuroo laissa le médecin suivre son idée : l’application du gel sur sa peau ouverte et douloureuse lui fit le plus grand bien ; bientôt, il ne sentit plus aucun lancinement désagréable.

Iwaizumi s’était approché du Commandant et chercha à retrouver ses yeux en lui levant légèrement le menton. Oikawa soupira enfin, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de les baisser d’un même mouvement empli de douceur.

Ce genre de moment mettait toujours Kuroo dans l’embarras : il détourna le regard de peur de déranger cet échange intime.

— La mission est un échec, déclara finalement Oikawa.

— On a quand même pu récupérer quelques données, c’est déjà ça...

Le Commandant secoua la tête.

— On a été repérés, Iwa. Ils doivent penser que l’Alliance est derrière tout ça.

— Oui, mais... on est toujours en vie.

Si Iwaizumi voulait paraître détaché, c’était un misérable échec : de son intonation à son regard, tout laissait entendre que la santé d’Oikawa était plus importante que n’importe quelle mission donnée par le Conseil.

Kuroo suivait cet échange en tâchant de se faire le plus discret possible. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Asahi, qui devait trouver son matériel médical absolument fascinant tant il le fixait avec intensité. Lui aussi avait compris : mieux valait ne pas interrompre la conversation.

— Et alors ? On ne pourra pas anéantir ce groupe terroriste ! Maintenant qu’ils savent, ils vont pouvoir changer de base, crypter leurs données, je sais pas moi... Ils vont être préparés à nous recevoir, en tout cas. Et ça, c’est s’ils décident de ne pas déclarer la guerre à tout l’espace concilien en représailles.

L’échec avait toujours pesé lourd sur les épaules d’Oikawa, n’importe quel soldat sous ses ordres le savait. Toutes ces hypothèses étaient plausibles, et franchement inquiétantes pour la suite des opérations : la carrière du Commandant allait forcément en pâtir.

— Aucune chance que je devienne Spectre après ça… murmura-t-il plus bas.

— Hé…

— Oikawa, déclara Kuroo pour se faire remarquer, je suis désolé. Tout ça, c’est à cause de moi.

L’interpellé porta enfin son attention vers lui : aucune rancœur ne brillait dans ses grands yeux marron.

Il se pensait certainement seul responsable de cet échec.

Oikawa ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la voix de Kunimi s’échappa de l’intercom et résonna dans toute la pièce :

— Commandant, le Conseil demande à vous parler.

Il soupira et baissa la tête.

— Transmets l’appel en salle de conférence, j’arrive tout de suite.

— Bien reçu.

Kuroo se sentit coupable, mais il n’eut pas le temps d’en faire part à son supérieur. Celui-ci quittait déjà l’infirmerie d’un pas décidé.

— Repose-toi bien Kuroo, déclara-t-il à son attention. Reste à l’infirmerie jusqu’à ce qu’on arrive.

Kuroo et Iwaizumi échangèrent un regard inquiet : si leur Commandant affichait un front déterminé et calme, ils savaient tous deux que ce n’était qu’une façade, derrière laquelle il se cachait bien trop souvent.

 

 

* * *

 

D’ordinaire, Kuroo adorait se rendre à la Citadelle. Le centre névralgique de la coopération inter-espèces n’avait de cesse de l’émerveiller. Si certains déclaraient préférer le confort d’une véritable planète à celui d’une station spatiale, aussi colossale fût-elle, c’était qu’ils n’y avaient jamais posé les pieds. Ayant passé une partie de son enfance sur une base de l’Alliance en orbite, exiguë et rendue vivante par des lumières artificielles insupportables, il était bien placé pour savoir que cela n’avait rien à voir. On oubliait bien vite que l’on vivait loin de la terre ferme lorsque l’on flânait dans les jardins immenses du Présidium, que l’on y contemplait sa végétation et son lac, agréablement caressé par une brise synthétique, en dessous d’un ciel et de rayons de soleil qui l’étaient tout autant. Même les Secteurs reproduisaient admirablement l’ambiance animée et urbaine des plus grandes capitales de l’univers et rassemblaient toutes les espèces évoluées de la galaxie. Ne pas aimer la Citadelle, c’était faire offense à toutes les avancées technologiques qui leur avaient permis de se rendre jusque-là.

Toutefois, aujourd’hui, la raison de leur venue lui permettait difficilement de se réjouir. Asahi lui avait tout juste retiré le Médi-gel à l’aide d’ultra-sons quand il apprit la nouvelle, après plusieurs heures de voyage : le Conseil désirait s’entretenir avec le commando en personne. Pas de conférence holographique ou de rapports détaillés envoyés via l’extranet, non : une véritable audience en bonne et due forme.

Cela ne se produisait jamais. Et considérant l’issue de leur mission, c’était mauvais signe.

Très mauvais signe.

Le SSV Sendai s’amarra donc dès son arrivée et l’équipage put profiter d’une brève permission tandis qu’Oikawa, Kuroo et Iwaizumi, les principaux concernés, avançaient à travers le Présidium pour atteindre la Tour de la Citadelle, dressée en son centre.

De nombreux regards se posaient sur eux à leur passage : nul doute que la présence de soldats humains éveillait la curiosité des différents ambassadeurs extraterrestres. Kuroo et Iwaizumi, légèrement en retrait, suivaient leur Commandant sans un mot, trop occupés à garder le rythme qu’il leur imposait pour se soucier d’autre chose.

Dans l’ascenseur qui les menait à la Salle du Conseil, Kuroo se décida à rompre le silence, ne serait-ce que pour couvrir la mélodie agaçante qui accompagnait leur montée.

— Vous savez ce qui nous attend ?

— Le Conseil veut qu’on débriefe ensemble la mission, déclara machinalement Oikawa. Mais bon, ils vont surtout vouloir me parler à moi, pour le poste de Spectre, tout ça… Mieux vaut que vous n’interveniez pas.

— Ils devraient se montrer compréhensifs, raisonna Iwaizumi. On n’est pas repartis les mains vides non plus.

— Un échec reste un échec, Iwa. Le Conseil va bien nous le faire comprendre. Surtout, tâchez de garder votre calme, quoi qu’ils disent.

— Compris, Commandant.

Ceci arracha un petit sourire à Kuroo, qui tenta sans grand succès de le cacher : entendre Iwaizumi être si formel envers Oikawa était rare. Il y pensait lorsqu’ils étaient en public, en présence d’autorités de l’Alliance ou du Conseil, mais il oubliait souvent, surtout devant l’équipage. C’était devenu une sorte de jeu entre les membres du vaisseau : feindre l’ignorance, même lorsque le Commandant et son Premier Lieutenant agissaient comme un couple marié depuis des années et s’échangeaient des regards aussi écœurants que ceux d’amants en nuit de noces. Après tout, les règles de l’Alliance étaient strictes quant à la fraternisation entre soldats, mieux valait faire perdurer le secret ; et quoi de plus drôle que de leur laisser croire que cette piètre mascarade fonctionnait à merveille ?

_« Estrade des Pétitionnaires – Salle du Conseil »_

La voix de l’IV fut suivie de l’ouverture des portes : pour la première fois de sa vie, Kuroo pénétrait dans cet illustre endroit. Bien peu de personnes pouvaient s’enorgueillir d’avoir eu un tel honneur, et si les raisons de leur venue n’étaient pas si déplorables, il en aurait été fier. Des arbres au feuillage rouge et des fontaines agrémentaient l’immense salle : le Conseil devait se trouver tout au bout, là-haut, par-delà les centaines de marches qui les séparaient du reste de la Citadelle.

Quelques dignitaires profitaient du calme de l’endroit, dans l’attente d’une audience. Aucun humain parmi eux. C’était sûrement pour cela que tous les observaient comme s’ils étaient des bêtes de foire.

— C’est pas Oikawa Tooru ça ? chuchota un turien à leur passage.

— Qui ça ?

— L’humain là, avec les cheveux plus clairs que les autres. C’est le biotique le plus puissant de l’humanité, enfin je crois.

— Lui ? Il paye vraiment pas de mine pourtant… Il fait trop délicat pour être soldat.

— Hé, fais gaffe, il paraît que ses pouvoirs rivalisent avec ceux des matriarches asaris.

— Mouais, il a plutôt la tête à avoir d’autres « talents » asaris, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le Commandant les ignora royalement : il continua d’avancer et de gravir les marches sans faire cas du reste, le port droit et les yeux fixés vers leur destination. Mais cela n’empêcha pas Iwaizumi de les fusiller du regard, la mâchoire serrée : Kuroo pouvait presque sentir sa colère crépiter tout autour de lui, prête à se répandre en une salve d’énergie biotique. Même si le Lieutenant était parfaitement à même de se maîtriser et qu’il n’était pas assez inconséquent pour répondre à ces calomnies, un léger frisson s’empara de Kuroo. Il savait de quoi était capable Iwaizumi en combat, et il était terrifiant.

— On est presque arrivé, fit Oikawa, comme pour rappeler indirectement à l’ordre son Lieutenant.

Ils s’arrêtèrent au bout d’une passerelle qui faisait face à une estrade, séparée d’eux par un gouffre transformé en verrière – c’était à se demander si le Conseil avait la moindre notion de modestie.

Kuroo garda ses remarques pour lui lorsque les trois conseillers, asari, turien, et galarien, firent leur entrée. Ils les observaient avec des regards sévères.

— Commandant Oikawa, le salua le conseiller galarien.

— Merci de nous accorder une audience, répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

— Nous aurions préféré vous convoquer dans des circonstances plus… heureuses.

Oikawa resta immobile. Le silence était préférable, ils l’avaient tous compris.

— Nous vous avions demandé de récupérer des informations sur la cellule terroriste des _Lunes de Kar’shan_ , déclara la conseillère asari, et nous nous retrouvons avec les systèmes Terminus en alerte et aucune donnée digne d’intérêt. Expliquez-vous.

Le Commandant lança un bref regard à Kuroo avant de consentir à répondre.

— Nous avons été repérés, le piratage des données n’a pas pu aboutir.

— C’est regrettable, fit-elle. Cette mission était d’une importance cruciale.

— Regrettable ? répéta le conseiller turien. On risque la guerre avec les systèmes Terminus à cause de leur incompétence, et vous trouvez ça « regrettable » ?

— Vous avez raison. Vous nous avez mis dans une situation délicate, Commandant. C’est toute l’Alliance que vous avez représentée par cet échec.

Oikawa ne répondit rien. Kuroo le vit serrer la mâchoire.

— Cette mission était décisive pour votre prétention au rang de Spectre, reprit le conseiller galarien. C’était aussi l’occasion de montrer la valeur du tout premier commando biotique de l’Alliance.

— Et on ne peut pas dire que le résultat soit brillant, ajouta le turien.

— Vous avez compromis la sécurité de l’espace concilien, Commandant. Nous sommes dans l’obligation de rejeter votre candidature. Pour le reste, c’est l’Alliance qui statuera de votre sort, si la situation ne s’aggrave pas dans les jours qui viennent.

— Conseillers... commença Oikawa.

Kuroo serra les poings. Avant que tout bon sens ne le retienne, il s’avança, les conseils du Commandant déjà oublié.

— Ce n’est pas la faute du Commandant. Je suis responsable de ce qu’il s’est passé.

— Kuroo.

— Lisez les rapports. C’est moi qui ai déclenché l’alarme, le Commandant n’aurait rien pu faire pour éviter ça.

— C’est vrai que ça change beaucoup au résultat, ça, railla le conseiller turien. Si ce n’est pas le Commandant, alors tout va bien !

— Je dis juste que vous devriez lui laisser une autre chance !

— Kuroo, arrête.

— Un Spectre doit savoir gérer les membres de son équipe, humain.

— Le Commandant m’a sauvé alors qu’il aurait pu me laisser là-bas. Un Spectre doit savoir faire des choix difficiles, et c’est ce qu’il a fait. Laissez-lui une chance de réparer mes erreurs !

Le silence s’abattit tout autour d’eux. Kuroo toisait les conseillers avec une détermination sans faille. Nul doute que les yeux du Commandant et du Premier Lieutenant étaient rivés sur lui, mais pour le moment il s’en moquait bien. Qu’importe si Oikawa était prêt à le tuer pour avoir désobéi à ses ordres, il n’allait pas laisser une telle injustice se produire par sa faute.

Les conseillers se concertèrent du regard, quelque peu étonnés.

— Voilà des paroles… audacieuses.

L’asari semblait amusée.

— Reconnaître vos erreurs est tout à votre honneur, soldat. Et votre loyauté l’est aussi.

— Reste à savoir si votre Commandant peut s’en montrer digne.

Leur attention se tourna vers Oikawa.

— Nous consentons à vous confier une autre mission, une seule, pour réparer votre échec. Vous vous en sentez capable ?

— Tout ce que vous voudrez, Conseillers.

Il y eut un moment de silence, une ultime délibération de la part des conseillers.

— Un Congrès va avoir lieu sur Illium dans un peu plus d’une semaine. Les discussions porteront sur la création d’une route commerciale sécurisée entre les systèmes Terminus et l’espace concilien. Nous vous demandons d’y escorter des diplomates et de vous assurer de leur sécurité là-bas. Illium est une planète dangereuse…

— Personnellement, je n’approuve pas cette deuxième chance, fit savoir le conseiller turien. Cette mission est simple, vous avez intérêt à vous y illustrer.

— Je ferai mon possible, assura Oikawa en s’inclinant légèrement.

— Ce sera l’occasion de gagner de l’influence dans les systèmes Terminus, déclara le galarien. Menez à bien cette mission pour le Conseil, et peut-être que vos erreurs en seront effacées.

Les conseillers approuvèrent conjointement la décision d’un hochement de tête.

— Bien, alors la réunion du Conseil est close. Vous pouvez disposer, nous donnerons les détails de la mission à l’ambassadeur Ukai. Ne nous décevez pas, Commandant.

Alors que le Conseil quittait déjà leur estrade, Kuroo lança un sourire en direction d’Oikawa : ce qu’il vit dans son regard l’empêcha de se réjouir bien longtemps. Impossible de savoir qui de la colère, du soulagement ou de l’anxiété avait pris le dessus.

 

* * *

 

— Tout est prêt pour le départ ? s’enquit Kuroo à un Iwaizumi très concentré.

Celui-ci consulta brièvement un datapad posé sur un panneau de commandes avant de le remettre au premier officier qui passa devant lui.

— Donne ça au Navigateur, lui fit-il, qu’il voit si Kunimi est d’accord pour ce plan de route.

Le soldat inclina la tête et s’exécuta sans un mot. Le sérieux d’Iwaizumi était à l’image du reste du vaisseau : tout le monde ou presque était à son poste, à vérifier toutes les configurations nécessaires au départ. Le pont principal, où ils se trouvaient présentement, fourmillait d’officiers en attente de directives plus précises : le décollage était imminent.

Le regard du Premier Lieutenant se perdit quelques instants sur l’hologramme orange du SSV Sendai qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, et il ne retrouva les yeux de Kuroo que lorsque celui-ci se replaça dans son champ de vision.

— Normalement, oui. On a le feu vert de l’Alliance. Faut que j’aille voir si tout est bon pour Kunimi au cockpit, mais on devrait partir dans quelques minutes, le temps qu’Oikawa arrive avec les diplomates.

— C’est quand même étrange qu’ils envoient des diplomates humains pour un Congrès sur Illium, tu trouves pas ?

Depuis que les ordres de mission s’étaient faits plus clairs, Kuroo n’avait eu de cesse d’y songer : les humains n’avaient pas de poids conséquent sur la scène intergalactique, leur demander de mener les négociations était bien curieux.

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules.

— Ils savent que l’humanité sait se débrouiller, peut-être que comme on est assez nouveaux dans la politique du Conseil on arrivera mieux à trouver une entente.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé des asaris ? Ce sont les meilleures diplomates.

— Y’en aura déjà suffisamment au Congrès, je pense. Elles contrôlent Illium, et y’aura sûrement des représentantes de leurs Républiques. Et puis, comme on associe moins les humains au Conseil, ça calmera les tensions. Ce sera plus neutre.

— Y’en a un qui a bossé le sujet, fit Kuroo, impressionné.

Iwaizumi soupira.

— On ne peut pas laisser Oikawa faire tout le boulot, déjà qu’il ne dort presque plus…

Le visage de Kuroo s’assombrit. Il ne s’était pas entièrement défait du sentiment de culpabilité qui le suivait depuis l’échec de leur opération.

— Et pour en revenir aux diplomates, reprit Iwaizumi, c’est triste à dire, mais si jamais ça tourne mal on déplorera moins la mort d’un humain que d’un turien ou d’un galarien. Le Conseil s’en fiche pas mal de nous.

C’était également la conclusion à laquelle était parvenu Kuroo. Sa détermination pour mener à bien leur mission n’en était que plus grande : il était temps pour l’humanité de faire ses preuves, et de montrer à tous leur importance au sein de la galaxie. Ils n’étaient pas de simples pions à utiliser au bon plaisir des autres races. Si Oikawa devenait Spectre, tous le comprendraient.

Il acquiesça gravement.

La voix de l’IV du vaisseau interrompit l’espace d’un instant toute activité à bord :

_« Livre de bord : le Commandant a regagné le vaisseau »_

— Ils sont là, déclara Iwaizumi.

Kuroo suivit le Premier Lieutenant jusqu’à l’ascenseur, d’où le Commandant et leurs invités ne tarderaient pas à sortir. Ils attendirent patiemment, droits, les mains derrière le dos comme leur intimait le protocole de l’Alliance.

— Et voici le pont principal, expliqua Oikawa alors que les portes s’ouvraient tout juste. C’est ici que se trouvent le cockpit, la passerelle, l’armurerie et la salle de conférence.

Le ton du Commandant était mielleux à souhait : s’il faisait l’effort de se montrer sympathique, c’était sans doute la dernière de ses préoccupations.

— Ce vaisseau est impressionnant, commenta l’une des invités.

Oikawa laissa les diplomates sortir avant lui. Ils étaient deux : une jeune femme plutôt petite, dont les grands yeux étaient encadrés par une frange brune, et…

Kuroo se figea lorsqu’il reconnut la seconde personne : des cheveux parfaitement coiffés, d’un brun presque vert, un regard naturellement condescendant et l’ombre d’un sourire mauvais toujours greffé au visage. Pas de doute possible, c’était bien lui.

— Tiens, fit Oikawa en apercevant ses deux officiers. Je vous présente le Lieutenant Iwaizumi et le Caporal Kuroo, ils seront à votre entière disposition pendant toute la durée du voyage. Soldats, voici les diplomates envoyés par le Conseil : Mika Yamaka et…

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

Cette question brusque s’échappa des lèvres de Kuroo avant même qu’il ne songe à se retenir. L’air réprobateur d’Oikawa le prit immédiatement pour cible, mais son attention à lui était toujours capturée par le diplomate qui croisait maintenant son regard.

Daishou Suguru.

Il avait fallu que ce soit lui…

— Tiens, tiens… fit-il en le détaillant de haut en bas avec son éternelle attitude hautaine. On est toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois. Bonjour à toi aussi, Tetsurou.

Kuroo croisa les bras, mécontent.

— Le Conseil doit vraiment être désespéré s’il fait venir des gars comme toi.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Daishou.

— Oh, pardonne-moi, c’est vrai que _toi_ tu fais des merveilles en ce moment… Comment s’est passée ta dernière mission ?

— T’es vraiment le pire des…

— Kuroo !

Le rappel à l’ordre d’Oikawa n’était pas aussi glacé que le regard qu’il lui assénait à présent. La colère palpable de son Commandant le fit céder : il remit les mains dans son dos, non sans laisser échapper un discret soupir. Puis, il baissa les yeux, et attendit les remontrances qui ne tarderaient pas à fuser.

— Excusez-le, fit Oikawa à l’attention des deux diplomates. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Commandant. J’ai l’habitude de son manque de savoir-vivre. Apparemment, même l’Alliance ne peut plus rien faire pour lui.

— Je peux vous assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, assura Oikawa en avisant son soldat avec colère.

Le Commandant s’attendait à des excuses. Les arracher de sa bouche serait un exploit ; la simple pensée de devoir y céder le peinait physiquement. Il pouvait déjà entendre Daishou jubiler devant cette victoire insignifiante.

Pour l’heure, Kuroo jugea le courroux d’Oikawa plus préoccupant que la mine ravie que ce maudit serpent arborait.

— Je m’excuse, murmura-t-il à contrecœur, les mains si nouées entre elles qu’il commençait à se faire mal.

— Brave petit, siffla Daishou.

Comment cet homme pouvait-il réussir à le prendre de haut malgré ses quelques centimètres en moins, Kuroo se le demandait depuis des années. Il se mordit la langue pour éviter à des remarques incisives de quitter ses lèvres.

— Tout le monde ici œuvre pour la réussite de ce Congrès, reprit le Commandant. Je ne laisserai _personne_ compromettre cette mission. Est-ce clair ?

Oikawa laissait son ressentiment teinter ses paroles : quoi qu’il dise, il en voulait quand même à Kuroo pour avoir fait échouer leur opération sur la base terroriste.

Il pouvait difficilement lui en tenir rigueur.

— Oui, Commandant.

— Bien, alors maintenant, va montrer leurs quartiers à nos deux invités.

Kuroo ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais, dans sa cruauté, Oikawa rajouta :

— Et tu t’occuperas personnellement d’eux durant cette mission. Tu veilleras à ce qu’ils aient tout ce dont ils ont besoin, et si je t’entends te plaindre, tu changes d’équipage.

D’accord, il avait mérité une punition. Le Commandant était en colère contre lui, et il avait raison de l’être. Peut-être n’aurait-il pas dû réagir si violemment à la vue de Daishou, ça lui aurait épargné cette corvée ; mais il n’y arrivait pas. C’était viscéral, depuis toujours. L’envie de lui faire ravaler son petit air satisfait prévalait sur toute la retenue dont il pouvait témoigner.

Et Oikawa, même s’il jugeait que lui attitrer cette mission était une pénitence adaptée — à vrai dire, il n’aurait pu choisir pire —, ne prenait assurément pas conscience du chaos que cela pourrait occasionner.

Kuroo n’était pas certain de pouvoir obéir sans broncher. Même avec toute la volonté du monde.

Le clin d’œil que lui lança Daishou ne fit que confirmer cette hypothèse.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

— Comme vous voudrez, déclara-t-il entre ses dents.

Oikawa hocha la tête, sévère, et s’en alla en direction du cockpit, Iwaizumi sur les talons.

— On vous suit, Caporal, dit Mika d’une voix faussement timide.

Le sourire agréable qu’elle lui offrit calma momentanément ses envies de meurtre. Il leur désigna l’ascenseur et appuya pour les conduire à leur destination : le pont inférieur.

Le trajet ne dura pas plus qu’une poignée de secondes ; Daishou eut largement le temps de jouer avec ses nerfs.

— C’est fou, t’as toujours cette vieille coupe…

— Sois pas jaloux.

Un petit rire agaçant parvint à ses oreilles.

— Je te sens tendu, Tetsurou. C’est d’être à mon « entière disposition pendant toute la durée du voyage » qui te met dans cet état ?

Kuroo préféra l’ignorer, non sans un léger claquement de langue. Il quitta l’ascenseur à la seconde où les portes s’ouvrirent, prêt à présenter les lieux tel un piètre promoteur immobilier. Il resta poli, par égard pour la diplomate Mika.

— Voici le pont inférieur. Vous y trouverez l’infirmerie, le réfectoire, les douches et les quartiers de l’équipage. Et vos quartiers à vous, aussi.

— C’est immense, commenta Mika.

Daishou, lui, semblait tout sauf impressionné.

— On vous a mis dans la salle d’observation tribord, je vais vous montrer.

Il les accompagna jusqu’à la pièce et attendit quelques instants, le temps qu’ils appréhendent leurs futurs quartiers et son immense baie vitrée donnant sur les milliers d’étoiles du vide intersidéral.

— Voilà, déclara-t-il après un moment, impatient de retourner à ses occupations. L’intercom est à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, mais l’IV du vaisseau pourra répondre à la plupart de vos questions. Si tout est bon, je vais vous laisser…

— Merci beaucoup, Caporal.

Il inclina respectueusement la tête vers Mika et tourna les talons.

— Hé, l’interrompit Daishou, attends un peu…

Kuroo lui accorda magnanimement une seconde de son attention. Une fois sorti de la salle, il lui fit face.

— J’ai récupéré ton adresse sur l’extranet, continua-t-il en allumant son OmniTech. Tu sais, comme tu dois faire en sorte qu’on ait tout ce dont on a besoin. Je vais t’envoyer une petite liste, ça serait bête que tu t’ennuies.

Devant le silence désemparé qui suivit, il rajouta :

— Je sens que je vais beaucoup aimer ce voyage.

Daishou lui offrit un grand sourire. Il aurait pu paraître sincère, mais Kuroo le connaissait trop bien. Et, alors qu’il s’attardait peut-être plus que de raison sur les détails de son visage — pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas changé malgré les années, rien de plus — il se demanda s’il l’avait déjà vu sourire sincèrement une seule fois dans sa vie.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il répondit à cette réplique mauvaise d’un magnifique doigt d’honneur : Daishou eut à peine le temps de le voir que les portes automatiques se refermaient pour les séparer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ^^
> 
> Et non non, ce sera pas du oikuroo, ce sera bien kuroshou (je dis ça parce que ma relecture m'a fait douter lmao)
> 
> A la semaine prochaine !


	2. Défouloir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Comme vous pouvez le voir, un chapitre sera posté tous les dimanches !  
> J'espère que la suite vous plaira, là on change un peu du ton sérieux du premier chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Daishou soupira lorsque le visage mécontent de Kuroo disparut derrière les parois grises des portes de la salle. Il était plutôt fier de lui, et le voyage venait tout juste de commencer.

D’une démarche légère, il s’avança vers l’étendue galactique qui occupait un pan entier de la pièce. Être face à un univers sans horizon lui avait toujours déplu : même s’il avait passé toute sa vie dans des stations spatiales, le sentiment laissé par cette immensité aussi noire qu’une nuit éternelle le faisait frissonner d’inconfort.

Il chercha les commandes murales en fredonnant un air de musique asari et parcourut les configurations jusqu’à en trouver une à sa convenance. Puis, une seule validation fut nécessaire pour que les milliers d’étoiles s’effacent au profit d’une vision plus agréable. Avec satisfaction, il contempla le paysage promptement matérialisé : des montagnes à perte de vue, dont les sommets se dissimulaient derrière une brume épaisse. L’obscurité du néant faisait place à une contrée verdoyante et paisible.

— Nos bagages sont là ? demanda Daishou, toujours perdu dans sa contemplation.

— Hm hm…

— Ça m’étonne qu’ils ne les aient pas laissés dans le hangar. Tu parles d’une bande d’amateurs.

Mika ne lui offrit aucune réponse, ce qui l’incita à poursuivre dans sa critique :

— C’est pour ça que je préfère bosser pour les asaris. Tout est aménagé pour nous, on n’a pas à traiter avec des _soldats_. On a sûrement de la chance de pas devoir dormir dans la soute.

Toujours aucune réaction de sa partenaire. Ce silence commençait à l’agacer.

— Dis donc Mika, tu te réserves pour le Congrès ou ça te fait juste plaisir de me laisser parler tout seul ?

Il se tourna enfin vers elle : à son grand étonnement, il la trouva plantée devant lui, les bras croisés, un air malicieux illuminant les traits de son visage.

Mauvais signe.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire comme si de rien n’était après _ça_?

Daishou fronça les sourcils, confus.

— Quoi _ça_?

Mika désigna les portes derrière eux :

— C’était qui, lui ?

— Ah, ça…

Il ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avec dédain.

— Kuroo Tetsurou, expliqua-t-il d’un ton désabusé. Un imbécile de première catégorie.

— Et tu le connais d’où ?

— On a grandi ensemble sur la station Mir, dans la Travée de l’Attique. On est entrés dans l’Alliance à la même période aussi. Bref, je le connais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis.

Mika fit mine de s’impatienter.

— Et… ?

— Et quoi ?

— Et c’est tout ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Qui a quitté qui ? J’ai besoin de plus de détails que ça.

Daishou la dévisagea comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu’elle allait épouser un krogan.

— Pardon ?

— Tu vas pas me faire croire que ce mec-là c’est pas ton ex. Franchement, Suguru.

Une grimace de dégoût vint vite remplacer la stupeur lisible sur son visage. Les insinuations de sa collègue et amie ne le laissaient pas tant en colère que sidéré devant cette possibilité presque insultante.

— Tu veux rire, j’espère.

—  _Je_ veux rire ? _« C’est d’être à mon entière disposition pendant toute la durée du voyage qui te met dans cet état »_? répéta-t-elle d’une voix qui imitait bien piètrement celle de Daishou – beaucoup beaucoup trop aiguë. Qui dit ça ?

— Ça s’appelle de la provocation, ma chère.

Son petit rire moqueur ne lui plut pas du tout.

— Ah bon, j’aurais pas appelé ça comme ça, moi.

— Eh ben tant pis pour toi. Désolé de te décevoir, mais y’a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi. Dieu merci.

— Ouais ouais...

Mika continua de le toiser avec malice en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle donnait l’impression de vouloir lire dans ses pensées.

— Tu veux pas plutôt t’occuper des préparatifs pour le Congrès au lieu de dire des conneries ?

Elle leva les mains en signe de reddition, sans toutefois effacer l’amusement de son visage. Daishou s’occupait déjà à sortir les datapads de ses affaires.

— C’est pas la peine de t’énerver, je fais juste des constats. C’est totalement ton genre de mecs en plus, excuse-moi d’avoir des doutes.

Cette remarque réussit à le faire rire. Absurde, complètement absurde.

— Toujours aussi drôle, Mika. Bon, maintenant, qu’est-ce que tu fais si tu te retrouves à parler à un butarien ?

L’intéressée se laissa tomber sur l’un des grands canapés, déçue du changement brutal de conversation. Elle soupira longuement, bruyamment, lui faisant parfaitement comprendre que réviser l’éthique comportementale des différentes espèces était bien la dernière de ses envies.

— Alors ? la pressa-t-il.

— On incline la tête vers la gauche, récita-t-elle sans entrain. Surtout pas vers la droite… Allez, on connaît ça par cœur, et on aura largement le temps de revoir ça plus tard. Faisons quelque chose d’autre !

— Y’a rien à faire sur un vaisseau.

Nouveau soupir. Puis, elle regarda le plafond avant de demander à voix haute :

— Tu m’entends, l’IV ?

Quelques instants après, l’Intelligence Virtuelle du vaisseau lui répondit, d’un timbre plat, mais poli :

_« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »_

— Y a-t-il quelque chose d’intéressant à faire sur le vaisseau ?

_« Le décollage a été un succès. Plusieurs membres de l’équipage s’entraînent dans le hangar à navettes. Vous y trouverez le Commandant. »_

— Hmm, intéressant. Et le Caporal, où est-il ?

Elle haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive en direction de Daishou. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

_« Le Caporal s’y trouve également. »_

— Bon, allez Suguru, laisse tes datapads là, on va au hangar à navettes.

— Et pour quoi faire ? Voir des mecs en sueur se cogner dessus ?

— Pas du tout. Pour voir des _biotiques_ en sueur se cogner dessus. Et tu avoueras que la nuance est importante.

— Bof…

— Allez, j’ai jamais vu de biotiques en action ! Fais-moi plaisir, Suguru…

— T’as jamais vu de biotiques ? Tu te fiches de moi, là ?

— Non, mais les asaris ça compte pas, c’est toutes des biotiques. Là, c’est des humains, comme nous ! Allez...

Daishou n’était pas convaincu. Préparer le Congrès à venir lui semblait beaucoup plus important que les caprices de Mika.

Devant son silence dubitatif, sa partenaire se renfrogna.

— On peut aussi rester ici à parler de Kuroo. Parce que, franchement, il est si…

Il se leva immédiatement et jeta les datapads sur une table.

— C’est bon, j’ai compris, dépêche-toi avant que je change d’avis. Mais après t’as intérêt à te mettre au boulot pour le Congrès.

Mika mima un baiser avant de sortir de la pièce en trottinant.

Le vrombissement des moteurs secouait presque l’ascenseur – un bien grand mot pour désigner cette espèce de monte-charge ; c’était bien le seul détail qui trahissait l’avancée du vaisseau à travers la galaxie. Daishou croisa les bras et ne put réprimer un soupir maintenant qu’ils descendaient vers le hangar à navettes. Il ne partageait certainement pas l’engouement de sa partenaire, qui conservait son sourire ravi en fredonnant distraitement. Leur voyage jusqu’à Illium serait long ; et même si de telles futilités trompaient sans doute leur ennui, rester debout dans une pièce emplie des plaintes des propulseurs et de soldats en furie ne l’emballait pas vraiment. À vrai dire, il regrettait presque d’avoir cédé aux désirs de Mika : les canapés de leurs quartiers désignés ne semblaient pas manquer de confort. Une sieste, dans le calme, était préférable.

Sans surprise, la salle était bruyante. Daishou gratifia l’assemblée réunie de son habituelle condescendance silencieuse : les quelques personnes présentes étaient nonchalamment appuyées sur des caisses d’armes ou de matériels. Cette démonstration de violence gratuite – voyons Suguru, c’est de _l’entraînement_ , ils perfectionnent leurs techniques de combat, quel imbécile tu fais – les ravissait, même s’ils gardaient tout de même une distance de sécurité non négligeable : tous étaient en ligne, de part et d’autre de la piste d’atterrissage, à observer avec une attention enjouée les deux opposants se faisant face.

Lorsque Daishou aperçut la première salve d’énergie bleue, ses considérations dédaigneuses quittèrent toutefois momentanément son esprit.

Il reconnut le Commandant Oikawa parmi les lutteurs. Ses airs de politesse, ses petits sourires qu’un diplomate expérimenté savait factices et son entrain cachant une nervosité certaine, toute cette précédente façade s’estompait au profit d’un soldat au regard brillant d’une défiance malicieuse. Sa posture était loin d’être défensive : il dégageait, en plus des pouvoirs biotiques qui crépitaient tout autour de lui, une aura offensive et terriblement attirante. Daishou n’avait jamais rien vu de pareil ; il ne put que retenir son souffle lorsque le Commandant esquissa un sourire affreusement narquois avant de se jeter sur son adversaire.

Il suivit Mika sans prêter grande attention où ses pas le conduisaient, bien plus intéressé par l’énergie incroyable qui s’écrasait sur ces soldats comme des vagues en pleine tempête. La façon dont ils se déplaçaient et modifiaient l’atmosphère autour d’eux était tout simplement captivante. Il avait certes déjà vu des asaris user de telles capacités, mais ces hommes de l’Alliance faisaient preuve d’une violence absolument fascinante dans l’utilisation de leurs pouvoirs biotiques.

Sa partenaire laissa échapper une légère exclamation lorsque le Commandant projeta une onde particulièrement lumineuse contre son adversaire. Elle s’était assise sur une caisse de matériel et Daishou l’avait imité, sans vraiment y penser, refusant de quitter des yeux la stature irrésistiblement provocatrice d’Oikawa.

Toutefois, une voix gorgée de sarcasme le ramena bien vite à la réalité :

— Arrête de mater, t’as aucune chance avec lui.

Évidemment, il avait fallu que Mika choisisse de s’asseoir à côté de Kuroo. Évidemment.

Cette remarque le tira immédiatement de sa rêverie : il croisa les bras, indigné, et offrit un air dédaigneux au possible à l’énergumène qui venait tout juste de parler.

— Tu parles par expérience ?

— C’est incroyable ! intervint vivement Mika, coincée entre les deux hommes qui se fusillaient mutuellement du regard. Dites, Caporal, comment ça fonctionne exactement les pouvoirs biotiques ? Je n’ai jamais vraiment compris.

Kuroo retrouva tout le respect qu’il devait accorder aux diplomates en portant son attention sur la jeune femme. Sa voix devint nettement plus douce, et, sans que Daishou comprenne vraiment pourquoi, cela l’agaça encore plus.

Il releva tout de même l’habileté avec laquelle sa partenaire désamorçait les conflits, et même s’il savait pertinemment que ça n’allait pas aller en s’arrangeant, il saluait l’effort.

— Eh bien… déjà, tout le monde ne peut pas devenir biotique, je pense que ça, vous le savez déjà.

— Oui, il faut avoir été exposé à l’élément zéro, c’est ça ?

Kuroo hocha la tête.

— In utero, ouais. En gros à cause de ça les biotiques ont développé des nodules d’ézo – ou d’élément zéro si vous préférez – dans tous les tissus de leur organisme. Et on peut se servir de cette énergie pour créer des champs gravitationnels. Pour faire léviter, immobiliser, détruire des objets… ou des gens.

Le regard de Mika brillait d’admiration. Daishou reporta son attention sur le combat qui continuait farouchement, tout en écoutant les explications de Kuroo.

Devant eux, le Commandant prit de l’élan, s’éleva dans les airs, défiant quelques secondes de trop la gravité avant de frapper le sol de son poing : il libéra une onde de choc vers son adversaire, qui était sans doute son Premier Lieutenant. Celui-ci chancela à peine.

Ces deux soldats expérimentés connaissaient indéniablement les mouvements de l’autre ; leur lutte ressemblait davantage à une danse maîtrisée, et ils semblaient beaucoup s’amuser.

— Et vous pouvez tous faire ça comme ça ? Le Commandant vient de voler là, j’ai pas rêvé…

— Ah, pour Oikawa, c’est autre chose, fit Kuroo avec un léger rire. C’est le plus puissant des biotiques humains. Il est exceptionnel. Mais pour en arriver là, il faut de l’entraînement. Et un implant aussi, pour stabiliser nos pouvoirs.

Kuroo désigna le haut de sa nuque, près de son crâne : Daishou l’observa furtivement du coin de l’œil, non sans feindre le désintérêt.

— C’est… dans votre crâne ? demanda Mika en grimaçant.

— Presque. C’est relié à notre système nerveux.

— Et il n’y a pas d’effets secondaires ?

— Ça dépend. Les nouveaux modèles d’implants sont relativement stables donc ça va. Mais le plus important c’est d’apprendre à contrôler notre système nerveux, et ça peut prendre des années.

— Et c’est pas une franche réussite, fit remarquer Daishou l’air de rien.

— Vraiment fascinant, déclara Mika pour couvrir la réplique de son collègue. Qui va sortir gagnant de cet affrontement selon vous, Caporal ?

— Sûrement le Commandant. Iwaizumi est meilleur au corps à corps, mais…

Un sourire parvint jusqu’aux lèvres de Kuroo avant qu’il ne songe à poursuivre :

— … mais il a quelques points faibles.

Leur attention se reporta naturellement sur le combat. Iwaizumi s’était reculé, et semblait maintenant rassembler son énergie. Daishou ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui était en train de se passer : il ne voyait plus que l’immense rayonnement bleu qui se dégageait du soldat, grandissant chaque seconde davantage. Lorsque Kuroo plaça son bras devant Mika par mesure de précaution, il devina sans mal que ce qui allait suivre serait violent.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.

L’énergie accumulée propulsa le Premier Lieutenant à l’autre bout du hangar en une seconde ; Daishou cligna à peine des yeux, étourdi par l’onde brutalement libérée, et dans sa charge Iwaizumi avait déjà heurté le Commandant, qui n’eut pas le temps, ou la force, de parer. Celui-ci s’écrasa au sol dans un bruit fracassant qui alarma tous les membres d’équipage. Daishou en eut le souffle coupé.

Mais bien vite, tous les pouvoirs biotiques qui émanaient du Lieutenant s’évanouirent aussi brusquement que la flamme d’une bougie : il s’approcha de son supérieur à terre, l’inquiétude lisible sur son visage.

Un soldat éprouvant de la pitié n’était pas un bon soldat, pensa Daishou en observant cette marque évidente de faiblesse.

— Et toi, Tetsurou, demanda-t-il finalement avec désinvolture, tu sais faire quoi à part faire la gueule en croisant les bras ?

— Ben je t’emmerde, déjà.

Cette remarque acerbe le fit rire.

— Toujours sur la défensive… Vas-y, railla-t-il, fais-nous rêver, montre-nous un peu ce que tu sais faire.

Kuroo fit mine de l’ignorer et observa le Commandant accepter l’aide offerte par Iwaizumi pour se relever. Si les deux diplomates étaient surtout déçus de la défaite d’Oikawa, quelque chose de plus insidieux semblait contrarier le Caporal.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? continua Daishou en remarquant la mâchoire serrée du soldat.

— Si tu crois que j’ai quelque chose à te prouver… Et puis mes pouvoirs ne sont pas adaptés pour le combat, je suis spécialisé dans le soutien et la protection.

— Oh, comme c’est mignon. C’est une façon détournée de dire que t’es nul ?

— Mais tu vas arrêter de me chercher depuis tout à l’heure ?

— Sinon quoi ?

Daishou soutint l’air agacé de Kuroo et arbora un sourire tout à fait insolent, qui s’agrandit lorsqu’aucune réponse ne vint.

— Tu dois t’occuper de nous, poursuivit-il comme s’il parlait à un enfant limité, tu te souviens ?

— Oh t’inquiète pas, je vais m’occuper de toi.

Mika ne put s’empêcher de ricaner en se mordant la lèvre. Elle feignait d’observer Oikawa et Iwaizumi, mais Daishou n’était pas stupide.

— Oh la la, j’ai tellement peur…

— Tu…

— Kuroo.

La voix du Commandant retentit dans le hangar, coupant promptement la phrase de son soldat ainsi que l’élan avec lequel celui-ci s’approchait de Daishou. Comme pris sur le fait, il se figea et se tourna immédiatement vers son supérieur.

Oikawa lui fit signe de s’avancer sur la piste.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo déglutit, mais obtempéra. Il ne s’était jamais battu contre le Commandant : à dire vrai, en dehors des entraînements obligatoires imposés par l’Alliance, il n’affectionnait pas vraiment les sessions de combats supplémentaires. Il n’était que rarement en première ligne, et son rang de spécialiste technologique lui assurait des missions relativement calmes… en temps normal.

En clair, il n’aimait pas se battre, et ses pouvoirs biotiques n’étaient pas faits pour ça. Voilà pourquoi l’ordre silencieux d’Oikawa lui parut étrange.

Il devinait l’air amusé de Daishou dans son dos, mais préféra l’ignorer

— Tu es prêt ? lui demanda son Commandant lorsqu’il lui fit face.

— Et toi ? Tu te sens bien ?

Kuroo n’était pas dupe : Oikawa n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il avait toujours réussi à parer une charge biotique, même celles d’Iwaizumi et leur puissance démesurée. Malgré l’énergie qu’il dépensait sans compter pour cet entraînement, le Commandant était indéniablement fatigué.

La frustration de l’échec et l’anxiété de la mission à venir y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose. Et Kuroo ne savait pas s’il devait s’en sentir coupable ou s’il devait craindre les représailles qui arriveraient peut-être dans les prochaines secondes.

— Je vais très bien, lui assura-t-il avant de se mettre en position d’attaque.

Ses yeux commencèrent à briller d’un bleu froid, et Kuroo esquiva de justesse la rafale biotique qui dévala vers lui et s’écrasa l’instant d’après sur une caisse au fond du hangar. Il fit une roulade pour se relever et considéra le regard impétueux de son Commandant : c’était très certainement sa façon de lui faire payer toutes ses erreurs. Il se défoulait.

— Oikawa, je suis désolé d’avoir tout fait foirer.

Kuroo s’avança prudemment, parfaitement alerte, et tenta l’une des quelques prises de combat qu’il connaissait en lui fauchant les jambes d’un coup de pied. Celui-ci fut rapidement intercepté.

— Ce n’est plus la peine d’y penser, répliqua-t-il en gardant les dents serrées. On a une nouvelle mission maintenant.

— Mais tu m’en veux encore, ajouta le Caporal en faisant crépiter sa jambe fermement maintenue en place par Oikawa.

Ce dernier lâcha son emprise et encaissa un coup de poing dans l’estomac. Le choc le fit reculer de quelques pas, et une grimace vint même se loger sur ses lèvres.

— Si… tu ne te faisais pas autant remarquer, ça irait déjà mieux.

Encouragé par ses quelques tentatives fructueuses, Kuroo s’élança une nouvelle fois pour percer la défense de son supérieur. Oikawa ne semblait pas vouloir user de ses pouvoirs biotiques, autant en profiter ; il esquiva quelques-uns de ses coups, parant à l’aide de ses coudes, mais poursuivit ses assauts.

— La réussite de la mission est primordiale, Kuroo.

Sans avoir le temps de réagir et pris dans son élan, Kuroo sentit son poignet être tordu puis tiré violemment ; Oikawa se baissa et l’attira à lui : une main agrippa sa hanche et le projeta en avant. L’air quitta les poumons du Caporal lorsque son dos heurta durement le sol du hangar.

Le Commandant se plaça juste au-dessus de son soldat, accroupi, l’avant-bras plaqué contre sa gorge. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et murmura avec un sérieux menaçant :

— Si t’aimes pas ces diplomates, tu prends sur toi. Je ne veux aucun incident. Je me fais bien comprendre ?

Ce ton glacial lui arracha quelques frissons. Oikawa resserra davantage son emprise.

— Oui, Comm... andant, parvint-il à articuler.

Satisfait, le Commandant se redressa et lui offrit de l’aide pour se relever. Un léger sourire égayait son visage.

— Bien. Tu t’es amélioré au corps à corps, en tout cas. Continue comme ça.

Kuroo acquiesça et tâcha de reprendre son souffle, le poignet encore douloureux.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La préparation psychologique de Kuroo, aussi grande et élaborée fût-elle, ne fut clairement pas suffisante pour cette traversée de quelques jours. Il avait prévu de garder son calme, de faire preuve de retenue, voir même de politesse lorsqu’il en trouverait la force. Après tout, il n’avait qu’à se concentrer sur Mika : elle était gentille, respectueuse et souriante. L’exact opposé de son collègue. Ce serait bien plus facile.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, même avec tous les efforts du monde, même avec toute la patience de la galaxie, il ne parvenait pas à ignorer la présence de Daishou. Pas quand il prenait tant de plaisir à gâcher la moindre de ses journées avec des remarques désobligeantes et des requêtes complètement disproportionnées.

Kuroo était un soldat de l’Alliance. Il obéissait aux ordres et se pliait aux codes de la hiérarchie : comme tous les membres de ce vaisseau, il ne souhaitait que la réussite de cette mission. Mais ses nerfs ne coopéraient malheureusement pas.

_« Va me chercher ça, Tetsurou. »_

_« Eh ben, t’en as mis du temps. »_

_« Tu pourrais me retrouver le datapad que j’ai laissé dans la salle des machines ? »_

_« Alors ? Où en est le rapport détaillé de votre déploiement de surveillance sur Nos Astra ? »_

_« J’ai soif, Tetsurou. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je meure de soif avant le Congrès ? »_

_« Oui, je t’ai fait venir ici pour… oh, non, en fait laisse tomber, ça n’a pas d’importance, ça peut attendre demain matin. Vraiment désolé de t’avoir dérangé si tard… »_

Alors, diplomate ou non, Kuroo ne pourra peut-être pas se retenir de l’étrangler la prochaine qu’il le réveillerait en plein milieu de la nuit pour une quelconque raison stupide de l’ordre de : « va me chercher à manger, et dépêche-toi, tu veux ».

Souvent, les regards compatissants quoiqu’amusés de Mika l’empêchaient de se répandre en insultes. D’autres fois, c’était l’air sévère du Commandant, suivant attentivement leur échange, qui le dissuadait de commettre un meurtre.

Soupirer, fermer les yeux. Serrer la mâchoire et accepter avec un sourire agacé. Voilà ce qu’était devenu son quotidien pendant ces quelques jours.

Et ça continuerait jusqu’à leur arrivée sur Illium.

Un matin, selon le cycle adopté par l’IV du vaisseau, Kuroo sentit de nouveau son OmniTech prendre forme autour de son bras. Il quitta des yeux Iwaizumi, avec qui il discutait, pour porter son attention sur l’interface orange et lumineuse.

«  _Nouveau message_  »

Son air profondément agacé n’échappa guère au Lieutenant. Il lui adressa un regard désolé.

— C’est encore le diplomate ?

— C’est _toujours_ cet enfoiré.

Kuroo, saisi d’appréhension, observa tout autour de lui pour s’assurer de l’absence d’Oikawa sur le pont principal. Il fut soulagé de ne trouver personne susceptible d’avoir entendu ce manque flagrant de respect.

Cette crainte de quelques instants fit rire Iwaizumi.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’il veut cette fois-ci ?

— Me casser les couilles, sûrement.

Kuroo s’arrêta rapidement sur l’intitulé du message, similaire à tous ceux qui avaient précédé.

_« Rendez-vous au pont inférieur »_

Toujours des « rendez-vous », suivis d’un lieu du vaisseau où Kuroo, en bon esclave, était supposé se rendre sur-le-champ. C’était ridicule, et horriblement agaçant.

Surtout lorsque le message était vide. C’était à croire que Daishou en avait déjà programmé des dizaines à l’avance, et qu’il trouvait chaque fois un prétexte différent dès que Kuroo se tenait devant lui.

— Ouais, confirma-t-il, c’est ça, j’avais raison.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

— De toute façon, c’est sur le chemin du réfectoire, tu pourras toujours manger après, ça te remontera le moral.

— Tu pourrais pas plutôt dire à Oikawa de me libérer de ce supplice ?

Iwaizumi secoua la tête, l’ombre d’un sourire au visage.

Lui aussi trouvait donc la torture que Kuroo subissait particulièrement amusante. Quel traître.

— On est presque arrivé sur Illium, ça ira mieux quand les diplomates seront occupés avec le Congrès. Et puis, je pense que sur ce point, même moi je n’arriverais pas à le convaincre…

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis comme sorti de sa rêverie, Iwaizumi reprit tout son sérieux et ajouta avec précipitation :

— En tant que Premier Lieutenant, je veux dire. C’est… ouais.

— J’avais compris, assura Kuroo en feignant la crédulité la plus totale. Enfin bref, c’est bon, j’accepte ma sentence. Tu viens avec moi ou tu m’abandonnes lâchement ?

— T’inquiète, je viens, j’ai vraiment la dalle.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu durant les quelques minutes qu’il leur fallut pour atteindre le pont inférieur. Lorsque Kuroo lui demanda innocemment si le Commandant allait bien, un soupir désemparé lui répondit. Apparemment, Oikawa ne dormait pas assez, et restait même des heures entières à passer au crible les moindres détails du Congrès à venir. Iwaizumi s’en inquiétait, mais tous deux savaient très bien que le convaincre de se reposer était voué à l’échec. Sa carrière de Spectre était en jeu, après tout.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à destination, l’attention du Caporal se porta presque instinctivement en direction du réfectoire, où il apercevait déjà les silhouettes des deux diplomates attablés.

Pas la peine de faire un détour vers la salle d’observation tribord, parfait.

Daishou avait le regard dans le vide, et la main plongée dans un paquet de céréales d’une marque terrienne. Sa tête de déterré n’étonna pas Kuroo plus que ça : du plus loin qu’il se souvienne, il n’avait jamais été du matin, même enfant. Non, ce qui le déconcertait déjà plus était la présence de nourriture – de vraie nourriture, pas de rations déshydratées ou autre préparation immonde que l’Alliance achetait à bas coût – aussi alléchante sur le vaisseau. Son estomac lui en fit prendre pleinement conscience.

Pendant qu’Iwaizumi s’en allait remplir une assiette d’une mixture peu ragoûtante et hautement calorique, Kuroo se planta devant Daishou et son air absent. Celui-ci ne fit aucun cas de son arrivée alors qu’il guidait une poignée de céréales vers sa bouche. Mika le remarqua, elle, mais se contenta d’un mouvement de tête amical.

Une réflexion désagréable se porta au bout de ses lèvres, mais il se ravisa. Daishou n’avait clairement pas besoin de lui pour quoi que ce soit, son message inutile de ce matin était l’affront de trop.

Sans pouvoir masquer un petit sourire diabolique, Kuroo sentit l’énergie biotique crépiter sous ses doigts alors qu’il prenait pour cible la boîte que le diplomate tenait indolemment dans la main. Utiliser ses pouvoirs, après des années d’entraînement intensif et contraignant, relevait du simple réflexe : et pour être capable de faire léviter jusqu’à lui le petit déjeuner de cet énergumène, il ne regrettait absolument pas toutes les épreuves quotidiennes et rigoureuses qu’il avait subies depuis son arrivée dans l’Alliance.

La surprise qu’il pouvait lire sur le visage mal réveillé de Daishou n’avait vraiment pas de prix.

— Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? fit alors Kuroo, dont la présence était enfin remarquée.

Il se saisit du paquet de céréales qui, enveloppé d’un halo bleu, flottait dans les airs, et il commença à l’inspecter avec un sérieux faussement inquisiteur.

— Monsieur Daishou, personne ne vous a donc informé de l’inventaire minutieux auquel est soumise la nourriture à bord du vaisseau ?

— Rends-moi ça tout de suite.

Kuroo n’avait jamais été la cible d’un regard aussi assassin. Et considérant sa dernière escapade en territoire butarien, cela forçait l’admiration. La voix de Daishou, atrabilaire au possible, n’alimenta que davantage son amusement.

— Attends, c’est pas ce que tu mangeais déjà quand on était sur Mir ? Trop mignon, j’espère que t’as déjà pris le jouet.

Il prit une poignée indécente de ces délicieux flocons enrobés de chocolat et les engloutit avec une intense satisfaction. Le goût de la vengeance était presque aussi présent que celui du sucre.

— Putain _Kuroo_.

Daishou se leva brusquement de la table avec colère.

— Oh, mais quel égoïste, répondit-il en croquant les céréales, pense un peu à tes pauvres serviteurs biotiques qui ont des besoins nutritionnels infiniment supérieurs aux tiens !

— Je m’en tape.

Daishou arriva à sa hauteur et tenta de lui arracher la boîte des mains. Ce fut un échec, puisque Kuroo leva le bras pour la mettre hors de portée.

— Quelle vulgarité de la part d’un diplomate…

Avec du recul, peut-être que Kuroo trouverait son comportement puéril, indigne de son rang de Caporal. Il devrait peut-être même en avoir honte, et cesser d’agir comme un tyran d’école primaire.

Puis il se souvint de tout ce qu’il avait enduré à cause de Daishou depuis quelques jours, et tous ses scrupules s’envolèrent.

Quoi de plus amusant que de voir son tortionnaire s’abaisser si promptement à ce niveau risible, à être presque collé à lui et agiter vainement le bras en l’air ?

Au moins, il n’était pas le seul à être ridicule.

— Rends-moi ça. Je ne le répéterai pas.

Il tenta de sauter pour se saisir des céréales ; Kuroo laissa le paquet s’envoler bien au-dessus de leur tête. La lumière bleue de ses yeux se reflétait dans les iris sombres de son partenaire furieux.

— Alors, mes pouvoirs sont toujours aussi nuls ?

— Non mais je rêve…

Daishou soupira. Il se pinça l’arrête du nez dans une dramatique simulation de désespoir. Le public formé par Iwaizumi et Mika ne semblait que peu impressionné, même si de légers sourires trahissaient de temps à autre leur amusement.

— Tetsurou, reprit-il plus calmement. Quand tu auras fini de faire mumuse avec les trois neurones qu’il te reste, tu pourras me rendre ma boîte de céréales ?

— Et c’est quoi le mot magique ?

L'air narquois qu’arborait Kuroo s’effaça brusquement lorsque Daishou se saisit de sa mâchoire, qu’il maintint fermement entre son pouce et son index. Il approcha le visage ainsi captif du sien et ordonna d’un ton dangereusement bas :

—  _Maintenant_.

Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Ses yeux cessèrent immédiatement de briller ; il ne le remarqua qu’à travers ceux de Daishou, qui avaient capturé son attention avec autant d’efficacité que la main contre sa peau. Le bruit de la boîte s’écrasant au sol lui parut lointain, presque étouffé.

Il retint même son souffle maintenant qu’il prenait conscience de cette proximité qu’il n’avait pas prise en compte quelques instants auparavant.

Ils étaient bien trop proches à son goût, mais, pourtant, il ne pouvait se décider à faire le moindre mouvement de recul.

Il était paralysé, focalisé sur Daishou et le pouvoir qu’il exerçait à présent sur ses sens.

— Sage décision, lui murmura celui-ci avec un sourire.

Son cœur manqua presque un battement lorsqu’il crut que leur visage se rapprocheraient plus encore ; mais Daishou pressa simplement les joues prisonnières de ses doigts avant de les relâcher et de ramasser son butin tombé à terre. Kuroo resta quelques moments immobile, comme étourdi par cette brusque absence de contact, le regard perdu et éperdu, fixant le vide. Iwaizumi l’appela pour l’arracher à cet état semblable à une stase. Il se ressaisit rapidement.

Pas assez à son goût.

Mais cela ne l’empêcha toutefois pas d’y songer plus tard, longuement, sans pouvoir décider si le comportement de Daishou était davantage à blâmer que sa réaction presque instinctive. Sans non plus y trouver une quelconque explication.

Qu’importe. Il n’y en avait pas.

Il était fatigué, à être traité comme un esclave depuis plusieurs jours, voilà.

Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)
> 
> A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Priorité : Illium

Illium. Planète du système Tassale, en plein cœur de la Nébuleuse du Croissant. Charnière économique indéniable des républiques asaris et des systèmes Terminus. Capitale : Nos Astra. Température en surface : 63 °C. Nombre d’heures dans une journée : 25.

Kuroo observait ce monde-éden depuis l’une des fenêtres du cockpit : il ne semblait pas bien différent de la Terre, s’il se fiait aux images qu’il en avait vues durant son apprentissage dans l’Alliance. Seules les couleurs étaient plus ternes : des continents d’un vert kaki et des océans grisâtres.

À ses côtés, le Commandant et le Premier Lieutenant supervisaient également les manœuvres de pilotage maintenant que le vaisseau entrait dans l’atmosphère d’Illium.

— SSV Sendai à Nos Astra, annonça Kunimi en ouvrant le canal de discussion. Demande l’autorisation d’amarrer.

— Nos Astra à SSV Sendai, répondit une voix féminine. Votre arrivée n’était pas enregistrée sur notre base de données.

Oikawa se pencha aussitôt vers l’intercom avant que le pilote n’ait le temps de se justifier :

— Ici le Commandant Oikawa. J’ai pourtant rempli les dossiers et reçu les autorisations concernant notre séjour. Notre arrivée était prévue depuis des jours.

Un silence s’attarda quelques instants à l’autre bout de la ligne ; Kuroo en profita pour observer l’air exténué que trahissait le profil du Commandant. Son teint était d’une pâleur inhabituelle, et ne rendait ses cernes que plus visibles encore.

— Pouvez-vous me renseigner les motifs de votre venue ? demanda finalement leur interlocutrice au bout de la ligne.

— Nous escortons les deux diplomates envoyés par le Conseil pour le Congrès de demain. Daishou Suguru et Yamaka Mika.

— … Bien. Vous pouvez vous poser dans la baie d’amarrage numéro 4, j’envoie quelqu’un régler avec vous quelques détails administratifs.

— Merci bien, fit Oikawa.

Son ton habituellement mielleux était sec, et un profond soupir agacé lui échappa à la seconde où Kunimi éteignit l’intercom.

Iwaizumi posa une main sur l’épaule tendue de son supérieur.

— Eh ben, commença Kuroo pour tenter à son tour d’apaiser Oikawa, moi qui croyais que les asaris étaient parfaitement organisées…

Une voix dans son dos s’éleva immédiatement et le fit sursauter bien malgré lui.

— Vous avez dû vous tromper lors des envois, Commandant. L’administration d’Illium est toujours irréprochable.

Daishou fronça les sourcils devant la réaction instinctive de Kuroo. Sa confusion s’accompagna d’un sourire quand il lui demanda d’un ton plus bas :

— Qu’est-ce que t’as ? Je te fais peur maintenant ?

Le Caporal préféra lui répondre d’un regard désabusé – il n’avait pas d’autres réponses à lui donner, de toute façon.

— Je suis certain que le Commandant a fait tout ce qu’il fallait, répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

— J’ai pas dit le contraire, mais c’était peut-être pas suffisant. Ce sont les lourdeurs administratives d’Illium qui leur permettent de faire à peu près n’importe quoi en toute légalité. Et les asaris ne feraient pas une erreur aussi commune.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu fous ici toi, déjà ?

— Tu me manquais trop, voyons, railla-t-il en battant des cils.

Son air doucereux l’agaça bien plus que de raison.

— Le Conseil a dû déjà leur faire parvenir le dossier, raisonna Kunimi. Il y a dû avoir une confusion.

— Ça ne sert à rien de faire des hypothèses maintenant, fit Oikawa. Elles nous l’expliqueront plus tard de toute façon. Contentons-nous d’atterrir.

— Bien, Commandant.

Daishou se tourna vers Oikawa avant que celui-ci ne vaque à ses occupations :

— Commandant, pendant que vous réglez les détails avec les autorités de Nos Astra, est-ce que nous pouvons débarquer ?

L’intéressé considéra longuement cette proposition.

— Je n’y vois pas d’inconvénients.

Le diplomate le remercia en s’inclinant légèrement puis quitta le cockpit sans plus attendre. Kuroo le regarda s’éloigner avec satisfaction. Il laissa échapper un « Bon débarras » au même instant où le Commandant reprit la parole :

— Kuroo, tu l’accompagnes sur Nos Astra.

Le Caporal en perdit immédiatement son sourire et s’adressa à son supérieur hiérarchique avec une indignation mal contenue :

— T’avais dit que je devais m’occuper de lui pendant le voyage, Oikawa. Pas après.

— J’ai dit ça moi ?

— … Oui…

À vrai dire, il n’en était pas exactement certain. Tout dépendait de ce que le Commandant entendait par « cette mission ». Mais selon son humble avis, et pour le bien de sa santé mentale, cette punition avait déjà assez duré. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Iwaizumi, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans rien dire.

— Je ne veux pas que les diplomates se retrouvent sans surveillance, expliqua simplement Oikawa.

— D’accord, mais pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que vous en avez tous les deux bien besoin… C’est un service que je te rends, là.

Kuroo resta un instant bouche bée, sans comprendre. Son air perdu à mi-chemin entre l’hébétement et l’effarement devait être particulièrement comique puisque les lèvres du Commandant s’étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

— … De quoi ? réussit-il à articuler, le regard alternant entre ses deux compagnons d’armes.

La main d’Oikawa vint tapoter son épaule avec un soupçon de condescendance avant de le dépasser et de le laisser seul avec ses questions sans réponses.

— Tu me remercieras plus tard, lui fit-il en partant.

Iwaizumi ne tarda pas à le suivre, avec sa mine désolée qui gagnait en malice au fil des secondes.

— Hé, Iwaizumi, qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire par là ?

— Je sais pas, mentit-il. Pense à la mission, t’occupe pas du reste.

Facile à dire, quand on savait ce qu’était ce « reste ». Kuroo ne le savait pas, lui. Et les hypothèses qui lui venaient à l’esprit l’encourageaient presque à demeurer ignorant.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il resta immobile dans le cockpit, ce qui agaça sans doute beaucoup le pilote pendant ses manœuvres. Seule la brusque secousse du vaisseau se fixant au dispositif d’amarrage réussit à le ramener à la réalité.

Il jugea plus productif de se remettre au travail et de faire fi de son indignation en même temps que des précédentes remarques de son Commandant – qui manquait cruellement de sommeil, le pauvre, à quel point son bon sens en était-il affecté ?

— Caporal, marmonna Kunimi avec un agacement poliment maquillé en un désintérêt blasé, on vient d’atterrir sur Nos Astra.

— C’est vrai, répondit-il sans bouger pour autant.

— … et le Commandant vous a dit de…

— Oui, je sais, merci.

Kuroo entendit presque le « Alors qu’est-ce que tu fous encore là ? » qui brûlait sans doute les lèvres du pilote ; il accéda toutefois à cette requête silencieuse et partit à la recherche des diplomates. Il ne croisa personne en chemin, et, lorsque la porte automatique de la salle d’observation tribord s’ouvrit, ce fut le visage avenant de Mika qui se présenta à lui.

Il ne savait pas s’il devait être déçu ou soulagé.

— Caporal. Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Kuroo balaya la pièce du regard derrière la jeune femme. Daishou ne semblait pas s’y trouver.

— Je viens pour vous accompagner sur Nos Astra. Pour votre sécurité, s’empressa-t-il de rajouter.

— Je n’avais pas prévu de sortir du vaisseau pour le moment. J’attends des nouvelles de nos contacts sur Nos Astra.

— Mais Suguru a dit au Commandant que vous vouliez sortir…

Mika se mit à rire.

— Eh bien, « Suguru » ne parle que pour lui. Il avait sûrement envie de faire un tour.

Kuroo passa la main à l’arrière de sa nuque, effleurant son implant crânien du bout des doigts. L’attitude de la diplomate le rendait mal à l’aise.

— Je dois l’accompagner là-bas.

— Allez-y, alors.

— Et vous ne venez pas ? Je suis censé vous surveiller tous les deux.

— Oh non, sans façon. Je préfère rester ici. Je ne voudrais pas gêner.

Devant l’hésitation du Caporal, elle rajouta :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Caporal. Je ne bougerai pas d’ici. Promis.

— C’est pas vous qui m’inquiétez, soupira-t-il. Mais…

Il ne savait plus ce qu’il souhaitait dire. Il préférait simplement que les deux personnes qu’il avait pour devoir de garder à l’œil soient au même endroit. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de s’attirer les foudres d’Oikawa une fois de plus.

— Alors qu’est-ce que vous attendez ? Dépêchez-vous de le retrouver avant qu’il se fasse étrangler par la première personne qui aura le malheur de lui adresser la parole.

Cette remarque fit sourire Kuroo. Mika avait raison, plus encore lorsqu’elle lui conseillait de se dépêcher : il n’avait jamais posé les pieds sur Nos Astra, et retrouver le diplomate dans ces conditions s’avérerait plus difficile à mesure que le temps passait.

Dès que les portes du sas s’ouvrirent, il dépassa rapidement le Commandant en pleine discussion administrative avec les représentantes asaris et observa les environs. La lumière jaune qui se diffusait dans l’atmosphère rehaussait l’éclat violet des néons habillant les tours vertigineuses de la capitale. L’élégance de l’architecture asari était omniprésente, et avec ses milliers de navettes défilant sur les routes aériennes, Nos Astra avait tout d’une ville du futur telle que les humains les imaginaient à la fin du XXe siècle.

Tout ce que Kuroo savait d’Illium fut confirmé dès les premières minutes qu’il passa à l’extérieur du vaisseau.

Premièrement, il faisait incroyablement chaud. Même ainsi, au sommet de ces immenses infrastructures et de ces gratte-ciels de plusieurs centaines de mètres, Kuroo était frappé par ce changement brutal de température ; et pourtant, le soleil se couchait.

Deuxièmement, cette planète était gouvernée par les asaris. Elles étaient absolument partout, dans les postes de douane, à la sécurité, dans les commerces en tout genre. Non pas que leur silhouette gracieuse et leur allure envoûtante étaient désagréables, mais Kuroo ne s’était que rarement trouvé en leur compagnie. Séjours à la Citadelle mis à part, il ne côtoyait presque pas d’aliens : alors se retrouver parmi une majorité d’asaris, pris pour cible par leur regard mystérieux, le mettait quelque peu mal à l’aise. Il comprenait pourquoi tant de ses semblables tombaient sous le charme de ces beautés bleues, dont l’aura mystique et les courbes féminines et sensuelles suscitaient de nombreux fantasmes. Il ne partageait pas cet engouement pour des raisons évidentes, mais il comprenait.

Enfin, et c’était peut-être le plus choquant pour un membre de l’Alliance et honnête citoyen de l’espace concilien, le nombre de produits illégaux mis en vente sur les étalages dépassait l’entendement. Armements dangereux et drogues étaient fièrement disposés à la vue de tous, en quête d’acheteurs peu scrupuleux. Ce libéralisme extrême contrastait fortement avec la réputation des asaris dans la galaxie ; mais, après tout, Illium était à la lisière des systèmes Terminus.

Son OmniTech le notifia d’un nouveau message alors que son regard ébahi était porté sur le prix du sable rouge en plein cœur du niveau commercial.

C’était Daishou.

_« Rendez-vous à l’Éternité »_

Il en secoua la tête. Un sourire, étrangement, osa même naître sur ses lèvres.

Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi Daishou jouait, mais il savait pertinemment que tout ça l’amusait grandement. Ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de voir Kuroo agir en serviteur.

L’Éternité… Sans doute un bar de Nos Astra.

Kuroo scruta les alentours en quête de panneaux ou d’interfaces IV, puis, lorsqu’il trouva enfin les hologrammes muraux correspondants, il les suivit docilement et gravit les escaliers jusqu’à arriver à destination.

L’endroit était agréablement spacieux : il s’étalait sur un étage entier, ouvert, et le plafond vitré donnait à contempler l’infini du ciel. Les lumières blanches de quelques néons accompagnaient l’élégance du mobilier et de ses canapés noirs qui habillaient toute la longueur de la pièce. Des pans de murssimulaient une texture aqueuse capturant le regard par sa régularité apaisante, constamment en mouvement. Seul le bar brillait d’orange, encadré de flèches holographiques du même coloris, et apportait une touche épicée à cet espace calme et vibrant d’une musique d’ambiance particulièrement reposante. À l’horizon, les gratte-ciels sertis de violet se laissaient distinguerentre les quelques arbres synthétiques bordant l’étage. Il y avait bien des alcôves excentrées de part et d’autre, mais mieux valait ne pas s’y attarder : connaissant la réputation des asaris et de leur… plaisante compagnie, Kuroo ne tenait pas spécialement à débarquer dans un lieu de débauche à peine dissimulé dans l’élégance du reste.

Cela résumait bien la planète dans son ensemble, somme toute.

Il trouva Daishou au comptoir, à siroter une boisson d’un bleu profond.

— Pas très pro pour un diplomate de venir se saouler dès son arrivée, commenta Kuroo en arrivant derrière lui.

Le concerné posa les yeux sur lui et sembla même, pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, satisfait de voir le Caporal.

— T’en as mis du temps, répondit-il simplement. Assieds-toi, je t’en prie.

Cette politesse criante de sarcasme était un talent que Daishou maîtrisait à la perfection. Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel et s’exécuta sans répliquer.

Le diplomate fit un signe à la barmaid asari. Un verre, semblable au sien, vint se placer devant Kuroo.

— Tu… m’offres un verre ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Daishou ricana.

— Ne t’emballe pas, c’est le Conseil qui paye.

— Et y’a quoi dedans ?

— Du poison, déclara-t-il avec un sérieux qui agaça une fois de plus son interlocuteur.

Kuroo croisa les bras, l’air désabusé.

— À ton avis ? reprit Daishou. C’est un spiritueux asari. Tu devrais boire, ça t’évitera de poser des questions stupides.

— Je savais pas que t’aimais l’alcool fort, fit Kuroo en examinant le liquide presque mauve.

— Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas, Tetsurou.

— Ouais, t’as raison. Je sais pas non plus pourquoi tu essaies de m’acheter après m’avoir traité comme ton serviteur pendant des jours.

— Oh, je t’en prie, tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place. Et c’est toi qui as commencé, je te signale. Ton Commandant m’a juste tendu une perche.

Peut-être était-ce vrai. Mais là, Kuroo était la victime de la situation, alors il n’hésiterait pas à user de toute sa mauvaise foi.

— Moi ? Jamais. Et puis même, c’était pas une raison pour me faire vivre un enfer. Je suis pas ton esclave, non plus.

— Pauvre chou, fit Daishou d’un ton faussement ému.

Il reprit une gorgée d’alcool avant de poursuivre :

— Tu te plains, mais je te ferai savoir que l’esclavage est légal sur Illium. Toi tu seras payé pour ça, aux dernières nouvelles.

Kuroo faillit s’étouffer avec le contenu de son verre ; d’une part à cause du goût de ce spiritueux particulièrement corsé, mais aussi en raison des mots prononcés par le diplomate.

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne tiens pas l’alcool, lança Daishou sans cacher son amusement. J’espère que t’es pas du genre collant quand t’es bourré.

— L’esclavage est _légal_ sur Illium ? Et le Conseil laisse passer ça ?

Ses questions emportées se heurtèrent à un haussement d’épaules indifférent et sans sourire.

— C’est encadré par une législation stricte. Techniquement parlant c’est du « servage », et les personnes sont consentantes. Donc bon…

Kuroo permit au silence de s’installer, préférant se concentrer sur la musique pour calmer son indignation naissante. Il ne devait pas laisser ce sujet sensible avoir raison de lui.

Son regard s’attarda sur Daishou tandis qu’il tentait de relativiser. Ses remarques désobligeantes étaient accompagnées de moins de venin qu’à l’ordinaire : leurs échanges ressemblaient davantage à une joute verbale plaisante qu’à leurs habituelles disputes interminables. Il semblait détendu, pour une fois, et terriblement à l’aise pour un humain sur une planète gouvernée par des aliens. Sa façon de se tenir avec désinvolture, comme si l’endroit lui appartenait, et de finir son verre d’une traite avant de le reposer sur le comptoir possédait une infime étincelle provocatrice qui attirait l’attention. Kuroo s’éternisa peut-être un peu trop sur la courbe de sa gorge et le mouvement de sa pomme d’Adam, mais il fut bien vite rappelé à l’ordre :

— Qu’est-ce que tu regardes, Tetsurou ?

— Rien, répondit-il immédiatement en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Je fixais le vide.

— Ah, donc mon visage c’est le vide maintenant.

— Non, ton visage est juste en plein milieu.

Daishou haussa les sourcils.

— Hm hm.

Il s’accouda sur le comptoir et se posa la tête dans la main. Puis, il fixa Kuroo avec intensité, le regard si ancré dans le sien que celui-ci se sentit presque mal à l’aise.

— À ce qui paraît, les biotiques peuvent lire dans les pensées, déclara Daishou après un moment.

Cette remarque fit rire le Caporal.

— Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries ? Faut pas croire tout ce qu’on lit sur l’extranet, Suguru.

— Non, bien sûr. Tu n’en serais pas là si tu savais le faire.

Kuroo secoua la tête devant cette nouvelle impertinence. Elles étaient bien plus douces, Daishou perdait la main.

— Mais… reprit-il. Quand j’étais petit sur Mir, avant que tu partes pour ton camp biotique là, je pensais que tu lisais dans mes pensées.

— Vraiment ?

Il ne savait si c’était l’alcool qui rendait le diplomate plus loquace, mais cet aveu l’étonnait énormément. Enfant, il ne s’en était jamais douté une seule seconde.

— J’étais naïf à l’époque.

— Quand je repense à toutes les fois où j’aurais pu en profiter pour que t’arrêtes de me saouler. Toutes ces opportunités manquées...

— C’est bien pour ça que je ne te le dis que maintenant. Quand j’ai bossé avec des asaris pour la première fois, j’ai vite compris d’où venait la confusion.

— Ah non, ouais, c’est sûr que c’est pas tous les biotiques qui peuvent faire ce genre de connexion mentale chelou au lit.

— T’aurais peut-être plus de succès si c’était le cas.

— Je t’emmerde.

L’air agacé de Kuroo amusa fortement Daishou, qui s’étira avec indolence et répliqua :

— Oh ça va, le prends pas comme ça.

— Dis Suguru, pourquoi tu m’as fait venir ici ?

Le diplomate haussa les épaules.

— Moi je pense que tu t’ennuies, continua Kuroo devant cette absence de réponse. Et que t’as besoin de compagnie.

— Et moi qui croyais que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans les pensées, railla-t-il.

— Pas besoin de ça pour voir que tu veux de l’attention. Et surtout la mienne.

Ces quatre derniers mots s’étaient échappés de ses lèvres avant qu’il ne songe à les retenir. Il se sentait curieusement d’humeur à le provoquer.

Daishou lui offrit un sourire tordu.

— Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, chéri.

— Pourquoi tu m’as fait venir ici alors ?

— Et toi, pourquoi tu es venu ?

Kuroo le regarda longuement, plongé dans ces yeux qui l’observaient avec défi. Il n’entendait presque plus la musique d’ambiance tant ce silence devenait étouffant. Il se perdit quelques instants de trop dans le visage de Daishou, et son aura intense, et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Il devait se ressaisir.

— Parce que le Commandant m’a demandé de te surveiller jusqu’au Congrès, répondit-il finalement.

Daishou cligna des yeux avant de sourire à nouveau.

— Bien sûr.

Toute la tension retenue dans ce précédent silence se logea dans la poitrine de Kuroo. Pourtant, il avait dit la vérité.

Mais cela n’avait pas paru plaire à Daishou. Et, pour être parfaitement honnête et même s’il ne se l’expliquait pas, Kuroo n’en était pas plus satisfait.

Leur conversation se porta plus sérieusement sur le Congrès, avec quelques piques lancées de temps à autre, mais rien de comparable à leurs habituelles discussions. Daishou semblait ailleurs. Il répondit vaguement aux questions de Kuroo avant d’invoquer le secret défense lorsque le sujet devint plus précis.

Lorsqu’ils rentrèrent finalement au vaisseau et qu’il arriva dans les quartiers de l’équipage, le Caporal ne comprenait toujours pas les tenants de cette soirée, pas plus que le comportement du diplomate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

— Désolée messieurs, ça ne va pas être possible. Nos instructions sont formelles.

— Mais nous devons assurer la protection des diplomates, insista Oikawa.

Le ton presque agacé du Commandant n’y changea rien : les asaris chargées de la sécurité secouèrent à nouveau la tête, les yeux rivés sur leur datapad.

— C’est à nous que revient cette tâche, Commandant. Nous vous assurons que rien n’a été laissé au hasard pour que le Congrès se déroule en toute sécurité. Des méchas ont été disposés dans la totalité de l’étage.

Kuroo savait qu’Oikawa n’avait aucune patience à offrir à ce énième imprévu. Ce n’était pas bien difficile à comprendre : il semblait à peine capable de tenir debout. Son visage marqué par une fatigue profonde trahissait de nombreuses nuits blanches, et l’inquiétude qui irradiait d’Iwaizumi, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester de marbre, ne faisait que confirmer cette hypothèse.

— Nos ordres viennent du Conseil, continua-t-il.

Un sourire poli étira les lèvres bleues de son interlocutrice.

— Mais vous êtes sur Illium, Commandant. Nous ne pouvons vous laisser entrer tous les trois dans la salle. C’est un congrès pacifique, et vous êtes bien trop armés pour l’occasion.

Elle observa les trois soldats de l’Alliance et leur imposante armure blanche striée de bleu ciel. Kuroo ne pouvait certes pas la contredire sur ce point-là : la chaleur commençait à devenir désagréable, et être ainsi recouvert d’épaisses protections n’aidait en rien. Les armes qu’ils portaient tous les trois dans le dos ne leur rendaient pas service non plus : à part éveiller la méfiance des asaris et être un poids supplémentaire à supporter, elles n’étaient que bien peu utiles. Pour le moment. Cette partie de la galaxie leur était peut-être encore assez inconnue, mais ils n’étaient pas dupes : Illium était dangereuse, qu’importe les efforts déployés pour en faire une planète chic et huppée.

Ce fut Daishou qui rompit le silence. Légèrement en retrait derrière les soldats, les bras croisés, il se racla la gorge avant d’intervenir :

— Nous perdons du temps, mesdames. Le Congrès est censé débuter dans quelques minutes.

— Nous ne pouvons-

— Ah vraiment ? Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez laissé les Soleils Bleus entrer sans leurs armes ? Ou même les représentants d’Oméga ? J’ai du mal à croire qu’ils aient gentiment obéi.

Daishou les toisa de son habituel regard désabusé et condescendant. Lui non plus n’avait que peu de complaisance à leur témoigner. Et, même si Kuroo trouvait cette attitude parfaitement agaçante, maintenant qu’elle était dirigée vers quelqu’un d’autre, il était presque enclin à l’apprécier. Presque.

— Vous savez, poursuivit Mika, je ne pense pas que le Conseil apprécierait cette différence de traitement à notre égard. Et ça m’étonnerait aussi que vous ayiez tenu le même discours face à des asaris ou à des turiens.

Cet aplomb impressionnait le Caporal autant qu’il avait plongé les membres de la sécurité dans l’embarras. Les diplomates ne comptaient certainement pas se laisser marcher dessus ; et si leur « humanité » était bien la cause de cette discrimination, alors leur comportement était tout à fait compréhensible. À les voir agir ainsi, Kuroo devinait que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils étaient confrontés à ce genre de traitements.

Les asaris se concertèrent du regard ; l’une d’entre elles replongea son attention dans son datapad, et, comme si elle en découvrait enfin le contenu, déclara :

— Nous ne nions pas votre droit à être protégés…

— Ce serait bien maladroit de votre part en effet, répondit Daishou.

Son interlocutrice soupira :

— Bien. C’est entendu. Mais vous n’aurez qu’un seul soldat pour vous accompagner, pas plus.

Les yeux de Daishou trouvèrent automatiquement ceux de Kuroo.

Le Caporal n’eut aucune réaction immédiate, ne sachant de toute façon pas comment réagir ; ce fut le Commandant qui le fit à sa place :

— Parfait, c’est moi qui viens avec vous.

— Oikawa… commença Iwaizumi.

— Cette mission est ma responsabilité.

— Mais tu es…

Le regard que lui asséna Oikawa le défia de finir sa phrase. Kuroo le vit trembler légèrement malgré l’air impétueux qu’il tâchait de faire paraître.

— Commandant, intervint Mika, il serait peut-être plus sage pour vous de sécuriser le périmètre plutôt que d’assister à nos réunions ennuyeuses.

Les sourcils d’Oikawa se froncèrent ; sans doute ne s’attendait-il pas à ce que la diplomate s’oppose à lui. Il n’avait pas le pouvoir de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

— Oui, laissez donc à votre Caporal l’impression de se sentir utile, rajouta Daishou avec un sourire narquois.

Il posa une main sur l’épaulière de Kuroo. Celui-ci ne fit pas grand cas de l’insulte : non, il était déjà suffisamment étonné de l’engouement des diplomates pour y porter attention. Pourquoi tenaient-ils spécialement à être accompagnés par lui ?

Oikawa observa son soldat, tout aussi désemparé. Son regard indécis était lourd de sens : était-il prêt à laisser cette responsabilité à Kuroo ? Avait-il assez confiance en son Caporal, malgré ce qu’il lui avait coûté lors de leur précédente mission ?

— Mieux vaut s’assurer que personne de mal intentionné n’entre par effraction dans le complexe, vous ne pensez pas ?

L’insistance de Mika eut raison du Commandant. Il hocha finalement la tête, sans toutefois quitter Kuroo des yeux. Une certaine méfiance se lisait sur son visage, mais il céda.

Peut-être regrettait-il maintenant de l’avoir forcé à s’occuper des diplomates pendant des jours.

— On reste en contact, déclara-t-il en désignant son avant-bras.

— Compris.

Les asaris consentirent enfin à les laisser franchir les portes qui les séparaient du reste du Congrès. Kuroo sentit une main se plaquer dans son dos pour le faire avancer. Il vit brièvement ses compagnons d’armes tourner les talons avant d’être conduit dans le long couloir éclairé.

Un murmure lui parvint à l’oreille :

— Tâche de ne pas t’endormir.

— Pourquoi vous m’avez choisi moi ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers Daishou.

Celui-ci échangea un regard complice avec Mika.

— Disons que t’as l’air d’être le préposé aux tâches ingrates, donc bon…

— Votre Commandant a vraiment besoin de repos, expliqua diplomatiquement Mika. Et vous nous aviez dit que vous étiez spécialisé dans la protection, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui… entre autres…

— On verra plus tard pour le reste, tu veux bien ?

Ne comprenant toujours pas ce que Daishou essayait de dire, il resta silencieux, et avança jusqu’à la salle du Congrès. Celle-ci était immense, climatisée et gorgée d’une lumière jaune qui traversait d’imposantes fenêtres. D’élégantes décorations asaris venaient parfaire cette atmosphère apaisante et mettaient en évidence la table circulaire qui trônait au centre.

Kuroo remarqua bien vite qu’ils étaient les seuls humains de ce Congrès : les asaris, sans surprise, étaient en majorité, et s’ajoutaient à cela quelques krogans, des turiens et un bon nombre de butariens.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Le diplomate défit son emprise du Caporal aussi délicatement qu’il l’avait exercée et s’installa aux côtés de Mika sur les sièges destinés aux représentants du Conseil. Son air malicieux s’était dissipé à la seconde où il avait franchi le seuil : maintenant, il était d’un sérieux presque intimidant. Il avait rarement eu l’occasion de montrer une facette si professionnelle ; pourtant, elle ne manquait pas d’attrait.

Kuroo, quant à lui, serra instinctivement les dents et tâcha de ne pas laisser transparaître son hostilité devant cette assemblée réunie. La vue de butariens le mettait hors de lui, surtout après son échec récent.

— Bien, fit une asari – probablement la présidente de ce Congrès, on n’attendait plus que vous.

— Excusez-nous, quelques problèmes de sécurité nous ont retenus.

— Quand est-ce que les humains n’arrivent pas derniers de toute façon ?

Les mots du krogan firent rire bon nombre d’aliens. Les diplomates humains accueillirent la plaisanterie avec des sourires polis.

— Nous représentons le Conseil, les informa Mika. Pour votre information.

Kuroo était bien trop occupé à scruter avec méfiance chacun des membres présents dans la pièce pour se soucier des moqueries à l’encontre de son espèce : son regard passa rapidement sur les représentantes d’Illium et des républiques asaris pour se concentrer sur les autres. Ceux des systèmes Terminus. Tous ces extraterrestres qui se faisaient porte-parole d’Oméga, ou de groupes de mercenaires, ou de n’importe quels autres criminels avec un tant soit peu de notoriété. Il reconnut les symboles des Berserkers et des Soleils Bleus sur quelques-uns d’entre eux.

— Il a un problème, votre chien de garde ?

La voix tonitruante d’un butarien s’éleva dans la pièce et fit presque sursauter Kuroo. Apparemment, cet alien-là n’appréciait guère l’observation méfiante dont les siens étaient la cible : il le faisait comprendre en toisant le Caporal. Un membre des Soleils Bleus, semblait-il. Son visage hideux était légèrement incliné vers la droite, et il ressemblait en tout point à ses semblables présents dans la salle, excepté peut-être les rayures qu’il arborait de part et d’autre de son crâne. Un de ses quatre yeux était crevé, mais ça, Kuroo ne le remarqua qu’après l’avoir fixé avec colère.

Instinctivement, ses sens se mirent en alerte. L’énergie biotique prisonnière de son corps commença à s’animer, prête à exploser au moindre instant. Il se retint, les dents plus serrées que jamais, sans toutefois pouvoir se défaire de ce sentiment de danger.

Daishou intervint avant que le Caporal ait la présence d’esprit de le faire :

— Il est là pour assurer notre sécurité, ne faites pas attention à lui.

— Assurer votre sécurité ? Les varrens ne sont pas autorisés, mais vous, vous avez le droit de ramener des minables de l’Alliance ?

— Le Congrès ne les concerne même pas, mais ils trouvent toujours le moyen de s’incruster…

Kuroo s’apprêta à répliquer, mais Daishou se leva brusquement. Il lui lança un simple coup d’œil qui le dissuada de prononcer le moindre mot avant de déclarer fermement :

— Le Conseil a fait appel à une escouade humaine pour ce Congrès. L’Alliance n’est pas responsable de ces choix. Mais si vous avez toujours un problème avec ça, je suis tout ouïe. Au moins, nous, nous avons la décence de ne pas cacher nos armes sous la table pour des négociations.

Le butarien lança un regard noir au diplomate.

— Pour le Conseil, hein ? Eh ben, dites à votre humain de se mêler de ses affaires.

— Il se mêlera de ce qu’il jugera utile à notre sécurité, répliqua Daishou sans ciller.

— S’il vous plaît, messieurs.

La présidente asari les rappela à l’ordre : Daishou se rassit obligeamment et le butarien, après un dernier air empli de menaces en direction du Caporal, se calma à son tour.

Une désagréable impression ne quittait pourtant pas Kuroo. Même s’il était presque incapable de différencier les butariens entre eux, celui-là lui semblait familier. Peut-être que l’hostilité qu’il lui témoignait y était pour quelque chose, mais ses paroles lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Quelque chose n’allait pas avec ce mercenaire, il en était certain.

Et si Daishou n’était pas intervenu, il n’aurait probablement pas su se retenir comme il l’avait fait. Le regard qu’il lui avait lancé avant de prendre sa défense le laissait toujours autant confus : ce n’était pas un de ces airs menaçants qui voulaient dire : _« Tais-toi et laisse-moi parler. »_ ; non, celui-ci avait été compréhensif, presque rassurant. _« Fais-moi confiance, je m’en occupe. »_

Et, si cela revenait au même en fin de compte, pour Kuroo, la différence était de taille. Il en était même reconnaissant. De plus, voir le diplomate dans son élément et s’opposer à des aliens avec autant d’aplomb forçait le respect. Il ne se laissait décidément pas faire. Le Conseil n’aurait pas pu choisir un meilleur négociateur.

— Bien, commençons à présent.

Les pensées du Caporal cessèrent de faire l’éloge de Daishou lorsqu’il se rendit compte de toutes les qualités qu’il commençait à lui trouver. Il resta debout, près de la fenêtre, et écouta le Congrès se dérouler d’une oreille bien distraite. À vrai dire, il ne portait attention qu’aux arguments des diplomates humains ; le reste du temps, il observait le mercenaire des Soleils Bleus avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Plus il s’attardait sur son visage, plus Kuroo s’en méfiait.

Il devait en faire part à Oikawa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Kuroo : Oikawa, la séance du Congrès est terminée pour aujourd’hui. Est-ce que tu as accès aux dossiers des différents participants ?_

 

_Oikawa : Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Oikawa : RAS pour nous aux abords du bâtiment. Tout était calme._

 

_Kuroo : Tu devrais faire une recherche sur les types des Soleils Bleus. Ils ont l’air suspects. Ce sont des butariens._

_Kuroo : J’ai pas confiance_

 

_Oikawa : Je m’en occupe._

_Oikawa : Tu pars, là ?_

 

_Kuroo : Oui, j’accompagne les diplomates à leur hôtel et je rentre au vaisseau_

 

_Oikawa : T’es pas obligé de revenir au vaisseau, tu sais._

 

_Kuroo : Ah ouais, et je dors où ? Dehors ?_

 

_Oikawa : …_

 

_Kuroo : Oikawa_

 

_Oikawa : Je pense à la sécurité de nos diplomates avant tout, tu sais. Et je suis sûr que Daishou ne serait pas contre..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

— T’en fais une tête, Tetsurou. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Daishou cessa un instant sa conversation animée avec Mika lorsqu’il aperçut l’expression indignée qui se lisait sur le visage de Kuroo. Il fixait son OmniTech comme s’il l’avait personnellement insulté.

— Rien, rien. Je reçois juste des messages stupides.

— Enfin bref, reprit Mika. Je suis complètement crevée. Hâte d’être à l’hôtel.

Même s’il ne le montrait pas, Daishou partageait la fatigue de sa partenaire. Les négociations avaient été particulièrement difficiles, et on ne pouvait pas dire que le Congrès avait bien commencé pour eux. Non seulement ils représentaient l’autorité que les systèmes Terminus méprisaient, mais, en tant qu’humains, ils devaient fournir bien plus d’effort que les autres pour être pris au sérieux. Qu’importe, ces quelques embûches ne les empêcheraient pas de mener à bien leur mission. Le Conseil voulait sécuriser une nouvelle route commerciale en partenariat avec Illium et ces systèmes dangereux, cela sera fait.

Ils avaient encore plusieurs jours devant eux, il ne doutait pas un seul instant de leur réussite.

En attendant, un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus : tenir tête à des butariens et des krogans était incroyablement harassant, bien plus que de dialoguer avec les envoyées asaris. Ils avançaient donc dans les rues de Nos Astra à la recherche d’une navette. La nuit était tombée, l’air chaud de la planète devenait progressivement moins étouffant : l’altitude à laquelle il se trouvait, tout en haut de ces tours, y était pour beaucoup.

Ils arrivèrent au spatioport après quelques minutes de marche. Kuroo, derrière eux, traînait des pieds, l’air ailleurs. Il ne remarqua même pas que Daishou avait ralenti pour être à son niveau.

— Hé oh, tout va bien ?

Il posa une main sur sa joue pour le tirer de ses pensées et aussi, surtout, parce que c’était la seule partie de son corps qui n’était pas recouverte de plaques d’armure. Évidemment.

La décharge d’électricité statique qu’il reçut lui fit regretter ce geste.

— Putain, qu-

— Désolé, fit enfin Kuroo en croisant son regard surpris. C’est un des problèmes des pouvoirs biotiques ça.

— Que de qualités… grimaça Daishou en secouant sa main.

— Vous avez l’air à cran, Caporal.

Mika s’arrêta devant une borne d’appel pour réserver une navette. Lorsqu’elle tourna la tête vers Kuroo pour s’enquérir de sa réponse, celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules.

— C’est à cause du Congrès ? continua-t-elle.

— Non… pas vraiment.

— J’espère bien, on peut pas dire que t’aies fait grand-chose non plus.

La plaisanterie de Daishou ne le fit pas réagir.

— Je t’y verrais bien, Suguru, répliqua Mika, à rester debout pendant des heures dans une armure comme celle-ci.

Sa partenaire jeta un regard d’approbation en direction du Caporal et de sa stature particulièrement imposante soulignée par son équipement. Daishou ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur : sa carrure était divinement mise en valeur par ses épaulières et son plastron. Cette tenue donnait l’illusion d’une musculature bien développée, et même s’il s’agissait certainement d’un simple effet d’optique, peut-être que dans ces conditions Daishou trouvait quelque attrait au fait d’être soldat. Peut-être.

Quoi qu’il en soit, ça ne l’empêchait pas d’y poser les yeux.

— Hm.

— Le Caporal a besoin d’un peu de repos, poursuivit-elle.

— Merci de votre sollicitude, Mika.

Une navette arriva à leur niveau. Ils y entrèrent tous les trois et Mika renseigna l’adresse de l’hôtel au pilote.

— Après vous devez rentrer à votre vaisseau ? demanda-t-elle.

Daishou ne savait pas vraiment où Mika voulait en venir avec son ton presque déçu, mais il ne lui inspira guère confiance.

— Et oui, moi je n’ai pas d’hôtel de luxe tous frais payés où dormir.

Le diplomate leva les yeux au ciel.

— Oh, pauvre petit. Quel monde cruel.

Kuroo lui répondit d’un léger coup au niveau de la taille. Sa réaction fut instinctive : il tressaillit et s’éloigna le plus possible, le regard méfiant.

Cela fit sourire le Caporal.

— Ne me dis pas que… ?

— T’as même pas intérêt à essayer. Je te balance hors de la navette, t’es prévenu.

Un tel avertissement incita bien évidemment Kuroo à continuer. Daishou lui intercepta le bras avant qu’il ne puisse entrer en contact avec ses flancs sensibles. Son sourire d’idiot gagna en malice.

Mika se racla la gorge.

— Et vous ne voulez pas rester avec nous plutôt ? proposa-t-elle. Il y a un spa à l’hôtel, et je suis sûre que…

— C’est hors de question.

— Jamais de la vie, répliqua Kuroo au même moment.

Leur regard se croisa un instant.

— Tiens, pour une fois on tombe d’accord.

— Quel miracle.

Daishou secoua la tête. Son amusement passager fut toutefois de bien courte durée : son OmniTech s’illumina rapidement, le notifiant d’un nouveau message.

Il ne reconnut pas l’expéditeur. Du reste, seules une heure et des coordonnées étaient inscrites, accompagnées d’initiales : _SB_.

— Eh ben, commenta Mika qui lisait par dessus son épaule, ils n’ont pas perdu de temps.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kuroo.

— Les Soleils Bleus souhaitent entamer des négociations privées. Ils veulent sûrement qu’on trouve un accord commun pour qu’on le propose demain au Congrès.

Daishou soupira. Lui qui avait prévu de se reposer cette nuit, débattre sur des clauses secrètes jusqu’au petit matin ne l’enjouait que moyennement. Mais l’avantage que cela leur apporterait serait conséquent, alors…

Kuroo le fixait avec incrédulité. Il paraissait scandalisé.

— C’est bon signe, simplifia alors Daishou. Ça veut dire qu’ils vont nous apporter leur soutien si on arrive à trouver un accord qui nous arrange tous les deux.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

— Bienvenue dans le monde de la politique, chéri.

Le Caporal secoua la tête. Il n’avait pas l’air amusé.

— Non, je veux dire… Tu ne peux pas faire confiance aux Soleils Bleus.

— Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le diplomate en arquant un sourcil.

— Parce que… attends, tu les as pas vus pendant le Congrès ? Ils ne nous aiment pas. Ils sont louches.

Cette méfiance sans fondements fit rire Daishou. Kuroo fronça les sourcils.

— C’est pas une question de confiance, de toute façon. Les humains ne sont pas très aimés par ici. Ça ne veut rien dire.

— Non, mais… Tu vas vraiment aller à un rendez-vous en pleine nuit, dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, pour rencontrer un groupe de mercenaires dangereux ? Tu sens pas que c’est un traquenard ?

— Tu sais, Tetsurou, je pense que je suis légèrement plus expérimenté que toi dans le domaine. C’est pas ma première fois, je te rassure.

La paranoïa du Caporal commençait fortement à l’agacer. Mika posa une main sur son bras, sentant sa patience s’amenuiser au fil des secondes, mais il l’ignora. Kuroo renchérit :

— Joue pas aux cons, sérieux. On n’est pas à la Citadelle ici. Y aller, ce serait...

— Mais je ne t’ai jamais demandé de m’accompagner, le coupa sèchement Daishou. Si t’as la flemme de venir t’as qu’à rien dire à ton Commandant et partir te coucher.

— Suguru… tenta Mika.

Daishou ne lui prêta aucune attention.

— Non mais tu vois pas le problème ?! s’exclama Kuroo. Tu vas faire confiance à des butariens ?

— Ah, nous y voilà. Les butariens. C’est ça ton problème, pas vrai ?

Le regard de Kuroo s’assombrit. Daishou n’en fit aucun cas.

— Les butariens ne sont pas tous des connards d’esclavagistes, poursuivit-il, tu sais. Faudrait que tu commences à changer de disque maintenant.

— Je ne…

— Tu quoi ? Tu vas toujours faire ton raciste ? On n’avancera jamais avec des gens comme toi.

— C’est bon, arrêtez, là…

— Arrête de faire comme si j’avais pas raison, tu sais très bien…

— Que quoi ? Que tes parents se sont fait tuer par des butariens ? Et alors ? Faut grandir au bout d’un moment, tu vas pas passer ta vie avec la même mentalité qu’à tes neuf ans.

Silence.

Daishou sut qu’il était allé trop loin à la seconde où les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque le visage de Kuroo se renfrogna, que sa mâchoire se serra et que ses yeux ne parvinrent pas à dissimuler la blessure que ces paroles lui avaient infligée. Mika lui donna un violent coup de coude pour le faire taire, mais il se contenta de soutenir le regard enflammé qui le toisait.

Il ne retirerait aucun de ses mots. Il était bien trop fier pour ça.

Kuroo appuya sur un bouton au niveau de la portière et la navette quitta la route aérienne pour aller atterrir sur l’arrêt le plus proche.

— Caporal, essaya vainement Mika, s’il vous plaît…

— Tetsurou, c’est bon, tu vas pas…

— Ferme ta gueule.

Le Caporal ne lui accorda pas son attention : sa voix était glaciale et elle réussit à faire taire le diplomate immédiatement. Il attendit à peine que la navette soit posée pour partir d’un pas survolté dans la nuit. Il ne se retourna pas.

Daishou pensa l’espace d’un instant que Kuroo ne faisait que prouver ses mots en agissant de la sorte. Ça atténua quelque peu le sentiment désagréable qui grandissait dans sa poitrine.

Les deux diplomates échangèrent un regard. Mika était furieuse.

— T’es fier de toi ?

— Comme si c’était de ma faute…

— J’imagine que tu ne comptes même pas t’excuser en plus ?

Daishou se contenta de la fixer sans répondre. Les excuses ne faisaient pas partie de son vocabulaire, qu’importe ce que Kuroo pouvait ressentir. Qu’importe si une once de culpabilité s’insinuait insidieusement dans son esprit. Le mal était fait, de toute façon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! On entre progressivement dans les choses sérieuses aha


	4. Pris au piège

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! Saviez-vous que la chanson de Priscilla Regarde-moi (Teste-moi, Déteste-moi) est vraiment un kuroshou anthem ? lmao
> 
> Sur cette remarque légère et sans plus attendre... voici le nouveau chapitre. Accrochez-vous, on entre dans le serious business.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Malgré son immense fatigue, Oikawa continuait de se brûler les yeux sur l’écran de son ordinateur. Seul dans la pénombre reposante de sa cabine spacieuse, il scrutait avec minutie toutes les informations qu’il possédait sur cette conférence et sur les différentes délégations présentes. D’après ces données, aucune ne manquait à l’appel. Elles provenaient toutes d’autorités reconnues, que ce soit des républiques asaris ou de puissants mafieux plus ou moins respectables d’Oméga. Rien ne dénotait particulièrement dans les rapports officiels auxquels il avait accès.

Le Commandant se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Tout semblait normal. Pourtant, l’instinct de Kuroo l’incitait à redoubler de prudence : son Caporal avait certes bien des défauts, surtout en ce qui concernait la discipline, mais il était également bon observateur. Si quelque chose l’avait dérangé chez les Soleils Bleus, Oikawa préférait ne rien laisser au hasard. Malgré tout, cette mission était sa responsabilité.

Il examina donc une nouvelle fois les fichiers des membres de ce groupe mercenaire avec attention. Le passé de cette organisation n’était pas des plus glorieux : si aujourd’hui il s’agissait de butariens, d’humains et de turiens rassemblés dans une société de sécurité vendant tout et n’importe quoi, leurs liens avec certains esclavagistes des systèmes Terminus restaient ambigus.

Un détail attira l’attention d’Oikawa : leur arrivée avait été enregistrée avec deux jours de retard. Le siège social des Soleils Bleus se trouvait sur Oméga, à à peine un saut cosmodésique d’Illium : un voyage aussi bref n’expliquait pas un tel écart.

— Dis l’IV, est-ce que tu pourrais faire une recherche de criminels butariens dans la base de données de l’Alliance ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête au plafond.

 _« Avez-vous des critères de recherche particuliers ?_ »

— Vois si certains correspondent avec les membres des Soleils Bleus présents au Congrès. Pas ceux du dossier, ceux qui sont sur les vidéos de surveillance et les photos prises aujourd’hui.

_« Bien, Commandant. Analyse en cours. »_

Un nouveau soupir s’échappa d’Oikawa. Il s’essaya lui-même à l’exercice, mais ses yeux fatigués et inexpérimentés peinaient à différencier les butariens entre eux. Et si leur identité ainsi déclinée et approuvée du sceau des autorités d’Illium paraissait en tout point officielle, l’absence d’humains ou de turiens dans ces négociations était quelque peu suspecte. Ou peut-être Oikawa extrapolait-il.

Il réprima difficilement un bâillement. L’obscurité ambiante ne l’aidait pas à garder les idées claires. La journée avait été longue, et même s’il pouvait profiter de l’heure supplémentaire que la planète possédait, sa fatigue le rattrapait à une vitesse affolante. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas dormir, pas avant d’avoir éclairci ce mystère et donné suite, ou non, aux suspicions de Kuroo. Le temps que l’Intelligence Virtuelle achève sa recherche, il pouvait toutefois fermer les yeux. Poser la tête dans ses bras croisés sur le bureau, ça ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire de mal.

Quelques minutes de repos ne le tueraient pas.

Par contre, les portes de sa cabine et le signal aigu de leur ouverture automatique manquèrent de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.

— Tu travailles encore ?

La voix d’Iwaizumi n’était guère plus élevée qu’un chuchotement, et pourtant elle était déjà chargée de reproches.

— Je ne travaille pas, protesta-t-il. J’attends juste…

L’espace d’une seconde, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il attendait exactement. Avait-il dormi ? Pendant combien de temps ?

Iwaizumi s’était approché. Une de ses mains était posée sur le dossier de la chaise, et il patientait, sceptique, le regard fixé sur son Commandant.

— J’attends les résultats de la recherche pour les Soleils Bleus. Kuroo pense qu’ils sont suspects, et ils sont arrivés en retard par rapport aux délais fixés. Donc je vérifie.

Cette justification n’eut pas un grand effet sur le Premier Lieutenant.

— Et tu peux pas attendre, je sais pas… allongé sur ton lit ? Ça doit bien faire 72 heures que tu t’es pas reposé, tu peux t’occuper de ça plus tard.

Oikawa secoua la tête et détourna les yeux.

— Je dois m’occuper de cette mission. C’est déjà suffisamment humiliant d’avoir été recalé à l’entrée, laisse-moi l’impression de servir à quelque chose.

Les mains d’Iwaizumi vinrent se poser sur ses épaules et elles commencèrent à lentement faire disparaître la tension de ses muscles noués.

— Si t’avais un peu dormi avant de partir pour le Congrès ils n’auraient pas choisi Kuroo à ta place. T’as une tête à faire peur.

Ceci le fit rire.

— Comme si je pouvais dormir alors que mon statut de Spectre est en jeu.

— Tout se passe bien pour le moment. T’as pas à t’en faire.

— Oui, tout va bien. Si Kuroo n’a pas encore tué le diplomate il doit être en train de se le taper à l’hôtel, mais tout va bien.

— Tu sous-estimes le professionnalisme du Caporal.

Si Iwaizumi tâchait de rester sérieux, sa voix trahissait tout de même un sourire.

— Vraiment ? Je t’avoue que quitte à choisir un écart de mission, je préfère ça à la mise en alerte de toute une base terroriste butarienne.

— Et si tu t’occupais de ta santé plutôt que de la vie sentimentale de ton soldat ?

Oikawa leva la tête pour croiser son regard.

— C’est pour ça que tu es venu, Iwa ? Pour me surveiller ?

La première réponse d’Iwaizumi fut de se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres contre sa joue froide.

— Et aussi pour te traîner de force jusqu’à ton lit pour que tu dormes, murmura-t-il ensuite contre son oreille.

— Tu n’oserais pas lever la main sur ton Commandant, enfin.

Lorsqu’il sentit un crépitement biotique commencer à l’envelopper, il comprit toutefois son erreur de jugement.

— Tu n’y arriveras pas, bluffa-t-il avec précipitation.

— Tu veux qu’on parie ?

Ne tenant pas vraiment à léviter dans sa cabine, Oikawa trouva plus sage de céder pour l’instant.

— D’accord, d’accord, c’est bon !

Il se leva rapidement et fit face à un visage au sourire satisfait et aux yeux brillant encore d’un bleu froid. Il l’embrassa pour ne pas lui laisser le plaisir de cette victoire trop longtemps. Iwaizumi répondit au baiser avec lenteur, et ses mains vinrent se poser sur la taille d’Oikawa.

— Mais alors tu restes avec moi ce soir, reprit le Commandant sur sa lancée.

Un soupir s’échappa du Premier Lieutenant.

— Oikawa, si jamais…

— Personne ne le saura, lui assura-t-il. S’il te plaît, Iwa.

Oikawa savait parfaitement qu’Iwaizumi ne lui refusait jamais rien ; ça ne l’empêcha toutefois pas de nouer ses bras autour de sa nuque pour souligner son insistance.

— Comme ça tu pourras vraiment t’assurer que je dors, ajouta-t-il.

— T’es vraiment pas possible.

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire ; puis elles vinrent se poser sur la joue du Lieutenant et effleurèrent lentement la courbe de sa mâchoire.

La voix de l’IV résonna à cet instant dans la pièce et les fit sursauter.

_« Analyse terminée. Correspondances trouvées. »_

Oikawa se défit d’Iwaizumi avec une telle rapidité que celui-ci en resta confus quelques secondes.

— Mets les résultats sur mon ordinateur, demanda-t-il à l’IV.

_« Tout de suite, Commandant. »_

Il se pencha sur le petit écran pour y lire avidement les informations qu’il venait de recevoir. Un désagréable frisson le parcourut.

Kuroo avait raison.

Ces butariens n’étaient pas des membres officiels des Soleils Bleus. Le Congrès était compromis. Ils étaient tous menacés par cette usurpation d’identité, la délégation du Conseil peut-être bien plus que les autres.

S’ils avaient reconnu le Caporal…

Oikawa se prit la tête dans les mains, tentant vainement de mettre de l’ordre dans ces hypothèses qui le submergeaient à toute vitesse.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Iwaizumi pour briser le silence glacial de la pièce.

Oikawa se contenta d’ouvrir l’intercom sans le gratifier d’une réponse :

— Kunimi, est-ce que le Caporal est rentré au vaisseau ?

— Négatif, Commandant. Mais je peux le contacter, si vous souhaitez lui faire passer un message.

— J’arrive dans quelques minutes.

Il se hâta de télécharger les données sur son OmniTech, ignorant le regard désapprobateur qui lui était adressé.

— Oikawa, sérieusement…

— On a des problèmes plus importants pour le moment. Je dormirai plus tard.

Iwaizumi le retint par le bras pour l’empêcher de partir.

— Si tu ne te reposes pas, tu vas pas tenir le coup. Attends au moins demain matin, je suis sûr que ça peut attendre jusque-là.

Oikawa se libéra brusquement de son emprise.

— Je dois d’abord prévenir Kuroo. Si tout va bien pour lui et les diplomates, je dormirai quelques heures.

— Laisse-moi le faire à ta place alors.

Le Commandant se massa les tempes, incertain. Cela sembla décider Iwaizumi.

— J’y vais vite. Toi t’as intérêt à être allongé quand je reviens.

Avant qu’il ne puisse objecter quoi que ce soit, Oikawa vit son Lieutenant partir d’un pas décidé vers l’ascenseur.

Après avoir envoyé les informations capitales à l’OmniTech d’Iwaizumi, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, immobile dans l’obscurité de la pièce

Il n’avait pas envie de se reposer, c’était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre ; et puis, même s’il le désirait, comment parviendrait-il à dormir alors que leur mission pouvait tourner au désastre au moindre instant ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo ne s’était toujours pas calmé, pas même maintenant qu’il errait sans but dans les rues de Nos Astra. La fraîcheur de la nuit n’apaisait pas sa colère, et les regards intrigués des passants ne l’y aidaient en rien. Il tenta de les ignorer tandis qu’il poursuivait son chemin en quête de solitude : la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait était de retourner au vaisseau dans cet état.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il se résolut à s’arrêter quelque part. Il s’appuya contre l’une des rambardes qui le séparaient du vide et contempla l’horizon dans l’espoir de se changer les idées.

Il soupira profondément et ferma le poing pour étouffer l’énergie biotique qu’il sentait gronder en lui. Son regard se porta en bas, dans l’obscurité troublante qui l’empêchait de distinguer le sol à cette heure si tardive. Une route aérienne passait en dessous de lui, contournant les immenses tours en un courant ininterrompu : les phares des navettes et les reflets des néons étaient les seules lumières visibles à l’ombre de ces bâtiments imposants.

La distraction offerte par ce paysage nocturne l’éloigna quelques instants de ses pensées bouillonnantes. Il tâcha de se détendre, de respirer profondément, et de ne plus songer à son envie irrépressible d’étrangler Daishou.

Kuroo ne savait pas exactement ce qui le mettait davantage en colère, mais le condensé de leur précédente conversation le laissait tremblant de rage.

Daishou n’était qu’un sombre connard. Il se croyait plus malin que tout le monde et s’obstinait à avoir le dernier mot, qu’importe si le bon sens devait en pâtir. Il avait toujours été comme ça, Kuroo devrait en avoir l’habitude maintenant.

Mais là, la situation était différente. Sa fierté stupide l’empêchait de remarquer les risques évidents qu’il était prêt à encourir au nom du Congrès. Il ne voyait pas de problème à se rendre à une entrevue nocturne avec des butariens, seul, sans armes, sans autre garantie de sécurité qu’un message cryptique aussi digne de confiance qu’une menace de mort. Son expérience de diplomate ne valait rien ici : Kuroo avait suffisamment eu affaire aux mercenaires des systèmes Terminus pour le savoir. C’était dangereux, et tout ce qu’il avait voulu en dissuadant Daishou d’y aller, c’était le protéger de cette menace. Et, bien évidemment, comme à son habitude, il ne l’avait pas écouté. Il avait préféré se braquer, et attaquer Kuroo sur le seul sujet qu’il ne souhaitait jamais aborder.

Daishou le savait, il le savait parfaitement et l’avait toujours respecté par le passé : la mort de ses parents, assassinés en service lors d’un raid d’esclavagistes butariens sur une colonie humaine, n’avait jamais eu sa place dans leurs disputes, peu importe à quel point elles s’envenimaient. Il avait été là quand Kuroo, du haut de ses neuf ans, avait appris la nouvelle, quand on lui avait assuré que ses parents avaient peut-être seulement été capturés ; il avait été là, des jours plus tard, quand leurs cadavres furent rapatriés sur Mir et qu’on leur trouva des implants de contrôle dans le crâne. Il avait été respectueux pendant quelques mois, avant de comprendre que Kuroo avait surtout besoin d’un retour à un quotidien normal. Alors il s’était de nouveau montré détestable, et malgré tout ce qu’il pouvait dire, Kuroo lui en avait été reconnaissant.

Et ça ne le faisait que plus enrager, maintenant qu’une vingtaine d’années s’était écoulée, de le voir utiliser ce sujet contre lui en l’accusant d’être aveuglé par une vieille rancœur. Il ne supportait pas le pouvoir que Daishou détenait sur lui, et dont il n’hésitait pas à se servir pour satisfaire son orgueil mal placé. Son départ furieux ne faisait que confirmer ce constat, mais pour l’instant, Kuroo s’en moquait bien : il avait encore besoin d’air, et le comportement du diplomate n’était pas quelque chose qu’il oublierait facilement. Il était allé trop loin cette fois-ci.

Il n’avait qu’à s’y rendre, à cette entrevue douteuse. Il comprendrait son erreur lorsqu’il serait face à des mercenaires armés et peu enclins à négocier. S’il avait envie de se mettre en danger, qu’il le fasse, Kuroo ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire pour l’en empêcher. Peut-être avouerait-il enfin qu’il avait eu tort, ou peut-être que tout se passerait bien, et que le soldat serait une fois de plus critiqué pour ses odieux préjugés…

Qu’il se débrouille. Oui, il ne méritait que ça.

Kuroo se souvint alors du regard mauvais du butarien des Soleils Bleus et des menaces à peine voilées qu’il avait proférées à son encontre. Du sentiment de danger qui l’avait traversé, sans qu’il ne s’explique pourquoi. Ce mercenaire ne leur voulait aucun bien.

Il soupira, puis se maudit, lui et sa faiblesse.

Daishou était en danger. C’était peut-être un connard arrogant qui ne méritait que sa colère, mais cela n’y changeait rien : il était en danger.

Et Kuroo devait faire quelque chose.

Il alluma son OmniTech en tentant de ne pas songer au pouvoir effrayant que Daishou exerçait sur lui.

 

_Kuroo : Madame Mika, je tiens à m’excuser pour mon comportement. Ce n’était pas digne d’un soldat de l’Alliance. Êtes-vous rentrée à votre hôtel ?_

 

_Mika : Je ne vous en veux pas, Caporal. Je suis bien rentrée._

 

Kuroo n’eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit au sujet de Daishou : quelques secondes après sa réponse, la diplomate lui envoya des coordonnées.

 

_Mika : Il est déjà parti. Malgré tout ce qu’il a dit, je préférerais le savoir en sécurité._

 

_Kuroo : Je m’en occupe._

_Kuroo : Merci._

 

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de partir d’un pas décidé. Le lieu de rendez-vous était proche des entrepôts de Nos Astra : ce n’était pas très loin de sa position, d’après la carte qui s’affichait à présent devant lui, mais il lui faudrait prendre une navette.

Kuroo partit sans tarder, sa colère bouillonnante se transformant peu à peu en une inquiétude mécontente.

Il atteignit le spatioport, grimpa dans la première navette disponible et occupa ces quelques minutes de trajet à trouver quoi dire à Daishou lorsqu’il serait face à lui. Essayer de ne pas lui coller une bonne paire de claques semblait déjà un accomplissement honorable.

Lorsqu’il atterrit, il suivit les coordonnées fournies par son OmniTech en observant les alentours, l’esprit alerte. La nuit était calme, seul le bruit mécanique des tapis de marchandises retentissait depuis l’intérieur des hangars. Kuroo ne percevait aucune voix pour le moment ; il pria pour que ce soit bon signe.

Il trouva Daishou adossé contre le mur d’une allée étroite, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Le voir sain et sauf soulagea le Caporal bien plus que de raison, mais cela fut de courte durée : l’imprudence dont il faisait preuve et leur dispute en début de soirée ravivèrent rapidement sa fureur.

— T’es vraiment qu’un connard irresponsable.

Cette brusque interpellation tira Daishou de sa rêverie : il leva des yeux étonnés vers le soldat. Peut-être était-ce son imagination qui s’égarait, mais le diplomate semblait curieusement vulnérable.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kuroo s’avança jusqu’à se trouver face à lui. Il ne quitta pas des yeux son regard qui gagnait en méfiance.

— Je t’accompagne, déclara-t-il d’un calme qui laissait entendre toute sa colère.

— C’est Mika qui t’a donné les coordonnées ?

Kuroo ne répondit pas.

— Elle devrait vraiment s’occuper de ce qui la regarde, fit Daishou en baissant la tête.

— Je trouve que t’as plutôt de la chance de l’avoir. Sans elle tu attendrais un groupe de mercenaires comme un con sans aucune arme.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du diplomate. Il ne répliqua pas immédiatement, et, lorsqu’il reprit enfin la parole, Kuroo s’attendit presque à recevoir des excuses.

— Je vois que je t’ai bien conditionné. J’ai même plus besoin de t’envoyer de messages pour que tu rampes à mes pieds.

Pourquoi espérait-il encore ? Daishou ne s’excusait jamais.

Lorsque Kuroo lui empoigna le bras avec colère, le diplomate cilla à peine ; il soutint l’air sombre qui le toisait.

— Joue pas à ça avec moi, je suis pas d’humeur.

— Mais y’a rien qui te retient ici, je te signale.

Même ainsi, dos au mur et face à un soldat furieux, Daishou trouvait toujours le moyen de paraître condescendant. Cela exaspérait Kuroo au plus haut point.

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seul avec ces types ?

— Tu n’as pas à te mêler de ça, Tetsurou. Ça ne concerne que les diplomates.

— Je me mêlerai de tout ce que je jugerai utile à ta sécurité, répondit-il sèchement en pressant son bras. Ce sont tes mots, _je te signale_.

Plusieurs émotions traversèrent le visage de Daishou : il ne reconnut parmi elles que la confusion et la résignation. Mais elles disparurent aussitôt lorsqu’il rétorqua avec un rire mauvais :

— C’est vrai, au temps pour moi, j’oubliais que t’étais encore en mission. Ton Commandant a dû bien t’engueuler pour que tu rappliques ici.

Il en eut assez. Le sourire du diplomate s’effaça à la seconde où Kuroo s’approcha plus encore de lui pour lui déclarer, droit dans les yeux :

— Non mais tu t’entends ? Tout ce que tu mérites c’est que je te laisse te démerder avec ces butariens. Si je m’écoutais, c’est ce que je ferais, crois-moi. Je rentrerais au vaisseau et Oikawa n’en saurait jamais rien. T’es un grand garçon et tu peux assumer tout seul tes choix stupides.

Daishou fronça les sourcils et s’apprêta à répliquer, mais Kuroo ne lui en laissa pas l’occasion :

— Mais si tu penses un seul instant que je vais risquer que tu te fasses tuer par ces types alors que je peux empêcher ça, c’est que t’es vraiment pas aussi intelligent que tu le crois.

Il lâcha son bras.

— Tu te comportes peut-être comme le pire des connards, et t’en es bien un, je te rassure, mais il faudra plus que ça pour que je te laisse crever aux mains de butariens. J’ai pas besoin d’ordres pour vouloir te protéger… de ça.

Déclarer cette tirade le calma étrangement. Il n’avait peut-être pas dit tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, et s’était même rattrapé sur la fin, mais c’était pour le moment tout ce dont il était capable. Il en avait déjà dit bien assez.

Sa colère lui semblait bien faible maintenant qu’il considérait intensément Daishou.

Celui-ci en resta sans voix, pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, comme s’il cherchait encore à comprendre la signification de ces mots. Son regard ne quittait toujours pas le sien. Il passa, inconsciemment peut-être, sa langue sur ses lèvres, mais cela n’échappa pas au soldat. Ils étaient proches après tout, très proches, trop, et ce serait mentir que de dire que ses yeux ne furent pas automatiquement attirés par ce geste évanescent.

Il eut l’impression de se rapprocher, ou peut-être était-ce Daishou, il n’était plus sûr de rien.

Toutefois, une voix survint brusquement dans son oreillette, l’empêchant de confirmer ses hypothèses.

— SSV Sendai à Caporal Kuroo. Ici Lieutenant Iwaizumi. Kuroo, tu me reçois ?

Il recula brusquement, à la grande surprise du diplomate, et posa une main contre son oreille avant de confirmer sa présence

— Oui... je suis là. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Cette interruption le frustra étrangement, mais il tâcha de ne pas le montrer.

— Les diplomates sont en sécurité ?

Il observa Daishou avec sérieux. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ?

— Oikawa a épluché les dossiers des Soleils Bleus. Les butariens que tu as vus au Congrès ne font pas partie de l’organisation. L’IV a trouvé plusieurs correspondances avec des membres des Lunes de Kar’shan. Ils sont sûrement là pour-

Le sang de Kuroo se glaça immédiatement, mais il n’eut pas le temps d’assimiler toutes ces informations. La fin de la phrase d’Iwaizumi se perdit dans une détonation qui trouva son impact à quelques mètres d’eux.

— Il est là !

Il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour réagir : il chercha la provenance de ce tir et sortit son arme. Quatre butariens avançaient vers eux. Il s’assura que Daishou était bien derrière lui avant de commencer à faire feu dans leur direction.

— Kuroo, tu m’entends ?! C’est quoi ce bruit ?

— Tetsurou, de l’autre côté !

Ils étaient pris au piège. Kuroo serra les dents : ses adversaires avaient l’avantage du nombre, et ils couvraient la moindre issue. Eux étaient à découvert, et Daishou n’avait pas d’armes. S’ils voulaient s’échapper, le Caporal devait neutraliser une grande majorité de ces butariens.

Une balle s’écrasa contre le bouclier cinétique de son armure, qui protesta en grésillant.

Son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse, sans trouver de solutions favorables. Il ne pouvait pas tenter de corps à corps, pas alors que le diplomate à ses côtés était aussi vulnérable ; et ses pouvoirs n’étaient pas faits pour le combat.

Il commença tout de même à rassembler son énergie biotique, car les butariens se rapprochaient inexorablement et les encerclaient presque.

L’un d’entre eux lança une grenade dégoupillée à leurs pieds. Avant qu’il ait le temps de la repousser d’une violente salve bleue, elle libéra un nuage de fumée opaque qui les enveloppa aussitôt. Une bombe fumigène ?

Non, c’était autre chose, son instinct le lui assurait.

Cette embuscade était un enlèvement.

S’il avait pensé à prendre son casque…

— Ne respire pas cette-

Les vapeurs de cette explosion s’insinuèrent dans sa gorge et commencèrent rapidement à l’engourdir. Ses pensées devinrent aussi brumeuses que l’air environnant. Il toussa par pur réflexe, mais c’était déjà trop tard : le gaz avait déjà pris le contrôle de son organisme.

— Tetsurou !

Bientôt, il lâcha son arme et s’effondra au sol. Il entendit à peine Daishou. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et prononcer le moindre mot relevait de l’impossible. La dernière chose qu’il espéra avant de perdre connaissance, ce fut que Daishou parvienne à se protéger de cette grenade soporifique.

— Kuroo ? Kuroo, réponds-moi ! Tu me reçois ?!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ils étaient mal. Très très mal.

C’était ce qu’Iwaizumi se répétait inlassablement depuis qu’il avait tenté de joindre Kuroo, qu’il avait entendu les bruits de tirs, la toux étranglée du Caporal et la voix paniquée du diplomate. Après ça, malgré son insistance et ses appels persistants, il ne perçut plus que de lointaines exhortations butariennes. Les faux mercenaires les avaient sûrement capturés. Par chance, avant que la ligne ne se coupe brusquement, il avait réussi à localiser le soldat grâce à l’IV du vaisseau.

Il traversa le pont principal à toute vitesse, téléchargeant les données concernant Kuroo dans son OmniTech. L’endroit était désert, et Kunimi avait même profité de la venue d’Iwaizumi pour aller se chercher un café. Sa panique ne put donc alarmer personne, et il se jeta presque dans l’ascenseur jusqu’à la cabine du Commandant.

Il leur fallait lancer une opération de sauvetage au plus vite. Kuroo et au moins un des diplomates avait été enlevé : il pouvait voir la position du soldat évoluer mètre par mètre sur la carte matérialisée au-dessus de son avant-bras. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, avant que les ravisseurs quittent la planète, ou que les otages soient blessés, ou pire.

Iwaizumi n’aimait pas ça. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. Si le Congrès était compromis, leur mission serait un échec. Un imprévu de cette taille n’augurait rien de bon, et aucun répit ne serait laissé à Oikawa, même s’il parvenait à régler la situation.

Les portes de la cabine s’ouvrirent automatiquement, et Iwaizumi s’engouffra dans la pénombre en éteignant son OmniTech.

— Oikawa ! Kuroo est-

Il s’arrêta de parler à la seconde où il posa les yeux sur la forme assoupie de son Commandant. Il était enfin dans son lit, à dormir paisiblement, le visage à moitié enfoui dans son oreiller.

Cette vision, si elle apaisa Iwaizumi, lui laissa toutefois un dilemme de taille.

Oikawa avait besoin de repos, c’était certain. C’était la première fois qu’il dormait depuis des jours. Lui annoncer la catastrophe le priverait de ce sommeil réparateur et nécessaire.

Il ne pouvait pas le réveiller maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas le prévenir et le laisser aller en mission dans un état aussi déplorable, c’était la porte ouverte à un échec critique et à une mort assurée.

Iwaizumi s’approcha en silence du chevet du Commandant alors qu’il prenait sa décision. Il contempla quelques secondes de plus Oikawa et sa respiration régulière, et il fit son choix.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser contre sa tempe. Pour s’excuser.

Puis il ouvrit ensuite rapidement l’ordinateur de la cabine pour lui expliquer la situation à son réveil. Il serait sûrement en colère contre lui, mais Iwaizumi ne changerait pas d’avis. Oikawa devait se reposer.

Il partirait seul.

Iwaizumi quitta la pièce et, sans perdre une seconde, s’en alla d’un pas décidé vers le hangar à navettes : il aurait besoin de son équipement, et de toutes ses armes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lorsque Kuroo revint à lui, ses pensées demeuraient confuses. À vrai dire, ce fut l’intense chaleur environnante qui le rappela d’abord à ses sens ; et il lui fallut de longues minutes pour comprendre que, malgré cette sensation étouffante, son corps n’était pourtant plus protégé par ses lourdes pièces d’armure : seul son vêtement noir et d’ordinaire léger lui collait à la peau.

Ses yeux furent bientôt confrontés à une salle vide et terne, sans fenêtres ni aucun revêtement de la moindre sorte. Des lampes étaient disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce et renvoyaient une vive lumière, si blanche qu’il détourna rapidement le regard. La raideur de ses membres commença progressivement à se faire plus douloureuse : à mesure qu’il reprenait ses esprits, sa léthargie laissait place aux lancinements réguliers d’une nuque endolorie et de poignets étroitement noués dans son dos. Il comprit alors qu’il était assis, et fermement maintenu immobile par des entraves au niveau de son bassin.

La détonation d’une grenade lui revint en mémoire. Puis les avertissements du Premier Lieutenant. L’attaque des butariens. Le danger qu’encourait...

— Je commençais à croire que la grenade t’avait tué.

Cette voix le tira immédiatement de sa stupeur. Il leva les yeux vers Daishou, que son esprit atone n’avait pas encore remarqué.

Il se trouvait face à lui, également ligoté à une chaise. S’il semblait en bien meilleur état que Kuroo pouvait l’être, son teint blême et son air inquiet parlaient d’eux-mêmes.

Les sens du soldat se remirent en alerte maintenant que la situation devenait plus claire.

Ils avaient été enlevés par ces butariens. Butariens qui, d’après les dires d’Iwaizumi, n’étaient pas des Soleils Bleus, mais ces enfoirés des Lunes de Kar’shan. Ces terroristes avaient infiltré le Congrès, compromis leur mission et mis en péril les relations entre l’espace concilien et les systèmes Terminus.

Kuroo commença à se débattre contre les liens qui l’enserraient. Des milliers de questions alarmantes vinrent simultanément assaillir son esprit :

— Ça fait combien de temps qu’on est là ?

Daishou haussa les épaules – autant qu’il était possible de le faire avec des mains attachées dans le dos.

— Je sais pas, ça doit faire une demi-heure que je suis réveillé.

— Ils ne t’ont rien fait, hein ? T’es pas blessé ? Tu te sens pas bizarre ou quoi que ce soit ?

— Ben à part m’avoir drogué et attaché à une putain de chaise, je crois pas non.

Kuroo chercha alors à atteindre son crâne, pour vérifier, mais la douleur de ses bras le stoppa abruptement dans sa tentative. Il ignora le ton presque agressif de Daishou : c’était sa façon à lui de se rassurer, et il avait déjà assez de considérations préoccupantes à l’esprit pour y faire grand cas.

Où se trouvaient-ils ? À en juger par cette chaleur étouffante, ils n’avaient pas quitté Illium. Peut-être étaient-ils retenus captifs quelque part dans les étages inférieurs d’une tour, à une altitude suffisamment basse pour souffrir de cette température ardente.

Ils devaient s’échapper d’ici. Ou contacter le vaisseau, ou Mika, ou n’importe qui d’autre. Mais comment ? L’équipement de Kuroo avait disparu, de son oreillette à son OmniTech. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses liens ne cédaient pas, qu’importe l’acharnement avec lequel il tâchait de s’en libérer. Ils étaient pris au piège, à la merci de butariens.

De vieux souvenirs s’accrochèrent à lui. Des peurs d’enfance.

Sa respiration s’était accélérée sans qu’il y fasse attention.

— Tetsurou, déclara brusquement Daishou. Calme-toi.

Croiser un regard aussi intense lui fit retenir son souffle l’espace d’un instant. Les yeux du diplomate étaient froids, déterminés, et ils le firent obéir sans mal.

— On ne sait pas encore ce qu’ils veulent, raisonna Daishou d’une voix qui ne trahissait aucune peur.

— Ils vont nous tuer.

— On ne sait pas, répéta-t-il avec plus d’insistance. Tu étais bien en contact avec ton équipage avant l’embuscade, non ?

Il attendit que Kuroo hoche la tête, bien faiblement, avant de reprendre :

— Ils doivent déjà être en train de te chercher. Paniquer maintenant ne sert à rien, je pense que t’es encore assez intelligent pour le savoir.

Kuroo ne répondit rien et tâcha de contrôler au mieux sa respiration. Daishou n’avait pas tort. Il devait relativiser, garder la tête froide.

Il soupira longuement.

— Tu vois quand tu veux.

— Ferme-la, répliqua doucement Kuroo.

Un léger sourire égaya les traits du diplomate. Il fut de bien courte durée.

Un signal électronique retentit derrière le Caporal, et il crut reconnaître le crissement de portes automatiques.

— Ah, c’est qu’ils sont enfin réveillés...

Un butarien surgit dans la pièce. La mâchoire de Kuroo se serra instinctivement lorsqu’il le vit, avec son air vicieux et ses mauvaises intentions. Il essaya de nouveau de se tordre les poignets pour se libérer, sans toutefois y parvenir.

— Bien dormi ?

L’alien se pencha vers lui et l’observa avec condescendance. Toute sa colère se réveilla brusquement ; il espéra que son regard brûlant de haine véhiculait un message suffisamment clair.

— Moi qui croyais que les Soleils Bleus avaient raccroché leurs pathétiques activités criminelles… déclara alors Daishou.

Si le diplomate avait souhaité obtenir l’attention du ravisseur, il avait parfaitement réussi : il se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction.

— Tout est relatif. Les systèmes Terminus n’ont pas les mêmes règles que votre stupide espace concilien. Et nous ne sommes pas les Soleils Bleus, ajouta-t-il après un moment.

— Oh, excusez-moi donc, mes yeux me font défaut. Auriez-vous l’amabilité de vous présenter ?

Daishou avait de l’aplomb, c’était certain. À l’entendre, Kuroo en venait à douter qu’il était ligoté, prisonnier et à la merci d’ennemis armés jusqu’aux dents.

— Nous sommes les Lunes de Kar’shan. Ça te dit quelque chose, humain ?

— Hm… non. Jamais entendu parler.

Kuroo ne pouvait voir le visage de l’alien dos à lui, mais il le remarqua sans mal serrer les poings.

— T’es sûr ? Pourtant toi et tes amis les humains vous nous faites bien chier depuis quelque temps.

Daishou ne détourna pas le regard. Il ne cilla pas.

— On se tait, maintenant ? Et si tu utilisais cette grande gueule pour répondre à _mes_ questions ?

— J’ai rien à vous dire.

Le butarien laissa le silence s’attarder. Puis il commença à faire craquer ses phalanges.

— Oh, je vous en prie, poursuivit Daishou. Vous comptez me frapper ? Où sont passés vos méthodes et tous les instruments sophistiqués qui font la fierté des butariens ?

Kuroo recommença à s’agiter. Il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Et si Daishou se contentait de défier son opposant sans rien laisser paraître, il ne trompait pourtant pas le soldat : c’était une mascarade. Savamment travaillée, certes, mais une mascarade quand même.

Et il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que le butarien le prenne au mot.

— Pas envie. On va faire ça à l’ancienne. Ça te remettra les idées en place.

Daishou fronça les sourcils.

— Vous n’obtiendrez rien de moi comme ça, le menaça-t-il.

Ceci fit rire l’alien. Kuroo retenait presque sa respiration depuis le début de l’échange, alarmé par son impuissance : le danger se rapprochait bien trop rapidement à son goût.

— Y’a vraiment que les humains pour croire qu’ils sont immunisés à la torture. Vous êtes faibles, mais vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout le monde avec votre fierté de merde. Vous contaminez la galaxie comme une saloperie de virus.

Le butarien s’approcha de Daishou jusqu’à ce que celui-ci disparaisse du champ de vision de Kuroo. Il s’était penché ; sans doute lui avait-il violemment empoigné le visage.

— Vous envahissez même le Conseil, alors que vous êtes juste des putains de primitifs.

Kuroo devait faire quelque chose. Maintenant.

— Nous au moins, on a de l’honneur, s’exclama-t-il alors.

L’interpellé s’immobilisa avant de se redresser.

— Je l’avais oublié, lui.

Lorsqu’il posa ses quatre yeux sur Kuroo, celui-ci se renfrogna immédiatement. Il soutint son regard avec colère.

— Je pensais qu’on t’avait coupé la langue. C’est toi le soldat, non ? Ça m’étonne qu’un diplomate ait plus de couilles.

Il ne le gratifia d’aucune réponse. Le butarien le considéra longuement, puis se mit à faire les cent pas en silence.

Le voir tourner en rond dans la pièce commença à rendre le soldat nerveux.

— Bon… Reprenons depuis le début.

Il ne s’arrêta pas et continua de passer autour des deux prisonniers. L’agacement de Daishou se lisait parfaitement sur son visage.

— C’est étrange que le Conseil envoie des humains s’occuper d’un congrès avec les systèmes Terminus. Comme si vous saviez de quoi vous parlez.

Kuroo ne manqua pas l’air désabusé du diplomate, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et c’est encore plus bizarre quand on sait que quelques jours avant, des humains – eh oui encore vous – sont venus fouiner sur une de nos bases. Sacrée coïncidence.

— Le monde est bien fait, répondit Daishou.

— Une opération sur un astéroïde de la Nébuleuse de l’Aigle, ça te parle ?

Le soldat tâcha de demeurer impassible à la mention de leur opération ratée. Le butarien s’arrêta juste derrière lui : sa présence dans son dos avait quelque chose d’angoissant.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua le diplomate.

— Ah bon, moi je pense plutôt que le Conseil demande aux humains de faire le sale boulot à sa place. Je me trompe ?

Daishou conserva le silence. Il ne trahit aucune émotion.

Toutefois, cette impassibilité commença à défaillir lorsque l’alien se saisit d’une des mains entravées de Kuroo et la tordit violemment.

Les yeux de celui-ci s’écarquillèrent et une exclamation lui échappa ; il n’eut pas le temps de la réprimer tant la surprise et la douleur l’avaient assailli sans aucun avertissement.

— Alors ? Réponds ou je lui brise les doigts.

La poigne d’acier qui écrasait ses doigts s’interrompit l’espace d’une seconde avant de reprendre brutalement. Kuroo grimaça, serra les dents et pria pour que ses os résistent à la pression. Des larmes menacèrent de le trahir alors qu’il croisait le regard de Daishou.

Celui-ci avait perdu son calme.

Il l’observait, l’air troublé, les sourcils à peine froncés. Il avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche, comme pour sommer le butarien d’arrêter, mais conservait un mutisme implacable.

Il semblait inquiet. Saisi d’effroi.

Mais il ne dit rien.

Pas même lorsque le premier os de Kuroo se brisa après seulement quelques secondes. Celui-ci étouffa bien pitoyablement une plainte sourde, et enfonça les dents dans sa lèvre jusqu’à en sentir le sang.

Daishou ne prononça pas un mot.

— Alors ? reprit le butarien. On n’a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire ? J’ai encore neuf doigts à casser, je continue ?

La respiration de Kuroo était haletante maintenant qu’il tentait de supporter les vifs lancinements qui foudroyaient sa main jusqu’à son bras. Son doigt cassé était écrasé sans aucun ménagement avec les autres, mais la pression avait quelque peu diminué, dans l’attente d’une réponse du diplomate.

Kuroo leva doucement la tête pour s’en enquérir lui aussi. Les yeux de Daishou étaient voilés par une profonde stupeur, et même s’il s’acharnait à demeurer impassible, les couleurs avaient définitivement quitté son visage.

Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, il eut l’air désolé.

— Je ne vous dirai rien, déclara-t-il alors d’une voix bien plus faible qu’auparavant – moins éloquente. Les soldats de l’Alliance savent encaisser, vous perdez votre temps.

Malgré sa mission, ses allégeances et ses serments, le cœur de Kuroo se comprima presque aussi violemment que sa main en train d’être broyée lorsqu’il comprit que Daishou ne se mettrait pas à parler. Il n’était pas certain que cette déclaration était bien convaincante alors qu’il luttait pour ne laisser échapper aucun son pouvant témoigner de sa douleur.

C’était un pitoyable échec.

La nausée s’empara de lui, et son esprit en ébullition ne saisit pas immédiatement les paroles du butarien qui s’était approché de son oreille :

— Quelle force de caractère pour un diplomate. Aussi têtu qu’un butarien. Dommage pour ton ami que vous soyez beaucoup plus fragiles que nous.

Un nouvel os se brisa. Puis un autre.

— Alors, petit soldat ? Tu trouves toujours que les humains ont plus d’honneur que nous, à te laisser te faire torturer au lieu de répondre à une simple question ?

Kuroo ne put qu’émettre un grognement rauque : il serra la mâchoire avec violence, laissant ses pensées défiler à toute vitesse, sans grande cohérence. La chaleur et cette douleur insupportable commençaient à le faire délirer.

— Votre technique ne marche pas, fit remarquer Daishou. Faites-vous une raison.

Un rire guttural s’échappa du butarien. Il en lâcha même la main meurtrie de Kuroo ; celui-ci inspira profondément une fois la pression disparue. Il était à bout de souffle.

— Oh que non. On a tout notre temps. Je suis curieux de savoir à quel moment tu finiras par cracher le morceau. Une fois qu’il tombera inconscient ? Que je lui aurais coupé les jambes ? Ou bien tu vas me faire aller chercher mon matos ?

Daishou ne répondit pas.

— T’en as sûrement rien à foutre de ton chien de garde, après tout. Mais si tu crois que ton absence de réponse va m’empêcher de m’amuser avec lui, c’est ton problème.

Du coin de l’œil, Kuroo vit une lueur orange se matérialiser. La pointe d’une lame apparut près du poing de l’alien.

— On recommence. Qu’est-ce que le Conseil nous veut ? Quelles informations vous êtes venus chercher ?

Lorsque le silence continua de s’étirer, Kuroo préféra fermer les yeux. Le regard vide de Daishou ne lui apportait aucun réconfort, surtout pas maintenant qu’une arme tranchante s’approchait de son visage.

Oikawa et Iwaizumi étaient en chemin, pensa-t-il. Il n’aurait plus à attendre longtemps. Ce n’était qu’un moment difficile à passer, il aurait tout le luxe de se venger plus tard.

La pointe aiguisée se posa sur une de ses tempes.

S’il allait trop loin, Daishou parlerait. Il en était certain.

Il n’aurait plus à attendre longtemps.

— Alors ?

La lame s’enfonça lentement dans sa peau, et ses cris étouffés furent la seule réponse obtenue par le butarien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... J'espère que ça vous a "plu"
> 
> Sachez que contrairement aux apparences, j'adore Kuroo, c'est mon fave.
> 
> Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :)


	5. État d'urgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! Eh oui je poste bien plus tard, il va falloir vous y habituer pour les derniers chapitres, j'ai perdu toute mon avance sur l'écriture ! 
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je signale quand même pour les personnes sensibles qu'il y a quelques passages assez violents, vous vous en doutez sûrement. A lire avec précaution, donc. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire dans les notes de fin !

— Lieutenant ?

Iwaizumi suivait scrupuleusement l’itinéraire indiqué par l’ordinateur de bord lorsqu’une voix s’éleva dans l’intercom.

C’était Kunimi. Il était certainement retourné au poste de pilotage à présent, et venait tout juste de s’apercevoir que leur navette avait disparu du hangar.

Ça lui avait pris plus d’une heure pour s’en rendre compte.

Sans quitter des yeux la route que l’IV lui conseillait d’emprunter, le Lieutenant ouvrit le canal de discussion. Refuser de répondre n’occasionnerait que plus de problèmes.

— Kunimi.

— Vous avez pris la navette, lui fit-il remarquer.

Une question s’était très clairement glissée dans ce simple constat, mais Iwaizumi choisit de l’ignorer.

— J’ai pris la navette, ouais.

— … Vous n’avez pas prévenu que vous partiez.

C’était contraire au règlement de l’Alliance. Tout départ devait être scrupuleusement consigné dans le livre de bord, sans aucune exception. Même le Commandant était soumis à cette exigence. Le pilote n’avait guère besoin de le lui rappeler : il le savait parfaitement, et avait agi en connaissance de cause. Mettre le vaisseau en alerte aurait fini par réveiller Oikawa, et c’était bien la dernière chose qu’il avait souhaitée.

— J’ai oublié, mentit-il. Désolé. Oikawa m’a dit de partir rapidement, j’ai pas pensé à le faire.

Comme Kunimi ne répondit pas immédiatement, il en profita pour rajouter :

— Je vais juste récupérer le Caporal et je reviens. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

— … D’accord. J’inscris quand même votre départ dans le livre de bord, dans ce cas.

— Merci, Kunimi.

Tant qu’il n’avertissait pas le Commandant, tout se passerait bien.

Iwaizumi soupira maintenant que le silence l’enveloppait de nouveau. Ce n’était pas le moment de penser à Oikawa ni aux conséquences de ses présentes actions : il aurait tout le temps d’y réfléchir lorsque Kuroo et les diplomates seraient en sécurité.

Le Lieutenant avait attendu que la localisation de l’OmniTech du Caporal se concrétise avant de songer à partir : la navette du vaisseau n’était pas armée, et être repéré en plein vol n’aurait pas tourné à son avantage. Non, même si cela lui avait imposé un retard de quelques heures, il avait d’abord souhaité découvrir la position de leur base. Et si le signal émis par l’équipement de Kuroo avait été neutralisé par les ravisseurs depuis, Iwaizumi avait eu plus qu’assez de temps pour en télécharger les coordonnées. Il n’avait à présent qu’à suivre leur piste.

Toutefois, malgré la détermination qu’il tâchait de témoigner, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser au pire. Il n’aimait pas cet imprévu. Il ne l’aimait pas du tout : cela se traduisait par sa conduite nerveuse et sa profonde inattention quant à ce qui l’entourait.

Un enlèvement orchestré par une cellule terroriste pouvait rapidement tourner au désastre. Il lui fallait agir dans les plus brefs délais, considérant tout le temps qu’il avait déjà perdu. Un sauvetage dans ces conditions n’aurait rien de facile.

Lorsqu’il atteignit les quartiers les plus excentrés de Nos Astra, Iwaizumi quitta la route aérienne pour s’enfoncer dans un dédale de tours sombres. Aucune affiche publicitaire, aucun néon ne venait égayer les façades des bâtiments ; il avait l’impression de plonger dans une obscurité toujours plus opaque. D’après l’ordinateur de bord, il n’était plus très loin de la base : les ravisseurs occupaient certainement l’un des grands immeubles délabrés qu’il survolait en ce moment même. Il chercha du regard de quelconques défenses antiaériennes, mais n’en trouva aucune : après tout, c’était logique, cet endroit s’apparentait bien plus à une planque de fortune qu’à un véritable siège d’opérations ; des armements extérieurs ne feraient que trahir leur présence.

Après une dernière vérification, Iwaizumi commença à manœuvrer pour atterrir sur le toit indiqué par l’itinéraire. Passer par en haut lui permettrait de quitter les lieux plus rapidement, sans avoir à braver la chaleur étouffante qui régnait au sol.

Une fois les moteurs coupés, il s’équipa de son armure et récupéra ses armes sur le râtelier. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il privilégia son fusil d’assaut : la discrétion n’avait jamais été son fort, et avec des pouvoirs biotiques comme les siens, inutile de s’improviser tireur d’élite. Neutraliser les ennemis avant qu’ils n’alarment tout le complexe était davantage à sa portée.

Il n’aurait qu’à inspecter tous les étages, un par un, jusqu’à trouver l’endroit où les prisonniers étaient retenus, puis les aider à s’échapper le plus rapidement possible.

Iwaizumi remercia son entraînement militaire pour le calme qu’il possédait en cet instant. Il vida son esprit, mit son casque et sortit de la navette.

Pas de temps à perdre.

La porte céda sans effort : l’entrée n’était pas gardée. S’introduire à l’intérieur fut l’affaire de quelques secondes. Il descendit les escaliers lentement, conscient du bruit généré par son armure et de l’écho de ses pas résonnant contre les parois. L’absence d’ascenseur lui permettait au moins de ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

L’obscurité des premiers étages explorés l’obligea à se déplacer avec prudence : de toute évidence, les lieux n’étaient pas entièrement occupés par les butariens. La plupart des salles étaient vides, ou en travaux : l’endroit avait été abandonné depuis longtemps, sans doute n’avait-il jamais été inauguré. Parfait pour une planque temporaire.

Iwaizumi fut toutefois plus alerte lorsqu’il vit de la lumière s’échapper de certaines pièces.

Encore plus lorsqu’il rencontra le premier alien au détour d’un couloir.

— Qu-

Il n’hésita pas et se projeta contre son ennemi, rassemblant son énergie biotique avec suffisamment de puissance pour traverser la pièce en une seconde et envoyer l’alien s’écraser contre le mur opposé. Celui-ci tomba au sol, inconscient.

Le fracas qui accompagna cette attaque fit grimacer Iwaizumi. Il pouvait dire adieu à sa furtivité.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent tout autour de lui.

Ils étaient proches.

Le Lieutenant sortit son arme et laissa un crépitement bleu l’envelopper avec ardeur. Il commença à tirer dès que les premiers butariens entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

S’il voulait venir en aide à Kuroo et au diplomate, il devait d’abord neutraliser les terroristes.

Et considérant leur nombre, ce serait loin d’être facile.

Il en envoya quelques-uns léviter contre les parois du couloir et profita de cet instant de répit pour recharger son fusil d’assaut. D’autres aliens arrivèrent par les escaliers, criant férocement des ordres.

Iwaizumi se mit à couvert derrière une caisse avant de se retrouver encerclé. Il souffla une injure. Le combat s’annonçait plus compliqué que prévu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Daishou n’avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Chaque minute était plus insupportable que la précédente, mais il ne disait rien.

Il ne parlerait pas. De toute façon, même s’il le voulait, il n’y parviendrait pas : sa gorge était nouée par l’effroi. Son esprit s’était entièrement vidé, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le terrible spectacle qui lui faisait face.

Il en avait presque oublié les questions du butarien tant l’état auquel Kuroo était réduit lui retournait l’estomac.

Son visage était tuméfié ; aux différents coups qu’il avait reçus s’ajoutaient de profondes entailles qui avaient été creusées çà et là, sur son front, ses tempes, ses joues : du sang s’en écoulait, glissant sur sa peau pour tomber par gouttes sur ses vêtements. Un de ses yeux avait légèrement gonflé jusqu’au niveau de l’arcade sourcilière.

Sa tête était fermement maintenue droite par son tortionnaire, qui dirigeait maintenant sa lame lumineuse tachée d’écarlate sur l’une de ses joues. Il semblait y graver quelque chose. Une sorte d’emblème. Kuroo ne laissa échapper qu’un souffle rauque : il avait cessé de faire du bruit depuis quelques minutes.

Cela ne rendait pas la scène plus supportable. Son expression trahissait toute sa douleur.

Daishou en avait la nausée.

Mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne devait pas céder face à des terroristes et compromettre les plans du Conseil. Il avait été longuement préparé à des cas de figure comme celui-ci.

Ne rien dire. Quoi qu’il en coûte.

— Et voilà. Qu’est-ce que t’en penses ? J’ai essayé de m’appliquer, mais il m’a pas rendu la tâche facile à bouger comme ça.

L’alien s’était reculé, et il admira son travail avec une satisfaction cruelle. La peau du soldat était scarifiée d’un énorme symbole, certainement celui de ce groupe criminel. Cette vision plongea Daishou dans une immense détresse, qui se changea très rapidement en colère : depuis la mort de ses parents, Kuroo avait toujours haï les butariens. Et malgré cette fureur, il en avait sans doute peur aussi, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais.

Alors le voir à la merci de ces terroristes, incapable de se défendre tandis qu’il se faisait torturer depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, ça le rendait tout simplement malade. Ce butarien s’amusait beaucoup trop à le faire souffrir : son interrogatoire paraissait presque secondaire considérant le plaisir sordide qui se lisait à présent sur son visage. Il ne mutilait pas le soldat pour obtenir des réponses, il le faisait avant tout pour se divertir.

Lorsque l’alien porta son attention sur Daishou dans l’attente d’une réaction, celui-ci détourna le regard en serrant les dents.

— Vous le paierez cher, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

— J’ai plutôt l’impression que c’est lui qui paie cher ton silence, fit remarquer le butarien en désignant le soldat. C’est toi qui refuses de parler.

Daishou secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Il savait parfaitement ce que ce butarien essayait de faire : pour être honnête, il était même étonné que de telles brutes aient recours à une méthode si vicieuse.

Il ne devait pas céder à cette torture psychologique. C’était ces terroristes qui les avaient drogués, enlevés et ligotés. Ce n’était pas de sa faute.

Mais c’était lui qui avait décidé d’aller à l’entrevue, malgré les avertissements de Kuroo.

Non. Ce n’était pas de sa faute, cet alien torturait pour le plaisir ; même s’il parlait, rien ne garantissait qu’il le laisse tranquille.

Mais il n’avait même pas essayé. Il ne disait rien, et Kuroo en payait le prix.

Non. Ce n’était pas...

— Regarde-le, ordonna leur tortionnaire.

Le diplomate se fit violence pour obéir. La vue du soldat mutilé était particulièrement difficile à soutenir.

Le butarien maintenait le visage ensanglanté de sa victime entre ses mains et le força à croiser le regard qu’il évitait depuis le début de ce supplice.

Lorsque ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Kuroo, son cœur se serra insupportablement dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient vitreux, voilés par la douleur. Le voir si faible occulta immédiatement chacune de ses pensées.

— C’est à cause de toi tout ça, continua-t-il.

Daishou se pinça les lèvres.

— Vas-y, fit-il au soldat, dis-lui de parler. T’as envie que ça s’arrête, non ? Alors, dis-lui, je crois qu’il comprend pas bien la situation.

Kuroo resta silencieux. Il n’était certainement pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit ; il se contenta de reporter son attention sur le sol. Daishou ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur, et lui en était même reconnaissant : l’intensité de ces quelques secondes l’avait presque assommé.

L’espace d’un instant, il se crut capable de tout avouer. Sur le point de répondre à la moindre question que leur ravisseur poserait.

Des coups de feu retentirent soudain au-dessus de leur tête, alors que le butarien s’apprêtait à reprendre la parole. Celui-ci se redressa vivement, alerte, et porta une main contre son oreille.

— C’est quoi ce bordel ?

Des cris et des tintements métalliques accompagnèrent bientôt les salves de tirs. L’écho de ce vacarme résonna jusqu’à eux, les murs en tremblèrent presque.

Le terroriste écouta attentivement ce qui lui était hurlé dans l’oreillette : la réponse qu’il reçut lui fit jeter un regard furieux sur le diplomate.

Daishou le lui rendit avec colère.

— J’arrive tout de suite.

Sans un mot de plus pour ses deux prisonniers, il quitta la pièce en grommelant, arme au poing. Jamais le bruit d’une porte automatique ne lui avait semblé si réconfortant.

Ils allaient bientôt être sauvés.

C’était le Commandant qui attaquait la base butarienne dans les étages supérieurs, Daishou en était persuadé. Et, de ce qu’il pouvait entendre, le combat faisait rage.

Ils sortiraient d’ici sous peu. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de minutes.

Le soulagement qui l’envahit lui parut sans égal.

Daishou osa lancer un regard en direction de Kuroo : celui-ci avait la tête baissée, et tentait péniblement de reprendre son souffle. La chaleur environnante n’aidait en rien.

Attester de son état déplorable lui tordit une nouvelle fois les entrailles. Le sang continuait de couler le long de son visage sans jamais s’arrêter : s’il ne pouvait distinguer son expression, il l’imaginait sans mal déformée par la douleur.

C’était de sa faute.

Non.

— Le Commandant est là pour nous sauver, l’informa-t-il pour apaiser son tourment.

Kuroo ne répondit pas. Peut-être même ne l’avait-il pas entendu.

C’était du moins ce que Daishou pensait, avant qu’un murmure terriblement rauque n’efface le silence :

— Tu avais raison.

Le diplomate cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans comprendre. La tête de Kuroo était toujours baissée, il n’avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

Pourtant il avait bien parlé, Daishou en était certain.

— Quoi ?

— Tu avais raison, Tetsurou... Je suis désolé.

Cette déclaration lui fit froncer les sourcils : était-il en train de divaguer dans un excès de fièvre ?

Après quelques secondes, Kuroo se mit à rire légèrement – il divaguait, pour sûr – avant de lever les yeux vers Daishou.

Celui-ci eut l’impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

— J’aimerais bien... t’entendre dire ces mots au moins une fois dans ma vie, avoua-t-il.

Daishou en resta sans voix. Pendant un moment, le fracas qui grondait dans les étages supérieurs fut la seule réponse apportée au Caporal.

Il était incapable de dire ce qui le troublait davantage : le regard résigné de Kuroo, ou les mots qu’il venait tout juste de prononcer. Malgré les coups qu’il avait encaissés, ses os cassés et son visage défiguré, il lui parlait comme s’il lui reprochait de s’être simplement trompé d’itinéraire de route.

Ça n’apaisait en rien la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

— C’est vraiment pas le moment.

— J’en vois pas de meilleurs… au contraire.

Les sourires d’un Kuroo recouvert de sang avaient quelque chose de traumatisant.

C’était un mécanisme de défense, pensa alors Daishou. Il se focalisait sur autre chose pour ignorer toute la violence physique qu’il avait subie.

C’était compréhensible, après tout. Il venait certainement de vivre ses pires cauchemars d’enfance en l’espace de quelques heures.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Daishou allait lui faire plaisir. Ce n’était pas le moment de le confronter à ses possibles responsabilités. Il peinait déjà suffisamment à garder son calme, le forcer à une prise de conscience ne ferait qu’empirer les choses.

— Pourquoi tu n’utilises pas tes pouvoirs ? demanda-t-il alors à la place.

Au-delà d’une esquive de la conversation, cette question lui avait traversé l’esprit à maintes reprises depuis le début de cet enfer. Des pouvoirs de protection auraient toutes les raisons d’être utilisés dans une telle situation.

Le Caporal secoua la tête.

— Tu changes de sujet…

Il grimaça de douleur après un mouvement trop brusque. La gorge de Daishou se serra.

— Garde tes forces au lieu de parler, tu as besoin de soins.

— Ouais… tu as raison…

La respiration de Kuroo était irrégulière : il leva la tête vers le plafond avant de fermer les yeux.

— Je meurs de chaud, souffla-t-il.

C’était loin d’être son seul problème, Daishou ne le savait que trop bien : derrière cette plainte banale se cachaient des centaines d’autres lamentations. _« J’ai mal »_ ; _« Je ne sens plus mon visage »_ ; _« J_ _e peux à peine_ _respirer »_ ; _« Je suis en plein excès de fièvre »_ ; _« Je ne peux plus bouger mes doigts »_ ; «  _Je_ _suis_ _pathétique_  » ; _« Tu l’as laissé_ _me torturer_ _»._

— Ton équipage va bientôt arriver, murmura Daishou avec difficulté. Tout va bien se passer.

Kuroo hocha faiblement la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration, si bien que sa poitrine se souleva dans un tremblement, et attendit en silence.

Daishou l’observa avec autant de compassion que de considération. Il était tellement bouleversé par la résignation dont Kuroo faisait preuve qu’il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que les coups de feu avaient à présent cessé.

C’était de sa faute.

_Je suis désolé._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Une alarme retentissait dans la cabine du Commandant lorsque celui-ci émergea de son sommeil. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, dérangé par ce son régulier qui gagnait en intensité au fil des secondes.

Il se redressa et observa la pénombre alentour pour se remettre les idées en place. Iwaizumi n’était toujours pas revenu : il ne pouvait avoir dormi plus de quelques minutes.

Oikawa se leva en passant une main sur son visage pour chasser sa fatigue ; ce réveil n’était pas des plus agréables, et même s’il se sentait bien mieux après cette rapide sieste, il n’aurait pas dit non à quelques heures de repos.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

_« Commandant, la diplomate Mika Yamaka demande à vous parler en salle de conférence. »_

L’esprit du Commandant se mit immédiatement en alerte : si la diplomate prenait la peine de le contacter, c’était mauvais signe. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

— Combien de temps j’ai dormi ? demanda-t-il à l’IV.

 _«_ _135 minutes, Commandant._ »

Son pouls s’accéléra dans la seconde. Iwaizumi était simplement parti contacter Kuroo : s’il n’était pas revenu après plus de deux heures, il y avait dû y avoir un problème.

Oikawa repensa aux informations qu’il venait tout juste de découvrir, à la présence de terroristes infiltrés au sein du Congrès. Les Lunes de Kar’shan. Nul doute que les diplomates humains étaient menacés, surtout si ces butariens avaient reconnu le Caporal qui avait pénétré sur leur base.

Le Commandant se jeta sur son ordinateur pour se remettre en mémoire toutes les données qu’il avait téléchargées sur les usurpateurs. À la place, il y trouva quelques lignes de texte qui lui serrèrent la gorge :

_« Problème avec les diplomates et Kuroo. Ils se sont fait attaquer par les types des Lunes de Kar’shan. Je suis parti m’en occuper. Je les ramène au vaisseau. T’inquiète pas._

_Je t’aime »_

Oikawa fit appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas casser son écran alors que ses yeux relisaient inlassablement ces quelques mots tapés à la hâte. Le semblant de contrôle qu’il pensait naïvement avoir sur cette mission venait de lui échapper en l’espace de quelques secondes.

Des dizaines de scénarios tous plus angoissants les uns que les autres vinrent lui empoisonner l’esprit. Il pressentait déjà un désastre.

Il marmonna une injure entre ses dents serrées et s’élança d’un pas survolté en direction du pont principal. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu’Iwaizumi avait fait quelque chose d’aussi imprudent. S’il pensait qu’un petit mot ferait oublier à Oikawa ses actes irréfléchis et dangereux, il se trompait lourdement.

Il aurait dû le prévenir. Le réveiller.

Le Commandant préféra se concentrer sur sa colère plutôt que d’accorder de l’attention à l’appréhension qui lui tordait l’estomac.

Cette mission tournait à la catastrophe.

Il entra dans la salle de conférence et alluma immédiatement le dispositif d’appel. Une réplique holographique de la diplomate se matérialisa devant lui après plusieurs instants. Elle semblait nerveuse.

— Commandant, excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure-ci.

La savoir en sécurité soulagea énormément Oikawa. Il se força à desserrer la mâchoire avant de s’enquérir de la situation :

— Vous allez bien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je vous contacte parce que je n’ai plus de nouvelles de mon collègue depuis quelques heures. Il était censé se rendre à une entrevue avec les Soleils Bleus ce soir... Le Caporal est avec lui, normalement, mais je n’arrive pas à les joindre.

Oikawa resta silencieux un moment. S’il se fiait au message d’Iwaizumi et aux dires de Mika, ils avaient été capturés par les butariens ayant infiltré le Congrès. Depuis environ deux heures.

Et s’il choisissait de se fier à son propre instinct, leur silence radio n’était pas bon signe. Du tout.

Si Iwaizumi ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis son départ, la situation était loin d’être résolue.

Il n’avait aucune idée de comment l’annoncer à la diplomate.

— Je pensais que vous aviez peut-être réussi à les contacter, continua-t-elle.

— Il y a eu un incident avec un groupe terroriste qui se fait passer pour les Soleils Bleus. Le Caporal et votre collègue ont dû être la cible d’une attaque.

Même s’il ne faisait face qu’à un hologramme, Oikawa remarqua sans mal la stupeur se dessiner sur les traits virtuels de Mika.

— Vous savez s’ils vont bien ? s’empressa-t-elle de demander.

— Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il avec amertume.

Ce manque d’informations lui dévorait les entrailles.

— Et vous savez où ils se trouvent ?

— Un de mes soldats est parti en amont, je compte le rejoindre dès que possible. Restez en sécurité dans l’enceinte de votre hôtel, j’enverrai une équipe d’extraction vous escorter jusqu’au vaisseau dès que possible.

Mika hocha la tête malgré son air inquiet.

— D’accord. Faites attention, Commandant.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lorsqu’il mit fin à la transmission, Oikawa avait envie de hurler.

Ses pas emportés le conduisirent jusqu’au cockpit, où un Kunimi ensommeillé faisait le quart en somnolant. Celui-ci sursauta dans son fauteuil lorsque la voix puissante du Commandant retentit dans le silence du vaisseau :

— Kunimi, mets-moi en contact avec le Lieutenant _immédiatement_.

L’interpellé avisa avec surprise son supérieur, qui était déjà penché sur l’intercom, une main accrochée au dossier du pilote.

— Oui… tout de suite, Commandant.

Il pianota sur l’interface de contrôle à une vitesse effrayante avant de faire signe à Oikawa pour l’enjoindre à parler. Celui-ci inspira donc profondément, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et fit tout son possible pour masquer son anxiété.

— SSV Sendai à Lieutenant Iwaizumi, déclara-t-il fermement. Ici Commandant Oikawa.

Aucune réponse. Kunimi observa discrètement sa réaction du coin de l’œil.

Il se mordit la lèvre avant de recommencer avec insistance :

— Iwa, tu me reçois ?

Toujours rien. Les secondes s’accumulaient, et seul le silence répondait aux appels inquiets du Commandant. Garder son calme commençait à devenir impossible.

Il s’était passé quelque chose.

— Hajime Iwaizumi, s’exclama soudainement Oikawa avec colère, je te préviens que si tu ne me réponds pas immédiatement…

— J’ai l’impression qu’il y a un problème au niveau des transmissions, Commandant. L’oreillette du Lieutenant doit être éteinte.

Le pilote activa plusieurs commandes devant lui et lut attentivement les informations affichées sur son écran.

— Son OmniTech est déconnecté.

Le sang d’Oikawa se glaça. Iwaizumi ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, même après avoir désobéi à l’Alliance et à son supérieur hiérarchique. C’était impensable.

Il tenta de ne pas songer aux raisons de ce silence radio, ni aux effroyables implications qu’il pouvait bien avoir.

Ce fut un échec.

— Tu peux le localiser ? demanda-t-il d’une voix nouée par l’appréhension.

Kunimi secoua la tête, l’air désolé.

Le Commandant passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il sentit son énergie biotique crépiter dans chaque cellule de son corps, désireuse d’être libérée sur-le-champ.

— Mais je peux essayer de localiser la navette, proposa Kunimi en remarquant l’agitation d’Oikawa.

— Il a pris la navette ?

— Vous lui avez demandé de récupérer le Caporal, expliqua le pilote avec plus d’hésitation qu’à l’ordinaire.

Oikawa soupira. Évidemment qu’Iwaizumi avait menti à Kunimi.

— Localise la navette. On décolle immédiatement.

— Commandant ?

L’intéressé ne répondit pas ; il préféra ouvrir le canal vocal relié à tous les étages du vaisseau :

— À l’attention de tout l’équipage, ici le Commandant Oikawa. Notre décollage est imminent. J’ai besoin de deux équipes de terrain opérationnelles pour escorte et sauvetage. Direction le hangar à navettes pour un briefing.

Puis il fit face à son pilote confus et lui ordonna droit dans les yeux :

— Emmène-nous immédiatement à l’endroit où est la navette. Après ça, tu pars chercher la diplomate Mika Yamaka à son hôtel, et tu reviens ici. Compris ?

— Mais, Commandant… on n’a pas les autorisations pour se déplacer dans Nos Astra avec le vaisseau. On risque de se faire repérer.

— Je t’ai demandé de faire ça vite, pas discrètement.

Kunimi considéra quelques secondes l’air catégorique de son Commandant avant de se résigner à obéir. Il alluma les moteurs en quelques minutes.

Oikawa, quant à lui, partit sans tarder vers le hangar à navettes. Son cœur battait bien trop vite à son goût ; plus il laissait ses pensées s’affoler, plus il prenait conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il avait bien plus à perdre que son potentiel statut de Spectre. Et cela le terrifiait.

Le diplomate était en danger. Kuroo était en danger.

Iwaizumi…

Il serra le poing.

Ce n’était pas le moment d’y penser : il avait une mission de sauvetage à mener à bien.

 

 

* * *

 

 

À mesure que les minutes s’écoulaient, Daishou perdit progressivement toute sa patience. Si le silence qui avait suivi le déluge de tirs et de cris l’avait d’abord immensément soulagé, il commençait à présent à le craindre. Plus le temps passait, plus il peinait à garder son calme : personne n’était encore venu les secourir.

Le Commandant n’était toujours pas là. Pourtant, il devait les sauver. Il le fallait. Il était ici, à se battre farouchement quelques étages au-dessus de leur tête. C’était la seule explication possible.

Les liens qui l’enserraient se firent plus lancinants. Attendre un sauvetage qui n’arrivait pas ne rendait ses poignets que plus endoloris ; sa cage thoracique comprimée par des entraves et la température élevée de la pièce l’empêchaient de respirer à son aise. C’était désagréable.

Toutefois, un regard en direction de Kuroo suffit à lui rappeler que ses quelques douleurs étaient loin d’être insupportables. Le sang avait commencé à sécher sur son visage, et ses traits s’étaient quelque peu détendus ; ses yeux, par contre, restaient obstinément fermés. Peut-être avait-il perdu connaissance.

Il avait besoin d’être pris en charge, et rapidement. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, certaines de ses entailles semblaient dangereusement profondes. Et ses os cassés…

Daishou déglutit. La torture dont Kuroo avait été victime défila à nouveau devant ses yeux ; son cœur se serra.

Il n’osait même pas imaginer les séquelles psychologiques que le soldat garderait toute sa vie. Tenter de le raisonner à propos des butariens serait proche de l’impossible à présent.

Et cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort. Les images gravées dans sa mémoire seraient difficiles à oublier.

Un bruit d’explosion suivi d’un cri glaçant les tira subitement de leur attente léthargique. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans la seconde, et des frissons désagréables traversèrent Daishou malgré cette chaleur insupportable.

Ce n’était assurément pas un cri de butarien.

Aucun d’eux n’osa dire quoi que ce soit. Prononcer le moindre mot, émettre le moindre doute ne ferait que rendre réelle une possibilité tout simplement impensable. Et c’était bien la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Le Commandant allait les sauver d’une minute à l’autre. Il le fallait. S’il avait été neutralisé…

L’échec n’était pas une option, pas maintenant : si les coups de feu avaient cessé, ça ne pouvait qu’être de bon augure.

Mais lorsqu’un butarien entra dans la pièce avec un sourire incroyablement satisfait, Daishou ravala bien vite ses maigres espoirs.

Ce n’était pas leur tortionnaire qui avait quitté les lieux d’un pas survolté il y a peu. Non, celui-ci était bien plus grand ; des rayures noires striaient la peau jaune de ses tempes. Daishou ne reconnut le soi-disant Soleil Bleu agressif du Congrès que lorsqu’il remarqua que l’un de ses yeux était crevé.

Sa simple présence lui noua la gorge. Si le précédent butarien s’était montré menaçant, l’aura qui émanait de celui-ci était toute autre ; de sa démarche lorsqu’il s’introduisit dans la salle, lente et prédatrice, au regard méprisant qu’il leur asséna tour à tour, tout chez lui respirait le danger et sommait à Daishou de partir d’ici immédiatement.

L’alien dut remarquer son angoisse soudaine, car un rictus étira ses lèvres presque inexistantes.

— Tu as l’air déçu. Vous vous attendiez peut-être à voir arriver quelqu’un d’autre ?

Le diplomate conserva son mutisme. Il n’avait toujours rien à dire à ces terroristes, et les sous-entendus derrière ces quelques mots le plongèrent dans une profonde stupeur.

Le butarien continua d’avancer lentement, les mains derrière le dos. Il était parfaitement conscient de l’atmosphère tendue qu’il avait créée par sa simple présence : d’après son attitude, il comptait bien en jouer.

Daishou se hasarda à lancer un regard en direction de Kuroo : celui-ci avait baissé la tête.

— On doit pas beaucoup vous aimer pour que l’Alliance n’envoie qu’un pauvre soldat vous sauver… Je dois dire qu’il s’est bien battu, pour un humain…

Un rire rocailleux résonna dans la pièce. Le calme de Daishou menaçait de s’effondrer à tout instant.

— On a détruit vos OmniTechs et votre équipement. Personne ne viendra.

L’attention de l’alien se porta bien vite sur le Caporal blessé : il l’avisa longuement, puis se tourna vers lui.

— J’en conclus que vous n’avez toujours rien dit. Pas mal.

Il se pencha. Un mauvais pressentiment s’empara du diplomate. Ce butarien l’avait presque ignoré, et considérait maintenant Kuroo avec un sérieux particulier. Il le dévisageait.

— Les humains qui étaient venus fouiner sur notre base avaient exactement la même armure que la tienne, et que celle de ton ami soldat. Blanche et bleue. Et je crois bien que t’étais l’un d’entre eux.

Le Caporal conserva la tête baissée. L’alien la lui releva en lui empoignant brusquement les cheveux.

— Regarde-moi. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Un léger grognement lui répondit alors que le butarien tirait sa tête davantage en arrière.

— Je pense que t’es le sale con qui m’a tiré dessus, déclara-t-il en désignant son œil crevé. Je me trompe ?

Daishou sentit son cœur tomber lourdement dans sa poitrine. Ça allait très mal se passer. La colère du terroriste se ressentait jusque dans ses intonations, pourtant maîtrisées. Si leur précédent tortionnaire s’était simplement amusé, celui-ci avait des désirs de vengeance.

Et son air déformé par un sourire cruel suffisait à lui faire appréhender la suite.

— Alors dans ma grande bonté je vais te laisser une seule chance de parler, poursuivit-il. Si tu refuses, je t’assure que tout ce qu’on t’a fait jusque là te semblera bien agréable.

C’était ridicule. Kuroo ne connaissait probablement pas les enjeux de sa mission contre ces criminels. Les objectifs du Conseil n’étaient pas dévoilés aux subalternes : même s’il le souhaitait, il ne pouvait pas révéler quoi que ce soit.

Ce butarien devait en être conscient.

— Va crever, lui répondit finalement Kuroo.

Cela étira le sourire du terroriste.

— Ouais, c’est bien toi.

Sans aucun avertissement, il renversa violemment la chaise du Caporal, qui s’effondra sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Daishou grimaça en voyant la tête de Kuroo se heurter contre le béton.

— Tu fais moins le malin que la dernière fois, fit remarquer le butarien. C’est pitoyable. L’autre humain était bien plus combatif. Il a tué quatre de mes gars avant de se faire avoir.

Il envoya son pied s’écraser contre les côtes du Caporal. Celui-ci émit une plainte étouffée.

— Toi ? Tu fais juste pitié. Tu te rebelles pas, tu te contentes de subir… même pas besoin de t’implanter un truc pour te rendre docile.

Un autre coup puissant arracha un cri à Kuroo. Il se mit à tousser, s’étrangler à moitié dans une respiration haletante, puis il perdit l’intégralité de son souffle lorsque la chaussure bardée de métal fracassa une nouvelle fois sa cage thoracique.

— T’es sûr que t’es vraiment un soldat ?

Daishou en resta pétrifié. Ce spectacle lui glaçait le sang : il n’était rien de plus que le témoin indésirable d’un règlement de compte. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, car aucune importance ne lui était accordée, aucune question ne lui avait été posée. Le butarien assouvissait une rancœur personnelle, chaque nouveau coup de pied gagnant en force, et peut-être ne prendrait-elle fin que lorsque le corps meurtri de Kuroo cesserait enfin de réagir à toute cette violence déchaînée.

Le diplomate laissa tomber son regard troublé sur le Caporal. Il commençait à cracher du sang.

Il n’allait plus tenir longtemps.

Le rictus sadique du terroriste s’agrandit maintenant qu’il prenait lui aussi le temps d’observer le soldat à terre et rendu inerte par le choc. Chaque quinte de toux qui le secouait été accompagnée d’une grimace de douleur et d’une pénible respiration sifflante.

— C’est vraiment comme ça que je préfère les humains.

Lorsque le butarien plaqua son pied contre la gorge du Caporal, Daishou réagit comme par automatisme. Kuroo allait bientôt s’étouffer et mourir sous ses yeux, et cette seule réalisation le tira de son effroi impuissant.

— Il a dû bien vous énerver pour mériter autant votre attention, s’exclama-t-il sans réfléchir.

Le diplomate croisa l’air mauvais de l’alien qui s’était tourné vers lui : en voyant son œil crevé, il eut soudainement une idée.

— Après je peux comprendre… C’est vrai, il vous a crevé un œil… C’est pire que la peine capitale pour vous les butariens.

Cette fois-ci, le terroriste lui fit totalement face, s’éloignant peu à peu de Kuroo. Les traits de son visage se tordaient déjà de colère, certes, mais au moins son attention était à présent focalisée sur lui. Parfait.

Daishou rassembla le peu de force mentale qu’il lui restait pour offrir à son interlocuteur son sourire le plus insolent. Il inclina la tête vers la droite avant de songer à poursuivre :

— Les yeux sont bien sacrés dans votre religion, non ? Qu’est-ce que ça fait de vivre tous les jours en sachant que vous ne pourrez jamais rejoindre l’au-delà ? Franchement à votre place je-

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer le poing serré de l’alien se lever et prendre de l’élan ; il ferma les yeux par pur réflexe, tourna son visage sur le côté et se prépara pour l’impact douloureux qui arriverait sans tarder.

Aucun ne survint.

Une curieuse sensation enveloppa Daishou. Ce fut très bref, et étrangement agréable, remplaçant le coup immédiat qu’il avait pensé recevoir : la seconde d’après, un jappement surpris s’échappa du butarien.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il rouvrit brusquement les yeux qu’il comprit : de l’énergie biotique crépitait tout autour de lui, couvrant sa peau de particules mouvantes.

Son regard se retrouva attiré par celui du Caporal, dont l’éclat bleu n’avait pas encore cessé. Son air soulagé lui noua la gorge.

Les émotions du diplomate ne coopérèrent plus aussi bien qu’il le souhaitait. Tout ce dont il était certain, et il choisit de s’y accrocher de toutes ses forces, c’était que Kuroo n’était qu’un imbécile. De toutes les occasions qu’il avait eues de se protéger, après tout ce qu’il avait enduré, il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour _ça_. Pour lui.

C’était ridicule.

Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à se détourner des iris noisette qui l’observaient sans vraiment le voir. Kuroo n’était certainement pas en état de faire plus.

Et malgré tous ses efforts, Daishou ne parvint que difficilement à empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

Le butarien, lui, avait reculé de quelques pas, surpris, et massait à présent sa main blessée par l’impact. Il suivit cet échange silencieux avant de se ressaisir. Cette révélation sembla beaucoup lui plaire.

— Bien-sûr que t’es un biotique… J’aurais dû commencer par là.

Il s’approcha à nouveau de la chaise d’un pas décidé : il la remit droite en attrapant le Caporal par les cheveux. Puis il lui pencha la tête vers l’avant et observa sa nuque.

Kuroo ne put que se laisser faire.

— L’autre soldat avait son implant ici. C’est là qu’on les met aussi, autant te dire que ça nous a bien fait chier…

Daishou tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser au sens de ces mots. Il n’eut toutefois pas à y songer bien longtemps : il paniqua véritablement lorsque le butarien sortit une lame et la planta sous la peau de Kuroo.

Celui-ci fut traversé d’énergie biotique comme d’une décharge électrique : malgré son état, il ne put se retenir de hurler lorsque l’alien trouva son implant.

— C’est bon, ça sera pas long… T’en as pas besoin de toute façon, vu que tu l’utilises pas…

— Arrêtez ! s’écria immédiatement Daishou.

Aucune réaction.

L’implant était relié à son système nerveux, Kuroo l’avait dit. Si on le lui arrachait…

— Arrêtez ! Qu’est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Je vous dirai tout sur le Conseil si vous arrêtez ça.

La voix du diplomate était suppliante, mais c’était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations. Kuroo n’allait pas survivre bien longtemps à un pareil traitement.

— Alors là, ça doit vraiment être dangereux pour que tu te mettes à parler après tout ça.

Il fit un mouvement de poignet qui tordit le visage du soldat de douleur. Daishou avait atteint sa limite : il ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

— S’il vous plaît, implora-t-il.

Le butarien le considéra longuement, lui et sa requête. Après un moment où aucun des deux ne détourna le regard, il déclara :

— Je t’écoute. Ça a intérêt à être intéressant, sinon…

L’esprit du diplomate réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n’avait plus vraiment le choix.

Il soupira difficilement, souffrant déjà des révélations qu’il était contraint de dévoiler.

Il avait échoué.

— Le Conseil compte utiliser le Congrès pour neutraliser vos routes d’approvisionnement habituelles. Ils veulent vous affaiblir et vous forcer à sortir des systèmes Terminus pour vous détruire sans provoquer de casus belli.

Les portes automatiques s’ouvrirent, mais Daishou n’en fit pas grand cas : il regardait toujours le butarien, ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver la véracité de ses mots et détourner son attention du Caporal.

— C’est pour ça qu’ils ont envoyé des humains, poursuivit-il, pour jouer sur la discorde entre nos deux espèces… Ils-

— Éloigne-toi immédiatement de là. Lâche ce que tu as dans la main ou je te descends.

Daishou vit le terroriste se figer à l’entente de cette nouvelle voix dans la pièce. Il reconnut le ton implacable du Commandant.

L’alien finit par obéir après un moment : il se décala sur le côté, les mains levées. Le diplomate put observer, en plus de la mine déconfite de leur ennemi, la stature menaçante d’Oikawa, tout en armure, un pistolet braqué contre le crâne du butarien.

Même s’il avait encore du mal à saisir pleinement la situation, l’apercevoir après toutes ses précédentes désillusions le calma immensément.

Le Commandant était là.

Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et suivit l’échange en silence.

— Maintenant, tu vas me donner ton OmniTech, ordonna froidement Oikawa.

Devant le manque de réaction de l’alien, il marqua son insistance en le frappant avec le canon de son arme.

— Je peux aussi le récupérer sur ton cadavre, c’est toi qui vois.

— Tu rê-

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’Oikawa appuie sur la détente : le terroriste s’effondra sur le sol dans les secondes suivant la détonation, un trou béant dans le crâne. Le regard du Commandant ne trahissait aucune patience. Après un regard glacial en direction du cadavre, il matérialisa son OmniTech surmonté d’une lame et commença à défaire les liens de Kuroo.

— Vous allez bien ? s’enquit-il alors.

Daishou n’avait aucune idée de comment répondre à cette question. Il hocha à peine la tête avant de se rendre compte que le Commandant était bien trop occupé pour faire attention à lui.

Kuroo ne répondit pas non plus.

— Hanamaki, appela Oikawa en portant la main contre son casque, si RAS dans le couloir suis-moi, j’ai besoin d’aide.

Peu de temps après, un nouveau soldat apparut. Même armure, même sérieux. Seule sa démarche paraissait plus leste.

— Prends l’OmniTech du butarien. Ou télécharge ses données, si tu peux le faire rapidement.

— Ça marche.

— Commandant, commença Daishou en voyant Kuroo grimacer de douleur. Faites attention… Tetsurou est…

Oikawa leva enfin les yeux vers le diplomate : ce qu’il put lire dans son regard lui fit porter une plus grande attention vers son Caporal et ses multiples blessures. Son attitude s’adoucit immédiatement, et il observa l’étendue des dégâts avec une mine presque inquiète.

De son côté, le dénommé Hanamaki vint libérer Daishou après avoir récupéré les données du butarien.

— Kuroo, murmura Oikawa d’une voix douce, tu m’entends ? On est là pour te sortir d’ici. Tu te sens capable de marcher ?

Le Caporal arborait un air absent. C’était un miracle qu’il n’ait pas encore perdu connaissance. Il répondit d’un bien faible : « Oui » entre ses dents.

Mais considérant l’état dans lequel il était, Daishou doutait fortement qu’une telle prouesse lui soit possible.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu’il se précipita auprès de lui à la seconde où il fut détaché de cette maudite chaise. Kuroo fut lui aussi rapidement libéré de ses entraves, et il tenta de se lever ; il étouffa bien vite une plainte lorsqu’il se retrouva parfaitement droit puis il se courba de douleur, prêt à vaciller.

Côtes cassées.

Daishou fut le premier à l’empêcher de s’effondrer, ayant anticipé la chute. Il soutint une partie de son poids tandis que le soldat reprenait péniblement son souffle.

— Makki, fit Oikawa, aide…

— Je peux m’en occuper seul, Commandant.

Celui-ci afficha un air sceptique, mais il se heurta au regard intransigeant de Daishou. Il ne céderait pas sur ce point-là : il n’était vraiment pas le plus à plaindre dans toute cette histoire. Il allait bien. Physiquement, en tout cas.

Il passa le bras de Kuroo autour de ses épaules pour faciliter leurs déplacements.

— Occupez-vous plutôt de nous protéger jusqu’au vaisseau. On n’a pas d’armes, nous.

Après une seconde de délibération, Oikawa hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre hors de la pièce. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre.

Ils retrouvèrent un autre militaire de l’Alliance dans le couloir, certainement resté à l’extérieur pour les prévenir de la moindre présence ennemie.

— On va continuer de monter, expliqua Oikawa. Il n’y avait rien aux étages inférieurs.

Les deux soldats acquiescèrent d’un même mouvement. Ils reprirent alors leur avancée prudente dans ces couloirs bétonnés.

Le diplomate peinait à suivre le rythme imposé par le commando : soutenir quelqu’un d’extrêmement blessé et de plus grand n’avait rien de facile, surtout lorsque chaque pas effectué semblait raviver sa douleur. Il ne devrait même pas être en train de marcher dans cet état-là, et c’était un exploit qu’il y parvienne. Mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix.

Daishou tenta de le stabiliser en posant une main sur sa taille, juste en dessous des côtes. Cela n’empêcha pas le soldat de se crisper face à ce contact sensible et endolori.

— C’est bientôt fini, le rassura-t-il en chuchotant maintenant qu’ils atteignaient une immense cage d’escalier.

Son visage meurtri était presque collé contre le sien. L’odeur du sang était omniprésente.

— Merci, répondit simplement Kuroo.

Daishou se pinça les lèvres. Il ne méritait aucun remerciement. Au contraire.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kuroo s’obstinait à agir comme s’il ne méritait pas toute sa colère, ni pourquoi il était allé jusqu’à lui éviter de subir la moindre violence physique alors que lui peinait toujours à respirer correctement, avec ses côtes brisées et son visage lacéré.

— Tais-toi.

Le Caporal réussit à lui sourire bien faiblement. Daishou resserra son emprise.

La montée des marches fut rude, surtout pour Kuroo, mais ils se débrouillèrent. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir partir d’ici.

Dernière ligne droite.

— Vous savez où se trouvent vos affaires ? demanda alors le Commandant en continuant son ascension.

— Ils les ont sûrement détruites, répondit le diplomate. On peut partir sans, de toute façon.

— Et… vous avez eu des nouvelles du Lieutenant Iwaizumi ?

Daishou resta silencieux. Les mots du butarien lui revinrent en mémoire : un soldat de l’Alliance avait été neutralisé. S’agissait-il d’Iwaizumi ? Ou bien était-ce le Commandant, qui avait réussi à se libérer à l’aide de renforts ?

L’absence du Lieutenant aux côtés d’Oikawa ne laissait aucun doute quant à la réponse.

— Je lui ai parlé avant l’embuscade, répondit difficilement Kuroo.

— Il est quelque part ici, reprit le Commandant. Il était venu vous chercher.

L’intonation froide d’Oikawa leur fit comprendre à tous qu’ils ne partiraient pas d’ici tant qu’ils ne l’auraient pas retrouvé. Daishou ne put empêcher à un soupir de franchir ses lèvres.

Kuroo avait besoin de soins urgents, pas de déambuler dans tout le complexe à la recherche d’un cadavre. Ou pire.

Après avoir fait le tour d’un étage parfaitement vide, le commando s’arrêta brusquement au seuil du palier suivant.

— Mettez-vous à couvert, ordonna Oikawa. Quelqu’un approche.

Tous s’exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de rapidité. Daishou se contenta d’aider Kuroo à s’adosser contre un mur.

— Respire, lui souffla-t-il en remarquant son regard vitreux. Reste éveillé.

Il enveloppa d’une de ses mains son visage recouvert de sang pour le ramener à la réalité.

Les yeux de Kuroo se posèrent de nouveau sur lui. Ils étaient presque déstabilisants.

— Qu’est-ce que…

Oikawa avait passé sa tête par delà l’encadrement du seuil pour s’enquérir de la situation. À présent, il s’était redressé et était entièrement à découvert. Quelque chose le perturbait.

— Iwa ?

Daishou suivit le regard d’Oikawa dès qu’il entendit ce nom.

Le Lieutenant se trouvait dans le couloir. Mais il ne suffit au diplomate que d’un seul coup d’œil pour comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas. Sa démarche était laborieuse, presque claudicante. Il ne prêtait aucune attention où ses pas le conduisaient : il paraissait ailleurs. Blessé.

Daishou avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Ces observations furent apparemment partagées par le Commandant : il sortit de l’ombre pour se dévoiler entièrement à la vue du soldat.

— Iwa, l’interpella Oikawa en s’avançant vers lui. Tu es blessé ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ne sembla pas même faire cas de la présence de son supérieur.

Daishou fronça les sourcils. Il n’était clairement pas dans son état normal. Peut-être était-il encore sous le choc après avoir échappé aux aliens, mais son comportement lui rappelait autre chose.

S’il se fiait à ce qu’il voyait, Daishou jurerait que le Lieutenant avait été drogué.

Et s’il déambulait librement dans les couloirs sans aucun ennemi à proximité…

Iwaizumi s’était arrêté. Son regard était planté dans celui du Commandant ; pourtant, il n’eut aucune réaction.

Les paroles du butarien revinrent tout à coup au diplomate lorsqu’une colossale quantité d’énergie biotique commença à émaner du soldat étrange. Il dégageait tant de cette lumière bleue qu’il semblait prêt à exploser.

Ils le contrôlaient.

Daishou s’élança vers Oikawa pour le sortir de sa stupeur.

— Commandant, reculez !

Le Commandant eut à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière avant qu’Iwaizumi ne charge avec violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! 
> 
> Sinon, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et comme Mass Effect est un jeu vidéo basé sur les choix multiples et propose même différentes fins, j'ai décidé de vous faire choisir une partie de la fin de cette histoire ! 
> 
> Donc je mets à votre disposition ce lien : https://www.strawpoll.me/17406882?fbclid=IwAR2FXgUX0WZsZR2iE2lvH-UCyMeC-Pum1KQmYfynYQxiYLATVZ-t5QZoxjI
> 
> Et voilà, ouais les réponses sont assez vagues mais ce sont les inclinations de choix qui existent déjà dans le jeu ^^ 
> 
> Bonne semaine !


	6. Sanction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Désolée pour le léger retard, j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre à 2h30 du matin et vous comprendrez sûrement que je n'ai pas eu la force de le corriger dans la foulée ^^
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Le choc fut brutal. Oikawa n’eut pas le temps de s’y préparer : son esprit glacé d’effroi refusa d’assimiler la situation, et les avertissements du diplomate lui parurent bien lointains. Lorsqu’il remarqua l’énergie biotique s’accroître et fondre sur lui, il était déjà trop tard : il ne put que croiser les bras et rassembler une fraction de ses pouvoirs pour se protéger.

La déflagration heurta le Commandant de plein fouet. Son dos frappa violemment la rambarde des escaliers qui se tordit sous l’impact ; sans son armure, il se serait sans doute brisé la colonne vertébrale.

Oikawa serra les dents et adopta, par pur instinct, une posture offensive. Ses yeux scrutèrent Iwaizumi dans les moindres détails : celui-ci ne portait pas de casque, laissant apercevoir un regard trouble et un visage déformé par une rage aveugle. Un infime filet de sang s’écoulait le long de son cou.

— Iwa, insista-t-il avec prudence, c’est moi. Je suis là pour te sortir d’ici.

Il n’obtint toujours aucune réponse.

Que lui avaient-ils fait ? L’avaient-ils blessé ? Torturé au point qu’il ne différencie plus ses alliés de ses ennemis ? Qu’il ne reconnaisse plus Oikawa ?

Iwaizumi était en état de choc, c’était évident. Il fallait simplement le ramener à la raison.

À ses côtés, aux coins de la large embrasure, Hanamaki et Matsukawa braquèrent leur fusil d’assaut sur le Lieutenant.

— Iwaizumi, fit Matsukawa. Recule, s’il te plaît.

— Ne tirez pas ! ordonna alors Oikawa. Baissez vos armes, il est juste blessé.

— Commandant, c’est trop tard. Les butariens l’ont eu.

La voix du diplomate était bien moins ferme qu’à l’ordinaire : la charge biotique, même s’il n’en avait pas été la première cible, l’avait projeté contre un mur. Il s’était à présent relevé, et désigna l’arrière de son crâne lorsqu’Oikawa posa enfin les yeux sur lui.

— Ils lui ont mis un implant de contrôle, continua-t-il.

Le Commandant se sentit défaillir. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Comment Daishou pouvait-il le savoir ? Non, Iwaizumi était simplement bouleversé par les sévices qu’il avait subis durant ses dernières heures. Peut-être avait-il également été drogué, mais rien de plus.

Le reste n’était pas envisageable.

Le Lieutenant porta soudain son attention confuse sur le diplomate. Son poing se mit à briller d’un bleu froid.

— Rejoignez la navette, déclara fermement le Commandant à ses soldats. Prenez Kuroo et le diplomate et partez d’ici.

— Mais, Oikawa…

— Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, mais il faut que vous partiez maintenant.

Iwaizumi commença s’avancer vers Daishou, mais Oikawa l’avait anticipé : en un instant, il s’élança et contra le coup destiné au diplomate, sa paume ouverte irradiant une énergie telle qu’elle immobilisa le poing d’Iwaizumi dans son élan. La rencontre de ces deux pouvoirs fit trembler son bras, mais il tint bon ; malgré le crépitement violent qui menaçait d’exploser, il conserva l’attaque d’Iwaizumi à distance.

— Partez maintenant ! cria-t-il à son équipe. Allez !

Ces derniers, incapables de tirer sur l’un des leurs, finirent par obéir. Oikawa les entendit monter les escaliers après quelques secondes de délibération muette, tandis que sa protection maintenait en échec la fureur d’Iwaizumi.

Son regard croisa enfin le sien. Il brillait de bleu et de rage.

— Iwa, l’appela-t-il une nouvelle fois. Ne me force pas à te faire du mal.

L’attitude d’Oikawa restait pour le moment défensive : s’il mobilisait assez de ses pouvoirs pour paralyser ceux d’Iwaizumi, il n’avait pas encore atteint le maximum de ses capacités. S’il le désirait, il pouvait parfaitement refermer la main, et la pression du champ biotique briserait les doigts de son Lieutenant.

Il ne jugeait pas utile d’en arriver là.

Mais Iwaizumi n’était pas dans son état normal, c’était certain. Il ne lui répondit pas, le toisa avec rage. Il ne semblait pas le reconnaître. L’échec de son offensive le fit grogner, mais il prit rapidement Oikawa de court : il lui faucha les jambes d’un grand coup de pied et l’envoya s’écraser sur le sol.

Iwaizumi était meilleur au corps à corps. Et, si le Commandant choisissait de retenir ses coups, il comprit bien vite que son adversaire ne lui accorderait pas le même traitement.

Il roula sur le côté pour éviter de justesse une frappe biotique : lorsque celle-ci heurta le sol, son onde de choc n’aida pas Oikawa à se remettre sur pied.

En voyant Iwaizumi enchaîner une nouvelle attaque, ses réflexes prirent le dessus et il le propulsa contre un mur à l’aide de ses pouvoirs. Lorsque la tête de son lieutenant se cogna avec violence, il regretta sa réaction instinctive.

Puis, bien vite, une sourde colère s’empara de lui. Si Iwaizumi n’avait pas été assez stupide et égoïste pour partir sans lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ils auraient sauvé Kuroo et Daishou ensemble, détruit cette cellule terroriste et quitté les lieux sans aucun problème. Mais il avait fallu qu’il joue les héros.

Ils en payaient maintenant le prix : Oikawa était contraint de se battre contre un Iwaizumi drogué qui ne le différenciait plus d’un ennemi butarien.

Il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir coupable, malgré tout. S’il s’était réveillé plus rapidement… S’il ne s’était pas endormi…

Lorsque le Lieutenant se jeta à nouveau sur lui, Oikawa laissa le tumulte de ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il ne contrôla plus l’énergie biotique qui crépitait tout autour d’eux, elle accompagna chacun de ses coups, chacune de ses parades. Son poing s’écrasa contre la mâchoire d’Iwaizumi, mais celui-ci cilla à peine, quand bien même un bruit de fracture retentit lors de l’impact. Il resta sonné quelques secondes avant de poursuivre ses assauts comme si de rien n’était.

Iwaizumi se battait bien, même trop. Jamais n’avait-il été aussi agressif lors de leurs nombreux entraînements. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu’une déflagration maladroitement évitée fissura la visière de son casque.

Le cœur d’Oikawa se serra en pensant que, peut-être, Iwaizumi ne s’était auparavant jamais donné à son maximum contre lui. Qu’il avait toujours retenu ses coups pour ne pas le blesser.

L’adversaire qu’il affrontait n’avait rien à voir avec son partenaire de toujours.

Le Commandant chancela après une nouvelle esquive ratée. Il était à bout de souffle ; Iwaizumi n’était pas en meilleur état.

Des bruits résonnèrent dans l’escalier et, peu de temps après, quelques butariens surgirent à leur étage. Ils n’étaient pas nombreux, moins que ce qu’Oikawa avait craint, mais leurs armes ne présageaient rien de bon.

Iwaizumi n’eut aucune réaction en les voyant arriver.

Malgré sa fatigue physique et émotionnelle, il n’eut pas le luxe de réfléchir bien longtemps : Oikawa neutralisa les premiers tirs en matérialisant un immense dôme biotique autour de lui et du Lieutenant. Cette puissante barrière les protégerait tant que le Commandant pouvait se concentrer sur cette unique tâche.

Ce qui n’était pas le cas.

Son regard rencontra celui d’Iwaizumi, qui avançait vers lui.

— Iwa, implora-t-il avec un soupçon de désespoir dans la voix, s’il te plaît…

Il ne pouvait pas se battre : ses mains étaient levées, occupées à maintenir ce bouclier d’énergie. S’il ne faisait rien, Iwaizumi l’attaquerait ; s’il se défendait, la barrière serait brisée et ils se retrouveraient sous le feu des butariens.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Mais les yeux troubles de son partenaire, les vociférations distantes des terroristes et le tremblement qui lui foudroyait les bras ne lui en laissèrent pas l’occasion.

Iwaizumi fit briller son poing avant de prendre de l’élan.

Il n’avait plus le temps. Il devait agir.

Avec un cri de rage, Oikawa laissa le dôme exploser : il rassembla toutes ses forces pour le transformer en une vague d’énergie bleue, qui déferla dans tout le couloir jusqu’à l’escalier. Il entendit à peine les butariens s’effondrer : il fut rapidement entraîné dans une chute qu’il n’eut pas le luxe d’éviter.

Il avait de la chance de porter une armure. Au lieu de briser ses os, les poings d’Iwaizumi n’endommageaient que les plaques de protection blanc et bleu, qui prirent bientôt la forme de chaque impact. Oikawa essaya de se dégager, en vain.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il lorsqu’Iwaizumi s’arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

Il devait le neutraliser. Il n’avait pas le choix.

Oikawa rassembla son énergie biotique, ferma la main et frappa son partenaire de toutes ses forces au niveau de la tempe. Celui-ci s’effondra instantanément sur le sol.

Après un soupir fort tremblant, le Commandant se redressa et scruta les masses immobiles des butariens. Il espérait que la déflagration les avait tués.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur le soldat inanimé et ses différentes blessures, une insidieuse peur lui glaça le sang. Que lui avaient-ils fait ?

…

Que lui avait- _il_ fait ?

Oikawa tâcha de garder son calme quelques instants de plus. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il ignora donc la panique qui le rongeait et entreprit de porter Iwaizumi jusqu’à la navette. Son corps inerte n’était pas plus lourd que le poids qui pesait dans sa poitrine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lorsque leur groupe arriva à la navette, Daishou se sentit enfin en parfaite sécurité. Il avait passé les dernières minutes à être entraîné à toute allure dans des escaliers interminables, à éviter des butariens tout en les regardant succomber aux tirs des soldats, et à lancer des coups d’œil inquiets en direction du Caporal blessé, qui ne pouvait décemment pas supporter ce traitement brutal.

Il était plus que soulagé de laisser tout cet enfer derrière lui.

Il fut hissé à l’intérieur par Hanamaki, puis ne perdit pas une seconde pour aider Kuroo et l’accompagner sur un banc à l’arrière. Celui-ci étouffa une plainte en se tenant les côtes.

Daishou l’observa en se pinçant les lèvres. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment lui venir en aide. Il n’avait jamais reçu de formation pour de tels cas de figure, et la gravité des blessures du Caporal ne l’incitait pas à s’y essayer. Et si ses os s’étaient trop brisés ? Et si son poumon se perçait au prochain mouvement ?

— Respire, lui dit-il à défaut d’autre chose.

— Merci, j’y avais pas pensé…

Son sarcasme le fit tousser, et il sembla le regretter amèrement.

— Arrête un peu de parler, tu vas te faire mal.

Daishou considéra longuement son visage ensanglanté et ses yeux qui se fermaient tout seul, avant de poursuivre :

— Allez, allonge-toi, ça t’évitera de trop bouger.

Kuroo n’était pas en état de protester. Il s’exécuta avec difficulté, non sans quelques grimaces de douleur.

Daishou se tourna vers les deux soldats : ils avaient enlevé leur casque, et lançaient maintenant des regards quelque peu inquiets en direction de leur Caporal.

— Vous avez du Médi-gel ?

Hanamaki acquiesça gravement puis s’en alla ouvrir un compartiment métallique. Le diplomate lui arracha presque le dispositif médical des mains lorsqu’il le lui tendit. Le soldat choisit apparemment d’ignorer ce manque flagrant de politesse.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? demanda ensuite Hanamaki à l’autre militaire.

Celui-ci s’était installé au poste de pilotage, mais tardait à allumer les moteurs.

— On attend le Commandant, déclara-t-il avec conviction.

— Tu penses qu’il va revenir ?

— Je pense pas qu’il parte sans Iwaizumi.

— Non, mais… Tu penses qu’il va s’en sortir ?

L’autre soldat, un grand brun avec d’épais sourcils, se mit à soupirer bruyamment.

— C’est d’Oikawa qu’on parle, quand même… Et, au pire, si dans quinze minutes ils sont toujours pas là, on redescend les chercher.

Tout en prenant une dose de Médi-gel entre ses mains, Daishou se permit d’intervenir dans cette conversation pleine de nobles sentiments :

— On n’a pas vraiment le temps d’attendre. Votre Caporal a besoin de soins urgents.

— Ouais, mais on va pas laisser notre Commandant et notre Lieutenant là-bas pour autant, lui fit remarquer Hanamaki. Y’a encore des butariens à l’intérieur, et on sait pas comment va Iwaizumi.

Le diplomate ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant le ton employé contre lui. Il comprenait l’appréhension de ces soldats, et il serait bien ingrat de ne pas se montrer reconnaissant envers Oikawa : mais ils ne pouvaient pas l’attendre indéfiniment. Pas sans que l’état de Kuroo n’empire, et c’était vraiment la dernière chose qu’il désirait.

— S’ils ne reviennent pas dans vingt minutes, vous décollez, maugréa-t-il.

— Je pense pas, non…

— Vous-

Une main froide effleura la sienne et le fit taire. Il baissa les yeux vers Kuroo, qui secoua doucement la tête.

— Je peux attendre, c’est pas grave…

Daishou se mordit la langue pour ne pas s’énerver. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas grave, il était juste allongé parce qu’il en avait envie, et certainement pas à cause de ses os déformés par les coups de butariens sadiques. Cette attitude l’insupportait. Il revoyait presque Kuroo, à sept ans, lorsqu’il s’était cassé le bras après que Daishou l’ait poussé dans les escaliers de la station spatiale. Il s’était amusé à lui bloquer le passage toute la journée en le narguant avec sa grande taille ; il était magistralement tombé et, au lieu de courir à l’infirmerie et d’avouer ses gamineries initiales, avait préféré ne rien dire jusqu’à ce que ses parents le retrouvent avec un œdème gigantesque.

 _«_ _C’est pas grave »_ , lui avait-il obstinément répété à l’époque, _« J’ai même pas mal de toute façon »._

Mais Daishou savait qu’il avait menti ce jour-là, tout comme il mentait aujourd’hui. Il ne pouvait _pas_ attendre.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il ravala tout de même sa frustration et s’accroupit près du banc. Il décida d’appliquer le Médi-gel sur les entailles de Kuroo pour penser à autre chose. Il commença par recouvrir cet horrible emblème gravé dans sa joue. Le contact froid fit frissonner le Caporal, mais il se détendit peu après. Les propriétés anesthésiantes du gel se manifestaient peut-être déjà.

Kuroo se laissa faire, ne témoignant d’aucune réaction même lorsque Daishou effleura des plaies plus profondes. Il se contenta de l’observer, en silence, avec son regard intense et pourtant troublé par le choc.

— Tu te sens un peu mieux ? demanda le diplomate en massant doucement le gel au niveau de sa tempe.

Lorsqu’aucune réponse ne survint, Daishou s’arrêta un instant pour jauger son état. Il fut surpris de trouver un sourire endormi sur son visage.

— C’est vrai que répondre c’est vulgaire, marmonna-t-il devant ce silence déstabilisant.

— Je croyais que je devais arrêter de parler, répondit faiblement Kuroo.

— Pour dire des conneries, oui. Pas pour dire comment tu vas.

— J’ai mal au crâne…

Après en avoir fini avec le Médi-gel, Daishou reporta son attention sur Kuroo et passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Il n’y pensa pas vraiment : il cherchait simplement à le rassurer. Et se rassurer, aussi, d’une certaine façon. Il ne se l’expliquait pas : mais voir son sourire s’agrandir quelques secondes donna raison à ce geste irréfléchi.

— On va bientôt partir d’ici, lui promit-il. Ça va aller.

Il passa quelques instants à se perdre dans ses iris noisette avant d’être brutalement ramené à la réalité : les portes de la navette s’ouvrirent, et le Commandant Oikawa s’engouffra aussitôt à l’intérieur du véhicule. Il portait le corps inanimé du Lieutenant sur les épaules.

— Démarrez la navette, ordonna-t-il d’un timbre noué par une extrême fatigue. On part d’ici.

— Oui, Commandant !

Les moteurs s’allumèrent dans la seconde. Daishou préféra s’asseoir au sol pour garder l’équilibre lors du décollage. Sa main jouait encore avec une mèche de cheveux noirs.

Oikawa, lui, avait réussi à déposer son soldat inconscient sans s’effondrer avec : il se pencha sur son visage pour vérifier sa respiration, puis l’enveloppa d’une lumière bleue qui s’apparentait à une sorte de stase biotique.

— Il est… ?

Hanamaki s’interrompit à l’instant où le Commandant, en enlevant son casque fissuré, posa le regard sur lui. Même Daishou fut parcouru de frissons.

Les yeux d’Oikawa étaient… éteints. Si aucune émotion ne se donnait à lire sur son visage, deviner sa détresse était pourtant terriblement aisé.

— Non, répondit-il après un moment. Non, je ne crois pas.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc en face de Kuroo et resta là, sans un mot, la tête entre les mains.

— Asahi saura sûrement quoi faire, proposa Hanamaki en observant le corps inerte du Lieutenant.

Le Commandant secoua à peine la tête, l’air ailleurs. Il avait besoin de calme, tous le comprirent très vite : Hanamaki retourna au poste de copilote tandis que Daishou fit de son mieux pour l’ignorer.

Son attention se reporta sur Kuroo, dont les paupières commençaient dangereusement à papillonner. Même si le diplomate n’était pas rassuré à l’idée de le laisser s’endormir, il ne pouvait pas vraiment l’en empêcher. Lui aussi était exténué, et il aurait volontiers fermé les yeux si sa culpabilité ne le frappait pas plus violemment chaque seconde.

Il resta donc plusieurs minutes sans parler, à observer le Caporal être lentement réclamé par le sommeil. Daishou ne savait si sa fatigue était plus forte que la douleur qu’il devait ressentir à chaque inspiration ou s’il commençait à s’y adapter, mais son cœur se serra en y songeant.

Le diplomate dégagea paresseusement les mèches qui dissimulaient une partie de son front. Puis, sans y penser, de façon purement égoïste, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau brûlante.

— Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu’il s’est passé, déclara finalement Oikawa.

Daishou mit un moment pour comprendre qu’il s’adressait à lui. Apparemment, Kuroo ne l’aidait que difficilement à garder l’esprit clair.

Il redevint toutefois parfaitement alerte lorsqu’il croisa le regard défait du Commandant.

— On aurait dû mieux vous protéger…

À ces mots, Daishou se souvint de la sensation d’une barrière biotique crépitant autour de lui. Des paroles de Kuroo peu avant l’embuscade.

Il secoua la tête.

— Commandant, si le Caporal n’avait pas été là, je serais mort à l’heure qu’il est.

Oikawa fronça à peine les sourcils. Il devait certainement penser son soldat responsable de tout cet incident.

Il était temps que Daishou se rachète.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer :

— Il a voulu me dissuader d’aller au rendez-vous avec les Soleils Bleus. Je ne l’ai pas écouté, mais il est quand même venu avec moi. Et… il m’a protégé là-bas. C’est… Ce n’est pas de sa faute. Au contraire.

— Ses blessures sont graves ? s’enquit Oikawa après un moment de silence.

— Il a des doigts cassés, et sûrement des côtes aussi, dans le meilleur des cas. Je me suis occupé des entailles à son visage, et…

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent automatiquement lorsqu’il se rendit compte du problème : son implant.

L’implant qui était relié à son système nerveux. Celui qui était dans son crâne, et qui avait été endommagé par le terroriste butarien.

Il n’aurait jamais dû le laisser s’endormir.

Daishou passa une main derrière la nuque du Caporal et se figea lorsqu’il sentit du sang sous ses doigts.

— Et quoi ? demanda Oikawa, inquiet.

— Tetsurou ? appela Daishou en le secouant légèrement. Tu m’entends ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

Le Commandant sembla perdre patience : il se leva et arriva aux côtés du diplomate.

— Son implant a subi des dégâts, il…

Daishou prit le pouls de Kuroo au niveau de sa gorge. Il était faible.

Non. Il ne tolérerait jamais une chose pareille. Si Kuroo mourait…

Par sa faute…

La mention de l’implant figea Oikawa. Il essaya à son tour de réveiller son soldat, en vain.

— Hanamaki, déclara-t-il alors, contacte le Sendai et dis à Asahi de nous rejoindre directement au hangar à navettes. Dis-leur de contacter l’hôpital le plus proche aussi, on en aura sûrement besoin.

— Compris, Commandant. On est bientôt arrivés, de toute façon.

Tout le calme que Daishou avait retrouvé précédemment venait de voler en éclats. Il ne put qu’attendre, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme s’il cherchait à compenser pour celui de Kuroo. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence absolu, au cours duquel le diplomate vérifia toutes les minutes si le Caporal respirait encore. Son agitation rendait Oikawa nerveux, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Lorsque la navette entra enfin dans le hangar du SSV Sendai, le médecin de bord et quelques membres de l’équipage étaient là pour les accueillir. Daishou ne parvenait plus vraiment à réfléchir : il observa les corps des deux soldats blessés être déplacés sur des civières avant d’être examinés avec attention, sous le regard désespéré du Commandant.

Il hésita entre rester aux côtés de Kuroo pour s’assurer qu’il survivrait ou bien partir s’isoler et prétendre que toute cette nuit n’était qu’un mauvais rêve. Il n’eut toutefois pas à considérer ses options bien longtemps : une personne accourut vers lui pour l’étreindre violemment.

Après un léger sursaut, il comprit que c’était les bras de Mika qui l’entouraient et s’agrippaient à lui avec force. Il l’enlaça à son tour, surpris que ce geste lui semble si nécessaire.

— Ne refais plus _jamais_ ça, lui murmura-t-elle alors.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de resserrer son étreinte. Lorsqu’elle se dégagea, ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Elle les chassa rapidement.

— Viens, déclara-t-elle ensuite. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Il vit distraitement les deux civières être installées dans la navette. Devant ce manque de réaction, Mika lui prit la main pour le faire avancer.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d’observation tribord avant même que le diplomate ne se rende compte qu’il était monté dans l’ascenseur.

Tout commençait à devenir flou.

Mika l’incita à s’asseoir sur l’un des canapés.

— Tu n’es pas blessé ? se risqua-t-elle enfin à demander.

Daishou secoua la tête.

— Je vais bien, mentit-il. Mais j’ai perdu mon OmniTech.

— C’est pas grave, je t’enverrai les données du mien quand tu t’en rachèteras un plus tard.

— Je sais pas si on arrivera à en trouver un avant le Congrès.

Mika l’observa gravement.

— Tu devrais te reposer demain, lui proposa-t-elle, je peux m’occuper des négociations seule le temps d’une journée.

— Pas question. C’est pas ça qui va… Je ne vais pas les laisser gagner comme ça.

Ses justifications ne la convainquirent pas.

— Suguru, la séance commence dans quatre heures, et avec tout ce qu-

— Je vais parfaitement bien, je ne vois pas le rapport.

Le regard de Mika était empli d’une pitié qui l’insupportait. Ses nerfs ne coopéraient plus aussi bien qu’il le souhaitait, et toute la pression de ces dernières heures commençait à avoir raison de lui.

— Tu sais ce qu’ils ont fait au Caporal ?! s’écria-t-il avec colère. Ils l’ont torturé. Pour le plaisir. Ils lui ont brisé des doigts, des côtes aussi, et ils l’ont défiguré. Peut-être même qu’ils lui ont détruit son implant et qu’il est en mort cérébrale au moment où on parle, alors oui, je t’assure que oui, moi je vais très bien.

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Sa collègue ne tint pas rigueur de son ton sec : elle sembla même comprendre ce qu’il avait choisi de taire mais qui se devinait derrière chacun de ses mots. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, compatissante.

— Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger, répondit-elle doucement. Tu devrais te changer et te mettre à l’aise pendant ce temps.

Daishou acquiesça ; il entendit à peine les portes se refermer.

Lorsqu’il fut parfaitement seul, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique, même s’il se sentait au bord de l’implosion. Il lui fallait se calmer. Se concentrer sur les affaires du Congrès. Se distraire, ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, de l’effroyable appréhension qui lui secouait le cœur.

Il n’y parvint pas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Se réveiller dans une pièce agréablement climatisée était un luxe dont Kuroo n’avait plus l’habitude depuis bien longtemps. Le lit sur lequel il était allongé ne manquait pas de confort, même si dormir sur le dos l’avait pourtant toujours dérangé.

Lorsqu’il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, une faible lumière jaune accompagna son réveil progressif : il reconnut sans mal l’atmosphère caractéristique d’Illium.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais regretta vite son geste : ses côtes lui firent douloureusement comprendre son erreur.

— Tiens ! Vous êtes réveillé !

Une asari au grand sourire apparut dans la pièce alors que Kuroo serrait les dents après son mouvement brusque. Elle s’approcha de lui, attrapa le datapad à son chevet et en fit défiler les informations.

— Comment vous sentez vous ?

— … Bien…

Peu de choses étaient plus déroutantes que de se retrouver seul et entouré d’aliens dans un lieu inconnu. Kuroo cherchait dans ses souvenirs les plus récents les raisons de sa présence ici : il fut frustré de ne pas trouver immédiatement la réponse.

L’asari s’en amusa. Son rire était joyeux et plein de vie, presque exubérant.

— Ça fait plaisir à entendre, c’est pas tous les jours que nos patients nous répondent ça !

— Excusez-moi, je pourrais savoir où est-ce qu’on est ?

— Oh, c’est vrai, j’en oublie les contrôles de base ! Bon alors voyons voir…

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, elle lut attentivement quelques lignes de son écran portatif avant de lui demander :

— Comment vous appelez vous ?

— … Kuroo Tetsurou.

— Votre âge ?

— 29 ans…

— C’est vrai que vous êtes si jeunes, vous les humains ! Bon… votre rang ?

— Caporal de l’Alliance.

— La dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

Sa dispute avec Daishou lui apparut immédiatement. Puis…

Kuroo se tendit au souvenir des butariens et du supplice interminable dont il avait été victime, ligoté et incapable de se défendre. La douleur qui lui foudroyait les côtés prit tout son sens, et il passa une main derrière sa nuque, pour constater qu’elle était recouverte d’un épais bandage.

— Je vois que ça commence à vous revenir… Vous pouvez me le dire ?

— Les butariens, réussit-il à articuler.

L’asari acquiesça avec un peu moins d’entrain.

— Oui, je pense que ça suffit pour le moment. Eh bien félicitations, vous avez encore toute votre tête ! Il faudra faire encore quelques examens supplémentaires pour ce qui est de votre activité cérébrale, mais pour le moment c’est bon !

Elle déposa le datapad là où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant et commença à le détailler avec attention. Kuroo se sentit mal à l’aise.

— Pour la faire courte, on a implanté des vis dans vos doigts pour maintenir les os en place. Vous avez quatre côtes cassées, mais heureusement il n’y avait pas eu de complications, donc on ne peut pas faire grand-chose à part vous prescrire un traitement et beaucoup de repos. Votre implant par contre a dû être lourdement remanié pour éviter de sérieuses séquelles… normalement vous ne ressentirez aucun effet secondaire, hormis peut-être quelques migraines occasionnelles.

Kuroo hocha distraitement la tête, submergé par toutes ces informations à assimiler en si peu de temps. Le débit de parole impressionnant de l’infirmière asari ne l’aidait pas non plus à se concentrer.

— Il va falloir vraiment vous reposer par contre, reprit-elle, donc pas de pouvoirs biotiques avant un bon moment. Vous avez eu de la chance qu’un ingénieur de l’Alliance soit sur Nos Astra pour un séminaire cette semaine, c’était un spécialiste des implants L3 ! C’était le Docteur Kozume, vous le connaissez ?

Le Caporal s’apprêta à secouer la tête en avouant qu’il n’avait pas suivi toute la conversation, mais il fut coupé dans son élan : le Commandant Oikawa entra dans la pièce.

L’asari l’avisa en souriant, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Kuroo :

— Je reviendrai plus tard pour quelques tests, je vous laisse…

— Merci, fit Oikawa en s’inclinant légèrement.

Lorsqu’elle fut partie, le Commandant offrit à son soldat un sourire bienveillant.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— J’ai l’impression qu’on me frappe les côtes dès que je respire un peu trop fort, mais ça pourrait être pire, j’imagine…

Il préféra ignorer le fait qu’il était probablement sous antidouleurs et que le reste de ses problèmes se réveillerait sous peu.

Oikawa tira une chaise près de son chevet et soupira en s’y installant.

— Je suis vraiment soulagé que tu ailles bien. Ton implant… ça a vraiment été la galère pour le réparer.

— J’ai cru comprendre… désolé…

— T’excuse pas.

— Combien de temps j’ai dormi ?

— Trois jours. Le Congrès s’est fini hier soir, tout s’est bien passé. Les accords ont été signés.

Kuroo ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais le Commandant sembla lire dans ses pensées :

— Ne t’inquiète pas, les diplomates sont rentrés à la Citadelle, ils vont très bien. Et les Soleils Bleus nous ont personnellement remerciés d’avoir neutralisé les imposteurs. Je crois même qu’ils t’ont envoyé un message de rétablissement, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— J’aurais pu m’en passer, marmonna le Caporal. Mais, du coup, si la mission est réussie… qu’est-ce qu’a dit le Conseil ?

Oikawa soupira à nouveau.

— Ils sont satisfaits de l’issue du Congrès. Et même s’ils n’ont pas vraiment apprécié cette rencontre avec les Lunes de Kar’shan, ils ont trouvé très utiles les données récupérées sur l’OmniTech d’un de leurs membres. On leur a porté un gros coup par la même occasion. Donc…

— Donc je suis en train de parler au premier Spectre humain ?

Le sourire d’Oikawa n’atteignit pas ses yeux.

— C’est ça.

— Félicitations, Commandant.

— Merci…

Son regard se porta sur le sol, mais il poursuivit tout de même :

— Vraiment, Kuroo. Je tiens à te remercier. Daishou m’a dit ce que tu avais fait.

Le Caporal n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le diplomate avait bien pu raconter au Commandant, alors il resta silencieux, dans l’attente de clarifications.

— Sans toi, ça aurait tourné au fiasco complet. Merci de l’avoir protégé, et d’avoir accompli ta mission malgré tous ces aléas.

— C’est normal, répondit-il quelque peu incertain.

Kuroo peinait à croire que Daishou ait pris le temps de le défendre auprès de son supérieur hiérarchique. Et pourtant, Oikawa semblait véritablement reconnaissant.

— Je t’ai recommandé auprès de l’état major. Tu monteras en grade sous peu.

Si cette nouvelle l’intrigua, il en fut toutefois ravi.

— C’est vraiment… génial. Merci, Commandant.

— De rien. Dès que tu pourras reprendre du service, je serais ravi de t’avoir comme second sur le Sendai.

Si Kuroo sourit d’abord en acquiesçant, il fronça rapidement les sourcils lorsqu’il comprit la portée de ces mots :

— Mais… et Iwaizumi ?

Oikawa regarda ailleurs sans répondre.

— Il est… mort ?

— Non, il est encore en vie.

— Alors pourquoi… ?

— J’ai fait demander son transfert sur un autre vaisseau, déclara-t-il comme si ce qu’il disait avait le moindre sens.

Kuroo était absolument outré parce qu’il était en train d’entendre. Oikawa et Iwaizumi dans des équipages différents ? C’était absurde.

— Je peux pas croire qu’il ait accepté ça.

Oikawa secoua la tête.

— Il n’a rien à accepter vu qu’il est encore dans le coma.

Devant le silence froid qui s’abattit sur la pièce, le Commandant apporta plus de détails :

— Ils n’ont pas encore réussi à extraire l’implant de contrôle butarien sans endommager le reste. Ils le laissent en coma artificiel le temps de trouver une solution.

Le sang de Kuroo se glaça lorsqu’il entendit la nouvelle, mais il tâcha de dissimuler ses appréhensions.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Oikawa… Vraiment. Mais c’est pas en le changeant d’équipage que tout va s’arranger. Tu devrais attendre de lui en parler avant de prendre ce genre de décisions seul.

— Je lui ai cassé la mâchoire, déclara-t-il soudainement. J’ai dû lui éclater le crâne pour éviter de me faire tuer.

Kuroo soupçonna que le Commandant ne l’avait même pas écouté. Son regard était obstinément rivé sur la fenêtre de la pièce, comme s’il se remémorait ces souvenirs pesants.

Le Caporal conserva un silence respectueux.

— Tu crois vraiment que j’ai envie de revivre ça ? J’ai failli perdre deux de mes meilleurs soldats en une seule journée, et à cause de quoi ?

— À cause de connards de butariens, répondit Kuroo.

— Non… à cause d’Iwaizumi et de sa pitié stupide. Il a préféré partir seul vous sauver et me laisser dormir. C’était irréfléchi et irresponsable. Et maintenant…

Oikawa passa une main sur son visage. À l’observer avec plus d’attention, il avait l’air véritablement exténué.

— Oikawa, Iwaizumi a fait une erreur, d’accord, mais tu peux pas le punir comme ça. Vous avez déjà été dans un équipage différent ?

— Ce n’est pas une punition, c’est juste une occasion pour lui de travailler dans l’Alliance sans risquer sa vie à cause de moi.

— Qu’est-ce que qui te dit qu’il ne fera pas la même chose ailleurs ?

Le Commandant lui jeta un regard entendu.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Écoute, Kuroo, je te suis redevable d’avoir gardé le secret, mais ça change rien. La fraternisation, c’est interdit, et on a été trop naïfs de croire que ça ne nous concernait pas. À croire qu’il faut un bordel pareil pour comprendre pourquoi ces règles existent…

— Donc tu crois que ça ira mieux si jamais il meurt en service sur un autre vaisseau ?

Les mots de Kuroo semblèrent trouver leur cible, car Oikawa fronça les sourcils sans répondre.

— Allez, Oikawa, tu sais comme moi que tu ne le supporterais pas. Vous êtes inséparables.

— Je ne sais pas, Kuroo, avoua-t-il d’une petite voix. Mais j’aurais jamais la force de refaire une chose pareille.

Le timbre défait du Commandant peina énormément Kuroo. Toute cette histoire l’avait ébranlé bien plus qu’il ne le laissait paraître.

— Prends le temps d’y réfléchir au moins, proposa diplomatiquement le Caporal.

Il reviendrait à la raison lorsqu’Iwaizumi se réveillerait, Kuroo en était convaincu. Le contraire était impensable.

Oikawa haussa les épaules en se levant.

— J’essaierai… Bon, je vais te laisser, je ne voudrais pas retarder les infirmières dans leur travail.

— Tu sais quand je pourrai partir d’ici ?

— Non, je ne sais pas. Si les tests sont concluants, j’imagine que tu seras libre dans la semaine.

Cela lui parut long, mais il n’avait pas de raison de protester. Kuroo hocha la tête et Oikawa se dirigea vers la porte.

— Oh, j’ai failli oublier.

Le Commandant fit demi-tour, sortit un datapad d’une de ses poches et le lança sur le lit de Kuroo.

— Cadeau, c’est pour toi.

— C’est quoi ? demanda le Caporal en le ramassant.

Oikawa haussa de nouveau les épaules mais, cette fois-ci, un demi-sourire le trahit et fit naître la suspicion chez Kuroo.

— Je sais pas, je suis que le messager. Soigne-toi bien !

Kuroo observa, confus, son supérieur quitter la pièce, puis porta son attention sur le mystérieux datapad. Sans plus attendre, il l’alluma pour en lire le contenu.

Une seule ligne de texte était rédigée. Et, même si ce message était volontairement évasif et manquait d’informations pourtant capitales, Kuroo n’eut aucun doute quant à l’identité de son auteur.

Cela le fit sourire.

_« Rendez-vous à la Nébuleuse du Serpent »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !


	7. Retrouvailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boouuuh le retard de 3 jours, désolée !
> 
> Voici donc le dernier chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

— Oikawa, ça faisait longtemps !

L’interpellé offrit un sourire quelque peu forcé à son interlocuteur : il n’était pas vraiment d’humeur à échanger des banalités, qu’importe si le visage face à lui était aussi rayonnant que l’hologramme qui le matérialisait.

— C’est toujours un plaisir, Bokuto. Que me vaut cet appel ?

— Oh, tu sais, je voulais juste avoir un peu de tes nouvelles… Et te féliciter pour ton poste de Spectre, aussi ! Ça fait quoi d’être le premier humain à avoir cet honneur ?

Oikawa n’était pas dupe, mais il s’abstint de toute remarque : d’ordinaire, Bokuto ne s’embarrassait pas de telles politesses. Peut-être s’intéressait-il un tant soit peu à sa prestigieuse promotion.

Dans tous les cas, le Commandant était curieux de découvrir combien de temps son ancien frère d’armes tiendrait avant d’annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

— C’est génial, déclara-t-il avec trop peu d’entrain pour être crédible. Je peux faire à peu près tout ce que je veux maintenant. Et tu verrais les ressources du Conseil… J’ai toutle matériel dernier cri à ma disposition.

— Rah, la chance ! Dis, si un jour tu vois un M-451 Firestorm passer, pense à ton vieux pote.

Oikawa secoua la tête, sans toutefois parvenir à cacher son amusement. Bokuto et les armes lourdes, c’était une longue histoire d’amour et de punitions disciplinaires. Le dernier lance-flamme qu’il avait eu entre les mains avait causé l’évacuation d’une caserne entière, le Commandant s’en souviendrait toute sa vie.

— Tu peux toujours rêver.

— Ça valait le coup d’essayer…

— Moi qui pensais que tu t’étais calmé, railla-t-il. T’es toujours en poste sur Eden Prime ?

L’hologramme de Bokuto secoua la tête.

— Élysium, maintenant. On s’occupe surtout de la sécurité. C’est sympa, il se passe des trucs ici au moins. Et j’en pouvais plus des journées de 64 heures…

— Je comprends, ouais.

— Tiens d’ailleurs en parlant de ça…

Inconsciemment, Oikawa perdit le sourire poli qu’il arborait depuis le début de cette conversation holographique. Il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre, mais voir Bokuto reprendre tout son sérieux pour l’occasion ne l’aida pas à paraître détaché.

— Oui ? se força-t-il à dire devant le silence hésitant de son collègue.

— Eh ben… j’ai vu que t’avais demandé le transfert d’Iwaizumi.

Bokuto marqua une pause, durant laquelle il observa le Commandant avec attention. Même à travers un hologramme, l’intensité de ses iris dorés demeurait intacte. Si Oikawa réprima un léger frisson, il hocha toutefois la tête pour l’inciter à poursuivre. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter, de toute façon.

— Et comme j’ai pas de biotique dans mon équipage… je me suis dit que ce serait un gros atout. Je veux dire, qui ne voudrait pas d’un type aussi puissant ?

— Tu veux le prendre avec toi sur Élysium ?

Le ton d’Oikawa fut bien plus cassant que prévu. Il n’avait aucune raison de l’être, pourtant : Bokuto, malgré ses défauts, se révélait être un excellent soldat, et ses nombreux faits d’armes lui avaient assuré le respect de ses hommes ainsi que le rang de Major. De plus, un poste sur une colonie humaine impliquait habituellement des missions calmes, à l’abri du danger. Il ne pouvait rêver meilleure opportunité pour Iwaizumi.

Mais la simple pensée de cette possible séparation, concrète et bien réelle, lui nouait la gorge.

Si Bokuto remarqua sa soudaine appréhension, il choisit de ne pas le montrer.

— Dans l’idéal, ouais. Je comptais le demander à l’état major, je suis en sous-effectif en plus. Mais avant… enfin, je voulais pas faire quoi que ce soit sans t’en parler d’abord.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demanda-t-il d’une voix bien peu calme.

— Déjà, je veux savoir si t’es d’accord. Parce que, bon, c’est quand même ton lieutenant, et puis vous avez toujours été proches, donc au cas où…

— Ça me dérange absolument pas. Je n’aurais pas demandé son transfert, sinon.

Oikawa se fit violence pour desserrer la mâchoire, dans l’espoir de paraître plus convaincant.

— Je vérifie, c’est tout ! Du coup, deuxième chose…

Devant le soupir de Bokuto, le Commandant ne put s’empêcher de croiser les bras, sur la défensive. Le silence qui s’attarda plusieurs secondes lui sembla interminable.

— Pourquoi tu ne le veux plus dans ton équipage ? demanda-t-il finalement. Ça me regarde sûrement pas, mais j’ai rien vu de spécial dans les rapports que t’as envoyés. Je voulais savoir si c’était d’ordre professionnel ou s’il y a vraiment eu un truc plus… perso.

Le regard d’Oikawa fixa un moment le sol. Il ne savait que répondre. Iwaizumi avait commis une faute grave, c’était indéniable, il avait mis en péril toute la mission ainsi que sa propre vie, pour des raisons futiles et irrecevables. Pourtant, malgré les règles enfreintes, le Commandant n’avait indiqué sa responsabilité sur aucun des rapports. Il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que le Lieutenant se retrouve en cour martiale, il avait déjà assez souffert comme ça.

Mais il ne voulait plus jamais revivre cette situation, alors il n’avait pas eu le choix. Ça n’avait rien de personnel. C’était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais Iwaizumi l’avait été aussi.

Il ne préférait pas s’attarder sur cettedécision. Il le fallait, voilà tout.

Toutefois, Bokuto avaitraison sur un point : cette histoire ne le regardait pas.

— Insubordination, répondit simplement Oikawa.

Il n’ajouta rien d’autre.

— Ah, d’accord…

— C’est pas la peine de prendre ce ton-là. C’est… Il te causera aucun problème.

— Ouais, donc c’est personnel.

— Non, et j’ai pas envie d’en parler.

Bokuto leva les mains en signe de reddition.

— D’accord, d’accord ! Excuse-moi. Je voulais…

— C’est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? le coupa Oikawa.

— Ouais… c’est tout. Tu pourrais me donner les coordonnées d’Iwaizumi, du coup ?

L’acquiescement du Commandant fut ponctué d’un soupir.

— Je te les envoie dès que je peux. Mais attends un peu avant de le contacter, je ne pense pas qu’il ait accès à son OmniTech.

— Il est encore à l’hôpital ?

Oikawa hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et sentit son cœur se serrer. Cela faisait maintenantplus d’une semaine depuis le départ de Kuroo.

— J’espère qu’il se remettra vite, déclara Bokuto d’un ton plus solennel. Bon, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, merci d’avoir répondu à mes questions. Je ferai la demande rapidement.

— D’accord. À la prochaine, Bokuto.

— Hé, Oikawa…

Le Commandant releva les yeux vers l’hologramme alors qu’il s’apprêtait à éteindre le dispositif de transmission. Bokuto le fixait d’un air grave.

— Oui ?

— J’ai jamais perdu personne sous mes ordres, t’en fais pas.

Oikawa lui répondit d’un faible sourire.

— Je m’en fais pas. Allez, à plus.

La main holographique de son collègue le salua puis ildisparut entièrement dans l’obscurité de la salle de conférence. Bientôt, Oikawa se retrouva de nouveau seul avec ses pensées, à se persuader qu’il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il retourna dans ses quartiers sans toutefois en avoir la certitude absolue.

Machinalement, il alluma son ordinateur et posa les yeux sur le message qui trônait au sommet de son terminal privé depuis maintenant quatre jours, le message qu’il avait déjà lu plus d’une centaine de fois :

 

_« **Des nouvelles du patient 041006**_

 

_De : Hôpital interstellaire de Nos Astra_

 

_Commandant Oikawa,_

_Nous sommes heureuses de vous annoncer que le Lieutenant Iwaizumi Hajime est depuis ce matin en salle de réveil. L’opération s’est bien passée, l’implant butarien a été extrait de son crâne sans aucune complication. Ses fonctions cérébrales et motrices sont correctes._

_Vous êtes libre de venir lui rendre visite dès que vous le souhaitez, nous serons ravies de vous accueillir pour détailler avec vous le bilan complet du patient._

 

_Bien à vous,_

_Aiga Kyala »_

 

Chacune de ces phrases était gravée dans son esprit tant il avait passé des heures à les déchiffrer avec attention. Il était certainement capable de les réciter de mémoire, mais il préférait s’en tenir au plus important : l’opération s’était bien passée. C’était là le principal.

Relire ces quelques lignes apaisa ses nerfs rongés par le doute. Iwaizumi allait bien, il n’avait pas besoin de connaître les détails. Il n’avait pas non plus besoin d’aller le voir pour s’en assurer : ce message officiel et digne de confiance l’en informait déjà. La dernière chose qu’il désirait, c’était de le déranger pendant qu’il reprenait encore ses esprits. Sa présence n’aiderait en rien. Et puis, si la mémoire d’Iwaizumi ne lui avait pas fait défaut, raviver des souvenirs aussi désagréables n’était pas souhaitable.

Les excuses derrière lesquelles il se cachait n’étaient pas recevables, il le savait. Pas maintenant que quatre jours s’étaient déjà écoulés sans aucune visite de sa part, et ce malgré leur séjour prolongé sur Illium.

C’était un bien cruel traitement qu’il infligeait à Iwaizumi, il en était parfaitement conscient.

Mais il avait peur.

Peur de se retrouver face à l’homme qu’il aimait le plus au monde et qu’il avait presque tué. Peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire, de finir par se disputer. Peur d’assister à la destruction de la confiance entière et absolue qui avait accompagné leur relation depuis ses débuts.

Cette mission avait porté un grand coup à cette harmonie parfaite, et Oikawa en était traumatisé. Il y pensait chaque fois qu’il relisait le message d’excuse d’Iwaizumi, chaque fois qu’il essayait sans succès d’ignorer les multiples ecchymoses qui s’étalaient le long de son torse et de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne pouvait plus dormir sans se réveiller brusquement toutes les heures, persuadé qu’un drame était arrivé pendant son court sommeil ; et sentir les jours s’accumuler et empirer la situation qu’il refusait d’affronter commençait à lourdement peser sur sa conscience.

Oikawa passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

Il n’avait plus le choix, à présent. Il devait aller voir Iwaizumi et lui parler avant que Bokuto ne le fasse.

Il ouvrit l’intercom à destination du cockpit :

— Kunimi, je vais m’absenter quelques heures, tout est bon pour toi ?

— Pas de souci, je fais une maintenance sur les propulseurs du Sendai, là.

— Très bien. À tout à l’heure.

Oikawa partit d’un pas décidé, si perdu dans ses pensées qu’il n’entendit même pas l’IV du vaisseau annoncer son départ. Le trajet jusqu’à l’hôpital fut suffisamment long pour lui laisser l’occasion de se préparer mentalement, et pourtant, lorsqu’il descendit de la navette et qu’il entra dans le bâtiment, il n’était plus sûr de rien.

Même s’il connaissait déjà l’étage dans lequel Iwaizumi se trouvait, il choisit d’abord de passer à l’accueil.

Il gagnait du temps.

L’asari chargée de la réception fut ravie de lui indiquer le numéro de chambre du patient 041006. D’après le dossier médical qu’elle parcourait à toute allure devant lui, il se portait bien et était tout à fait apte à recevoir des visiteurs. Elle lui désigna les ascenseurs avec un sourire, qu’Oikawa lui rendit poliment.

Son pouls s’accéléra lorsque l’IV annonça le bon étage, et il garda cette pénible allure durant toute la traversée de cet interminable couloir, jusqu’à ce que le Commandant se trouve devant la porte. Que sa main effleure la commande d’ouverture, sans toutefois se décider à entrer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Jamais il n’avait ressenti autant d’appréhension à l’idée de revoir Iwaizumi.

Lorsqu’il posa enfin les yeux sur lui, il eut du mal à maîtriser le mélange de soulagement et de culpabilité qui le submergea aussitôt.

Iwaizumi était là, parfaitement éveillé. Il se tenait debout, le bras levé devant lui : de l’énergie biotique crépitait autour de ses doigts alors qu’un pot de fleurs lévitait à un mètre du sol. Il s’entraînait certainement, ou suivait les exercices recommandés par les asaris.

Un grand fracas le sortit immédiatement de sa stupeur. Le pot s’était écrasé par terre à l’instant où le Lieutenant avait croisé son regard.

Il semblait tout aussi interdit que lui. Pendant quelques secondes, aucune pensée cohérente ne traversa l’esprit d’Oikawa ; il ne parvint pas non plus à prononcer le moindre mot.

Ce fut Iwaizumi qui brisa le silence :

— Je suis désolé.

Et tout d’un coup, comme brusquement tiré d’un songe, le Commandant fut rattrapé par la réalité qui lui faisait face.

Iwaizumi allait bien. Il était vivant, en parfaite santé de prime abord : sa mâchoire était certes un peu enflée, et un bandage semblable à celui de Kuroo enveloppait sa nuque, mais cela relevait presque du détail. Il lui parlait normalement et semblait le reconnaître, sans témoigner de quelconques séquelles.

Après des jours à craindre le pire, Oikawa se sentit enfin respirer. Le souvenir de leur combat n’avait cessé de le hanter depuis qu’il avait dû le neutraliser d’un violent coup dans la tempe.

Il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter. Iwaizumi allait bien.

— Je suis tellement désolé, répéta-t-ilen s’avançant vers lui.

Toutefois, lorsqu’ilcommença à l’étreindre, Oikawa eut un mouvement de recul. Ce fut instinctif, à tel point qu’aucun des deux ne comprit immédiatement ce qui venait de se produire ; il n’avait pu s’en empêcher : les coups qu’il avait reçus lui revinrent en mémoire aussi violemment que s’il était en train de les encaisser.

Lorsqu’il voulut se rattraper, il était trop tard : le Lieutenant avait déjà reculé. Un voile d’inquiétude traversa son regard, et même le sourire rassurant d’Oikawa ne put le dissiper.

— J’ai cru que je t’avais perdu, avoua le Commandant dans un murmure.

Il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne pour apaiser ses nerfs et faire comprendre à son esprit que oui, Iwaizumi était là, c’était bien lui et non un pantin contrôlé par des terroristes.

— Je suis là, lui répondit-il aussitôt en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Oikawa inspira profondément.

— J’ai failli te tuer, Iwa. Si jamais…

— Hé t’inquiète… je vais bien. Ils ont dit que tout était stable, je pourrai sortir bientôt. Pense pas à ça.

Avec une hésitation qui noua la gorge du Commandant, Iwaizumi accompagnason propos en lui caressant doucement la joue.

— Comment vont les autres ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Peut-être se serait-il abstenu s’il avait su que cette simple question raviverait la colère d’Oikawa. Iwaizumi se moquait de son état, des risques qu’il avait égoïstement encourus et de la mort qu’il avait frôlée sans réfléchir : tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c’était les autres, jamais sa propre personne.

— On s’en fiche, répliqua-t-il d’un ton froid.

Cette réponse brusque rendit le Lieutenant confus : il fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiet.

— Pourquoi tu...

— Kuroo va bien, le coupa-t-il alors en balayant l’air d’un revers de main, les diplomates aussi. Et au fait, je suis Spectre maintenant, super.

— Tu…

— Tout le monde va très bien, reprit-il avec véhémence. Sauf toi. Mais j’ai bien compris que t’en avais rien à foutre de mourir pour les autres.

La confusion remplaça bien vite l’inquiétude sur le visage d’Iwaizumi. Il observa Oikawa, sans comprendre les raisons de cet emportement soudain.

Celui-ci resserra son emprise sur la main du Lieutenant avant de la lâcher d’un seul coup.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de partir tout seul ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas réveillé ?

— Oikawa, je…

Iwaizumi soupira en baissant la tête. Au moins reconnaissait-il son erreur, ou peut-être se doutait-il simplement qu’il ne pourrait couper à cette conversation.

Peu importe : Oikawa attendit les explications en gardant les bras croisés et un regard profondément blessé.

— Je sais que j’ai complètement merdé sur ce coup-là, mais je… pensais vraiment pouvoir m’en sortir seul. J’aurais dû être plus vigilant.

— Tu réponds pas à la question, là.

— Je pouvais pas te laisser partir dans cet état, t’aurais pu mourir.

— Si on s’en était occupé tous les deux, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Tu m’en pensais pas capable ? T’as pas confiance en moi, Iwa ?

— Arrête, ça faisait des jours que tu dormais pas ! Même toi tu sais que t’aurais pas tenu le coup. Si tu t’étais un peu reposé au lieu de…

Iwaizumi s’interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase, mais c’était trop tard : Oikawa le fixa gravement en se mordant l’intérieur des joues.

— C’est de ma faute, traduisit-il.

Iwaizumi grimaça et secoua rapidement la tête :

— Non, Oikawa, c’est pas ce que j’ai dit.

— Mais c’est ce que je dois comprendre, pourtant.

— Écoute, j’aurais pas dû partir seul, je sais. Mais je voulais pas que tu risques ta vie dans cet état. J’aurais pas supporté te perdre aussi bêtement.

— Parce que tu crois que moi j’aurais supporté que tu meures dans une putain de base terroriste alors que j’étais tranquillement en train de dormir ?! T’as pensé à moi, un peu ? Si la diplomate ne m’avait pas appelé… je serais arrivé trop tard. Tu te rends compte à quel point c’était égoïste de ta part ?

Iwaizumi prit le visage d’Oikawa entre ses mains pour forcer son regard à rester parfaitement ancré dans le sien.

— Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place.

Le Commandant sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. C’était probablement vrai. Le nier ne servirait à rien, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

Et c’était pour exactement pour cette raison que ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Oikawa baissa tristement les yeux.

— Hé, l’interpella Iwaizumi pour retrouver son attention. C’est du passé maintenant. Je suis désolé, et j’espère que tu me pardonnes. Moi en tout cas, je t’en veux pas.

— Tu dis ça comme si on avait pas failli se battre à mort…

— Tout s’est bien fini, Oikawa, assura-t-il en lui effleurant les joues avec ses pouces. Ce qui compte c’est que ça n’arrivera plus.

Cette déclaration lui fit fermer les yeux un moment. Il devait le lui dire, c’était la moindre des choses, mais il était anxieux à l’idée de laisser les prochains mots franchir ses lèvres et les frapper tous les deux par la dure réalité qu’ils reflétaient. Le regard d’Iwaizumi, rempli d’une douceur rassurante, ne l’aida pas à se décider.

— Oikawa ? fit-il lorsque le silence s’étira un instant de trop.

Oikawa l’embrassa lentement, amoureusement, pour chasser les incertitudes qui s’accrochaient encore à son esprit. Sa main effleura à peine sa mâchoire endolorie, s’accordant aux réponses tendres d’Iwaizumi et à ses douces caresses contre sa peau. Il tâcha de transmettre dans ce baiser tout l’amour qu’il lui portait et qui motivait également son terrible choix.

— J’ai fait une demande pour te changer d’équipage, avoua-t-il contre les lèvres de son partenaire.

— Quoi ?

Oikawa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se recula légèrement en regardant ailleurs.

— Oikawa, qu’est-ce que t’as fait ?

— Je peux plus revivre ça, Iwa. C’est au-dessus de mes forces.

— Donc tu t’es dit que la solution c’était de me virer ? T’es pas sérieux là…

Malgré le ton brusque d’Iwaizumi, le Commandant savait qu’il n’était pas en colère : c’était de la panique qui teintait ses propos.

— Non, mais t’as vraiment fait ça ? reprit-il quelques secondes après. Sans m’en parler ?

— T’étais encore dans le coma, se justifia-t-il vainement.

— Oikawa, annule la demande. Je partirai nulle part, ma place est avec toi.

Oikawa secoua la tête, sentant déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L’air trahi auquel il devait faire face lui brisait le cœur.

— C’est trop tard. Le Major Bokuto compte te prendre dans son équipage sur Élysium.

Cette déclaration aux allures de sentence finale figea Iwaizumi, qui fixa son Commandant avec incrédulité.

— Je refuserai, répliqua-t-il. Tu peux pas me faire une chose pareille.

— Iwa, c’est le seul moyen. Y’aura plus le problème de la fraternisation comme ça.

— Ah c’est sûr vu qu’on se verra plus jamais !

— N’exagère pas…

— T’es un Spectre maintenant. Tu seras envoyé partout dans la galaxie pour faire le sale boulot du Conseil. Et tu veux que je sois bloqué sur une planète en attendant ?

— C’est pour ta sécurité que j’ai fait ça.

Un rire se coinça dans la gorge d’Iwaizumi.

— Et après c’est moi l’égoïste ? Tu peux pas me reprocher quelque chose pour faire pareil direct après, Oikawa. Ça marche pas comme ça. T’as pas à me protéger, c’est les risques du métier.

— C’est pas les risques du métier quand tu choisis consciemment de mettre en danger ta vie pour protéger la mienne.

— Oikawa, l’avertit Iwaizumi, c’est mort. Je partirai pas du Sendai.

— D’accord.

Le Lieutenant resta quelques instants surpris par cette capitulation soudaine, mais il comprit bien vite en retrouvant le regard d’Oikawa que sa victoire était de courte durée :

— Si tu restes sous mon commandement, continua-t-il, on arrête tout.

Avoir recours à du chantage affectif le blessa presque autant que d’observer le visage blême d’Iwaizumi s’effondrer en quelques secondes.

— Tu penses pas ce que tu dis…

— Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

— Et tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ? Tu crois que ça va miraculeusement changer ce que tu représentes pour moi ?

Garder son calme n’avait jamais été aussi difficile qu’en cet instant précis. Oikawa se prit la tête dans les mains.

— Je sais pas, Iwa… J’essaie juste de trouver des solutions.

— Non, là t’essaies de fuir tes problèmes au lieu de les régler. T’es un Spectre, Oikawa. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux maintenant, ça change tout.

— Arrête, s’il te plaît…

Même sans le voir, le Commandant sentit le regard intense que son soldat lui assénait. Son silence grave lui nouait la gorge.

— Donc si je comprends bien, je te perds quoi qu’il arrive ?

Oikawa ne parvint pas à répondre. Il secoua à peine la tête, dans l’espoir vain de le convaincre de ses bonnes intentions.

Il avait pris toutes ces décisions car il ne voulait _pas_ le perdre, pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à le comprendre ?

— Très bien, déclara finalement Iwaizumi, d’accord.

Lorsqu’il affronta le regard de son partenaire, Oikawa se retrouva face à un visage résigné et des yeux assombris.

— On arrête tout.

Le Commandant acquiesça faiblement, sans vraiment y penser. Les mots d’Iwaizumi l’avaient comme étourdi. Il chassa les larmes qui menaçaient de le trahir et se concentra sur les battements de son cœur, qui résonnaient comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

— D’accord.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo ne put malheureusement pas sortir de l’hôpital avant d’avoir été soumis à d’interminables tests sur ses capacités cognitives : au bout du dixième, il commença sérieusement à croire que toutes ces analyses n’étaient que des prétextes pour le retenir ici le plus longtemps possible. Il eut également, en vertu du protocole strict de l’Alliance, à subir quelques sessions avec un psychologue pour s’assurer que son mental n’ait pas été trop affecté par les récents événements. Il avait toujours détesté cette obligation d’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne : la première avait suivi la mort de ses parents et avait inauguré une longue série de séances ponctuées de réponses monosyllabiques et d’une attitude détachée minutieusement travaillée.

Les experts de l’Alliance n’y avaient toujours vu que du feu.

Pourtant, lorsqu’il avait rencontré la psychologue asari pour la première fois, il n’avait tenu qu’une dizaine de minutes avant de finir par fondre en larmes dans son bureau. Dès lors, il avait commencé à sentir que toujours se renfermer sur lui-même n’était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Il avait parlé pendant des heures avec cette asari, à sa plus grande surprise : tous deux comprirent bien vite que les butariens constituaient le cœur du problème. Après ce qu’avait traversé le Caporal, leur simple évocation l’alarmait immédiatement, et ce fut extrêmement difficile de le lui faire avouer. Il avait toutefois fini par céder, car malgré son obstination certaine, il savait aussi que ne pas traiter ce profond traumatisme le desservirait dans ses futures missions. Le travail entamé sur Nos Astra ne l’avait pas miraculeusement guéri, mais c’était déjà un bon début. La psychologue lui avait donc recommandé des collègues présents à la Citadelle, pour plus tard, si jamais il en ressentait le besoin. Elle lui avait même glissé ses propres coordonnées, au cas où.

Le reste de son séjour à l’hôpital fut bien moins intéressant : si les longues heures à attendre les résultats de ses examens ou à en passer de nouveaux permirent à ses os de se rétablir peu à peu, ce fut aussi l’occasion pour lui de subir les « quelques migraines occasionnelles » que l’infirmière avait évoquées. Et lorsque la première manqua de le faire s’évanouir, il comprit que sa guérison était loin d’être achevée. Il en avait parlé au personnel, qui était allé jusqu’à contacter le spécialiste des implants L3, le docteur Kozume, qui avait participé à la réparation du sien. Sa réponse fut sans appel : des effets secondaires étaient à prévoir, et tant que tout était stable, il n’y avait rien qui pouvait être fait. Soit ces désagréments s’en iraient progressivement, soit il les garderait toute sa vie.

Le Caporal pria pour que tous ces problèmes s’estompent après son rétablissement. Il quitta l’hôpital de Nos Astra avec un mal de crâne lancinant, mais il ne perdit pas espoir.

Après avoir appris que le SSV Sendai restait sur Illium pour une durée indéterminée – bien qu’il sache parfaitement ce qui la déterminait en réalité –, Kuroo décida de profiter de sa permission gracieusement accordée par l’Alliance : on lui avait prescrit beaucoup de repos, et il comptait bien suivre ces recommandations à la lettre.

Il récupéra donc quelques affaires et acheta un billet pour le prochain vaisseau de ligne en direction de la Citadelle. Il avait toujours apprécié cet endroit, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se priverait de quelques semaines de vacances loin des systèmes Terminus et des infrastructures exiguës de l’Alliance.

Le fait que l’immense station spatiale se trouve précisément dans la Nébuleuse du Serpent n’était qu’un détail. Évidemment.

Pourtant, cela n’empêcha pas Kuroo d’y penser durant tout le voyage. Il gardait le datapad du diplomate dans l’une de ses poches, et songeait bien plus qu’il ne l’avouerait jamais à la portée de ces quelques mots.

_« Rendez-vous à la Nébuleuse du Serpent »_

Il avait hâte de revoir Daishou. Ce simple état de fait lui aurait paru absurde quelques semaines auparavant ; aujourd’hui, il ne parvenait plus à le nier. Il en avait perdu l’envie, à vrai dire.

Et à en juger par ce message, bien que typiquement évasif et autoritaire, il osait croire que c’était réciproque.

Kuroo n’en voulait pas à Daishou pour les événements survenus sur Illium : c’était trop tard pour ressentir de la colère. Le diplomate avait parfaitement compris son erreur, et sa captivité à la merci des terroristes avait été sans doute aussi traumatisante que la sienne. Il l’avait même soutenu lors de leur évasion, alors que rien ne l’y obligeait. Non, Kuroo préférait être soulagé que tout se soit terminé sans victimes à déplorer ; garder de la rancœur ne l’aiderait en rien.

Durant les quelques jours que nécessita la traversée, il laissa son esprit vagabonder bien trop souvent, incapable de se concentrer sur les rapports de mission qu’il lui fallait pourtant remplir.

Comment Daishou allait-il maintenant ? Le Congrès avait-il réussi à lui changer les idées ? Comment réagirait-il en le voyant ? Se sentait-il coupable ?

De telles réflexions étaient inutiles, il le savait bien. Il aurait ses réponses bien assez tôt, ce n’était pas la peine de combattre son ennui en alimentant davantage son impatience.

Kuroo sut que le vaisseau de ligne avait traversé le relais cosmodésique de la Nébuleuse du Serpent lorsqu’une courte sonnerie retentit de sa poche. Il en sortit rapidement le datapad, qui le notifia d’un nouveau message :

_« Rendez-vous à la Citadelle »._

Un sourire apparut bêtement sur son visage, à mi-chemin entre l’amusement et l’agacement.

Il ne comprendra jamais pourquoi la désinvolture pourtant minutieusement organisée de Daishou le faisait toujours autant réagir.

Il fallut au vaisseau une trentaine de minutes pour traverser le système de la Veuve, et dix de plus pour recevoir l’autorisation de se poser sur la Citadelle. Kuroo en profita pour rassembler ses affaires.

Un nouveau message apparut lorsqu’il entra dans la baie d’amarrage.

_« Rendez-vous à l’avenue Stellargent »_

Cette adresse ne lui disait absolument rien. Il décida tout de même de chercher son hôtel avant de s’informer plus sérieusement.

Daishou n’était pas le seul à savoir se faire désirer.

Mais il ne tarda pas vraiment non plus : une navette le conduisit jusqu’à la zone résidentielle du Présidium, puis il entra dans le complexe hôtelier et déposa ses bagages dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. S’il se fiait au cycle jour-nuit de vingt heures qui régissait le Présidium – et que le vaisseau de ligne avait adopté durant la traversée –, le ciel artificiel allait commencer à s’assombrir.

Il prit une rapide douche et put enfin revêtir une tenue civile : les uniformes de l’Alliance n’étaient pas hideux, mais se défaire de tout signe militaire lui plaisait bien. Il officialisait le début de sa permission.

Après une dernière vérification, durant laquelle il constata qu’il ne pouvait ni arranger ses cheveux en désordre, ni rendre ses cicatrices moins visibles, il quitta son hôtel à la recherche de cette avenue Stellargent.

Avina, l’IV du Présidium, l’informa qu’il s’agissait d’un quartier très prisé des Secteurs composé de bars, de restaurants, de salles d’arcade, de casinos, de théâtres, et même d’un simulateur de combats. Ses innombrables divertissements et ses enseignes luxueuses y attiraient toujours plus de visiteurs.

Un tel choix n’étonna pas Kuroo : d’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, le diplomate avait toujours été à l’aise dans ces milieux opulents. Il appela donc une navette et se laissa conduire dans les Secteurs.

Ici, aucun cycle ne régissait l’activité de la population : l’obscurité galactique était omniprésente, donnant l’impression d’une nuit éternelle. Les enseignes étaient toutes surmontées de néons, chacun brillant d’une couleur différente pour attirer l’œil curieux noyé dans la foule. Toutes les espèces conciliennes s’y trouvaient et flânaient dans les rues en quête d’agréments.

Cette ambiance nocturne lui plaisait bien plus que celle qui régnait sur Illium, trop étouffante. Malgré l’agitation constante et le bruit de conversation omniprésent, Kuroo se sentit à son aise lorsqu’il chemina à la découverte de l’avenue. Regarder les navettes défiler au-dessus de sa tête l’occupa quelques secondes, mais bien vite il se mit en quête d’indications dans ce labyrinthe de couleurs vibrantes. Alors qu’il déchiffrait une enseigne qu’il devina être destinée à une pièce théâtre pour elcors, une voix le fit sursauter :

— Tiens, te voilà.

Kuroo se retourna et se retrouva face à Daishou. Celui-ci l’observait en souriant, les bras croisés ; si son amusement s’effaça lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur son visage couvert de cicatrices, il ne lui fallut qu’un instant avant de reprendre toute sa contenance.

— Franchement, déclara-t-il ensuite, t’aurais quand même pu faire quelque chose à tes cheveux.

Le répit de Kuroo fut de bien courte durée. Il secoua la tête en soupirant, davantage désireux de poursuivre cette petite comédie plutôt que de s’en offusquer.

C’était même rassurant, en fin de compte, de reprendre des habitudes familières après le chaos que fut Illium. Daishou savait ce qu’il faisait.

— Salut, Suguru. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

— Tiens, vraiment ?

— Ouais, tu sais bien que j’adore me faire insulter gratuitement d’entrée de jeu comme ça, c’est vraiment mon petit plaisir perso.

— Oh, il est susceptible…

Kuroo croisa les bras à son tour, affichant une mine faussement contrariée.

— C’est bon, fit alors Daishou, attends, je vais la refaire.

Il se racla la gorge pour se donner un air solennel. Puis, en regardant Kuroo droit dans les yeux, avec un sérieux presque déstabilisant, il porta une main contre son cœur et déclara :

— Tu es aussi radieux qu’une éruption solaire, chéri.

Le Caporal ne put s’empêcher de grimacer devant ces mots mielleux et l’émotion exagérée qui les avait ponctués. Daishou éclata de rire quelques secondes après, probablement très fier de l’effet de sa blague.

— Ouais, non, on va rester sur les insultes sur le physique, je préfère.

— Faudrait savoir…

Le diplomate reprit un peu de son sérieux et observa un moment l’animation de l’avenue tout autour d’eux.

— Tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-il.

— J’ai toujours faim.

C’était la tragédie de tous les biotiques : un besoin nutritionnel presque doublement plus important qu’une personne ordinaire. Les rations du vaisseau de ligne n’avaient pas une seule fois réussi à le rassasier.

— Allez, suis-moi.

Kuroo se laissa guider à travers la foule, ravi par la perspective d’un bon repas. Il en profita pour observer Daishou plus en détail : il avançait sans aucune difficulté, déterminé et parfaitement capable de se frayer un chemin jusqu’à sa destination sans jamais prendre le temps de s’orienter. Il semblait aller bien. Son comportement était certes plus extraverti qu’à l’ordinaire, mais étant donné les circonstances, c’était compréhensible. Et, pour le moment, il était loin de s’en plaindre.

— C’est là.

D’un signe de tête, Daishou désigna un bâtiment illuminé de néons rouges, dont l’entrée se trouvait en bas d’un escalier double. L’enseigne indiquait en lettres brillantes : « _Ryuusei_ ».

Cependant, ce qui frappa Kuroo en premier, ce fut la colossale file d’attente présente devant l’établissement. File d’attente que le diplomate ignora royalement lorsqu’il commença à passer devant tout le monde.

— Hé, attends !

Le Caporal, en soldat obéissant et bien élevé, s’était arrêté au sommet des marches, que Daishou descendait sans se soucier des regards haineux dont il était la cible.

— Suguru !

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Il se retourna brusquement ; lorsqu’il avisa Kuroo, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de remonter pour le tirer par le bras.

— J’ai déjà réservé, t’as vraiment cru qu’on allait attendre avec tous ces gens ?

Le dédain dans sa voix indigna un couple d’asaris présent dans la file.

Kuroo n’eut aucune réponse à lui offrir et se fit donc traîner jusqu’à l’entrée, où Daishou présenta sa réservation sur son OmniTech. Très vite, un serveur arriva pour les accueillir et les conduire à leur table.

L’intérieur du restaurant était éclairé par une lumière bleue tamisée, contrastant fortement avec le nom de l’enseigne brillant d’un rouge pâle sur les murs. Les tables étaient espacées, et quelques canapés agrémentaient l’endroit dédié au bar, au milieu de la pièce. Cette atmosphère calme était rehaussée par l’aquarium vitré qui faisait office de sol et qui remontait aussi sur un pan de mur : une multitude de poissons exotiques nageaient tranquillement sous leurs pieds.

Tout ce spectacle n’avait pas fini d’émerveiller Kuroo, même une fois qu’ils furent installés. Ses yeux étaient baissés, à la recherche de la moindre créature aquatique.

— J’en déduis que c’est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

Il le gratifia tout juste d’un acquiescement, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation pour répondre convenablement.

— C’est le meilleur bar à sushi de la Citadelle, lui expliqua Daishou. Il est pratiquement toujours complet.

— C’est dingue…

— La bouffe est encore plus dingue que le décor, crois-moi.

Un serveur arriva pour prendre la commande des boissons. Kuroo n’avait pas eu le temps de regarder la carte : il choisit donc la même chose que le diplomate, un vin au nom imprononçable, sans doute d’origine asari.

— Y’a pas beaucoup d’humains à part les serveurs, fit-il remarquer en observant les tables alentour.

— Non, c’est vrai. J’imagine qu’il y a tout le côté découverte de la cuisine humaine qui attire les autres espèces.

— C’est toujours comme ça ? Tu viens souvent ?

Daishou haussa les épaules.

— Je fais jamais vraiment attention. Et oui, je viens souvent ici. Mon appart est à cinq minutes de cette avenue.

— Ah ben je vois qu’on ne se refuse rien.

— C’est ça de bosser pour le Conseil, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Si tu voulais gagner de l’argent, fallait pas faire soldat.

— Suis-je bête…

Lorsqu’on leur apporta le vin, Kuroo décida de partir sur des sujets moins généraux, au risque d’altérer l’atmosphère plutôt légère qui s’était installée entre eux :

— Au fait, comment s’est passé le Congrès ?

Le diplomate reprit rapidement tout son sérieux. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules et garda les yeux rivés sur son verre.

— Ça a bien marché… L’accord a été signé donc c’est le principal. Mika a vraiment assuré sur les clauses commerciales, heureusement qu’elle était là. J’aurais voulu aller un peu plus loin, mais…

Il marqua une pause. Il s’amusa à remuer son verre pour faire tournoyer la robe pourpre contre les parois de cristal.

Kuroo ne chercha pas à le presser.

— … mais j’étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, j’imagine…

— C’est compréhensible…

— Et toi ? enchaîna-t-il immédiatement en reposant son verre. T’as reçu une promotion. Tu vas bientôt monter en grade, c’est pas trop mal.

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— Je sais tout, Tetsurou.

Kuroo lui offrit un regard désabusé, auquel Daishou répondit d’un haussement de sourcils malicieux.

— Second du Sendai c’est vraiment un bon poste, continua-t-il. Surtout maintenant que ton Commandant est devenu Spectre.

— T’as parlé avec Oikawa.

— Bien-sûr que je lui ai parlé. Tu ne serais pas devant moi, sinon.

— Et tu m’expliques comment tu fais pour que tout le monde fasse toujours tout ce que tu veux ?

— C’est à dire ?

— T’as réussi à convaincre mon Commandant de me donner un datapad alors que ça devait bien être le dernier de ses problèmes, et je suis sûr que c’est aussi à toi que je dois ma promotion. Faudra que tu m’expliques.

Daishou prit une gorgée de vin avant de répondre :

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, je sais me montrer convaincant. Et tu la mérites cette promotion, ajouta-t-il fermement. Je l’ai juste fait comprendre à ton Commandant.

— Merci…

— Ne me remercie pas, fit-il avec un claquement de langue.

Peu après, un plateau contenant une trentaine de sushis fut placé devant eux. Kuroo vit le diplomate prendre les baguettes posées sur la table ; il l’imita.

Mais cela s’avéra plus difficile que prévu.

D’abord, les doigts cassés de Kuroo, même s’ils étaient stabilisés avec des vis, ne possédaient pas leur habituelle agilité. Manier des baguettes dans ces conditions devenait une véritable épreuve.

Ensuite, et c’était peut-être le plus important, il n’en avait jamais utilisé de sa vie.

Daishou remarqua rapidement son trouble :

— Ça va, tu t’en sors ? T’as pas trop mal ?

— Non, c’est juste… Je sais pas trop comment m’en servir.

— Quoi, les baguettes ?

— Ouais. J’ai jamais mangé avec des baguettes.

Daishou le dévisagea comme s’il venait d’avouer avoir des penchants cannibales.

— Tu te fiches de moi, là.

— En quoi c’est extraordinaire ?

— Ben, je sais pas, peut-être parce que t’es Japonais.

— Je suis pas Japonais.

L’air choqué qui traversa le visage de Daishou fit presque rire Kuroo.

— Tu sais, je veux pas trop t’alarmer, mais Kuroo Tetsurou c’est pas franchement russe comme nom.

— Non, mais je sais, mais je veux dire, j’ai grandi sur Mir. À part l’Alliance, je me sens pas vraiment appartenir à quelque chose. Je sais presque rien de la culture japonaise.

— Attends, mais t’es sur un vaisseau majoritairement composé de Japonais et y’en a pas un seul qui a été foutu de faire ton éducation ?

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

— C’est pas si grave, tu sais.

— Si c’est grave, ça va pas du tout.

Daishou semblait étrangement déterminé, à tel point que Kuroo en demeura confus. Il le regarda capturer un sushi avec ses baguettes ; puis, après un moment de silence, le diplomate déclara :

— À ta prochaine perm', on va au Japon.

Il pensa avoir mal compris.

— « On » ?

— Je vais pas te laisser rester ignorant d’une des plus belles cultures de la galaxie. Tu me prends pour qui ?

— Pour… je sais pas, pour quelqu’un qui a des choses plus importantes à faire.

— Il faut bien que quelqu’un se dévoue. T’es déjà allé sur Terre ?

— Non, jamais. Je connais personne là-bas.

Sa réponse sembla désoler Daishou, qui se mit à secouer la tête en choisissant un nouveau sushi.

— On va refaire ton éducation, ne t’inquiète pas.

— Ah mais j’étais pas inquiet.

— Bon, sinon tu devrais commencer à manger au lieu de me regarder.

Kuroo porta son attention sur le plateau en ignorant le dernier commentaire du diplomate : celui-ci lui montra brièvement comment tenir les baguettes avec ses doigts.

Ses premières tentatives furent des échecs. Daishou mit un point d’honneur à le lui faire remarquer.

— Tu veux peut-être que je demande à ce qu’on t’apporte des baguettes pour enfant ? Y’aura des anneaux pour mettre tes doigts, ce sera plus simple.

— Ferme-la, j’essaie de me concentrer.

Il s’apprêta à en saisir un, mais Daishou fut plus rapide.

— Mais t’abuses…

— Faut se dépêcher dans la vie, répondit le coupable en engloutissant le sushi. J’y peux rien si ce sont mes préférés ceux-là.

Kuroo marmonna le fond de sa pensée, mais resta concentré sur son objectif. Laborieusement, mais sûrement, il réussit à manier enfin ses baguettes pour attraper et manger ses sushis.

— Tu vois, tu y arrives. Quel homme !

Cet acharnement absurde ne put que le faire rire : Daishou était en forme, aujourd’hui.

— Faudrait penser à te calmer, toi.

— Sinon ?

— Tu verras bien.

— Toujours des menaces en l’air, se désola-t-il avec un sourire. T’as jamais été crédible pour ça.

Kuroo haussa les épaules et continua son repas. Le diplomate finit par l’imiter, avec toutefois moins d’entrain qu’auparavant.

Lorsqu’ils quittèrent le restaurant, l’avenue ne s’était pas désemplie de toute sa foule. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Kuroo risqua un regard en direction de Daishou : ses yeux étaient rivés vers le sol, et ses traits étaient figés en un sérieux inquiétant.

Cette expression changeait radicalement du comportement qu’il avait arboré toute la soirée. Il semblait en pleine introspection. Sur le point de prendre une décision importante.

Il laissait enfin apercevoir une certaine fatigue. Physique, psychologique, ou peut-être les deux à la fois.

Peut-être n’allait-il pas si bien que Kuroo l’avait initialement cru ; en tout cas, il n’aimait vraiment pas le voir aussi défait.

— Y’a une salle d’arcade pas loin, non ? proposa-t-il alors. Ça te dit de…

— Tetsurou.

Daishou s’arrêta brusquement dans ses pas. Il lui adressa un regard intense, que Kuroo ne parvint pas à quitter.

— Je voulais te dire… Je suis désolé.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme si prononcer ces mots lui coûtait énormément.

Kuroo, lui, était resté complètement figé.

— J’aurais dû t’écouter, tu avais raison pour… ce qu’il s’est passé. J’ai vraiment agi comme un connard, et je m’excuse pour ça. Je sais que ça ne change rien, mais… voilà.

Cette déclaration laissa Kuroo sans voix pendant un long moment. Il se contenta de scruter les yeux de Daishou à la recherche de réponses.

— Je te préviens, fit le diplomate devant ce silence, je répéterai pas ce que je viens de dire.

— Woah…

Dès que Kuroo eut repris ses esprits, un sourire malicieux vint se greffer à son visage.

— Alors là, soit tu culpabilises à mort soit tu m’aimes vraiment beaucoup. Ou les deux.

— Quoi ?

L’air indigné de Daishou commençait à devenir l’une de ses expressions faciales favorites.

— C’est la première fois de ma vie que je t’entends t’excuser, je suis ému…

— Si c’est pour dire ça…

— Attends, mais c’est super important, au contraire. Entre ça et ton baiser si touchant, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Daishou fronça les sourcils. Il fit un pas en arrière.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Kuroo désigna son front en laissant son sourire s’agrandir. Les joues du diplomate prirent une jolie teinte de rose ; c’était tout bonnement délectable.

— Vraiment adorable de ta part, soit dit en passant.

— T’étais inconscient, rétorqua immédiatement Daishou.

— Ton geste m’a rendu assez de force pour rester éveillé quelques secondes de plus, déclara Kuroo avec des gestes dramatiques.

— Tu délirais, mon pauvre. Mais c’est normal que tu te mettes à confondre tes fantasmes et la réalité, ça arrive souvent dans ces cas-là, c’est juste dommage que tu n’aies pas assez de bon sens pour-

Kuroo n’écouta pas la moitié de cette longue réplique véhémente ; quant à Daishou, il était tellement concentré sur ses justifications bancales qu’il ne le remarqua pas approcher : il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par des lèvres doucement posées contre les siennes.

Le contact ne dura guère plus de quelques secondes, mais cela laissa largement le temps à Kuroo d’en vouloir plus.

— Je t’avais prévenu, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Daishou cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, plongé dans la confusion la plus totale.

Lorsqu’il n’eut toujours aucune réaction, Kuroo perdit peu à peu sa confiance.

— S’il te plaît, implora-t-il, me dis pas que j’avais vraiment halluciné ça…

Un rire lui répondit. Puis le diplomate laissa tomber sa tête contre l’épaule du soldat.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ?

— Je pensais à la trahison que devait ressentir mon moi du passé, fit Daishou. Et aussi, le ton ridicule que t’as quand tu te mets à flipper.

La dernière phrase prononcée fut parfaitement ignorée.

— Pourquoi, parce que ton « ennemi juré » vient de t’embrasser ?

Pour toute réponse, Daishou releva la tête et prit le visage de Kuroo dans ses mains pour l’attirer à lui. Le baiser qu’ils partagèrent lui donna le vertige ; Daishou était terriblement intense. Il ne savait si sa réaction était due à cette soudaine proximité ou plutôt au dénouement de ces semaines murés dans le déni, mais le Caporal ne pouvait s’empêcher de frissonner au moindre mouvement de Daishou, et de ses mains sur sa peau, et de sa bouche contre la sienne. Lorsqu’il le sentit mordre légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, Kuroo passa les bras autour de son dos pour le rapprocher plus encore, comme si tout pouvait s’évanouir dans l’instant et le laisser se raccrocher à des fantômes de sensations.

Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas en manquer une seule.

— Quelque chose comme ça, ouais, fit le diplomate en reprenant finalement son souffle.

Kuroo lui sourit sincèrement, encore enivré par ce contact agréable.

Daishou fit de même.

— Par contre, ajouta-t-il ensuite, si tu crois que ça va m’empêcher de te laminer à la salle d’arcade, tu te trompes lourdement.

— Alors là, dans tes rêves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis consciente que j'avais promis à certains une happy ending et que celle-ci est pas entièrement "happy". J'ai pensé à un petit OS concentré sur le iwaoi dans cet univers pour un peu compenser cette fin (mais, croyez-moi, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement). C'est comme vous voulez, à vous de voir. 
> 
> J'espère sinon que cette histoire vous a plu dans l'ensemble, merci de l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout !
> 
> Allez, à bientôt !


End file.
